Mi Princesita de Porcelana
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: Jacob Black es un abogado, aburrido de su trabajo y de su matrimonio con Leah; cree que su vida ya va cuesta abajo. Pero su vida dará un giro inesperado cuando conozca a Renesmee Cullen, una chica hermosa, tierna, ingenua y joven... Demasiado joven... -Versión Humana- -JASSIE Original by V.W.-
1. Muñequita de Porcelana

**_Muñequita_**_** de Porcelana**_

Desperté en mi cama en la lado izquierdo, tal y como lo había hecho los últimos malditos dieciocho años. Con desagrado quite la mano que reposaba en mi pecho, la cual era perteneciente a mi esposa. La noche anterior habíamos tenido sexo, el cual era cada vez mas escaso y menos satisfactorio. Procurábamos tener intimidad una vez al mes; revisabamos nuestras apretadas ajendas y hacíamos una cita de sexo. Patético, lo se.

Mi matrimonio con Leah ya habia perdido la magia desde hace años, o mas bien nunca hubo tal magia. Solo nos casamos por que nuestras familias lo sugirieron. Desde adolescentes habíamos tenido _encuentros casuales_, nada serio. Su difunto padre, Harry Clearwater era socio de mi padre en el bufete de abogados y... el resto es historia.

Mientras me duchaba, me pregunte que había malo en mi.

Tengo una buena vida. Una casa preciosa con un gran jardín y piscina, trabajo en algo que me gusta, tengo una esposa que aun es muy hermosa, un hijo al que adoro y me tiene muy orgulloso, un lujoso auto y mi ultimo capricho: un Maseratti hecho a mi gusto... Tengo todo en la vida para ser feliz... y no lo soy.

Tal vez es la crisis de los cuarenta, resumí al cerrar las llaves del agua.

-Invite a Renesmee Cullen a comer hoy... después de clases - murmuro mi hijo Seth en el desayuno.

-Eso es genial, cielo -exclamo su madre-. Verdad, cariño? - frente a mi hijo y los demás fingimos que somos un matrimonio feliz.

-Si, claro - murmure sin ponerle mucha atención y continue leyendo el periódico.

Renesmee Cullen es la novia de mi hijo. Tengo entendido que es una niña muy linda y adorable y Seth tiene bastante tiempo parloteando acerca de ella. Hace unas semanas la invito a salir y desde entonces no se separan. Adolecentes. Haber hasta cuando le dura ese capricho, lo mas seguro es que la deje abandonada igual que a sus clases de karate, de bateria, de guitarra. Solo espero que la chica no salga lastimada.

Lleve a Seth al colegio como cada mañana, antes de irme a la oficina.

En el trabajo no habia mucho que hacer, el lunes se habian terminado las negociaciones de compra de una de las compañías que represento. Yo lleve personalmente las negociaciones, las cuales me dejaron muy buenas ganancias.

Pense ir al club un rato para distraerme, tal vez jugar golf... No, incluso eso ya no me llamaba la atención.

Decidí ir por Seth a la escuela, llevarlo a comer y platicar con el, saber que había de nuevo en su vida. Genial, ahora iba a ser de esos padres que quieren vivir a través de sus hijos.

Llegue al colegio unos minutos antes de la hora de salida, aunque algunos estudientes ya habían salido. Los adolescentes jugaban, se reían y platicaban en los jardines que rodeaban al colegio.

Vi con alegría y tristeza que tenian toda una vida por delante. Yo ya iba cuesta abajo.

Escuche muy cerca de mi, una risa alegre, melodiosa y sobre todo contagiosa. Busque con la mirada a la dueña de aquel dulce sonido y encontre un grupo de niñas a dos metros de mi auto. La niña rió de nuevo captando mi entera atención.

Era hermosa.

Su cabello caía por su espalda en espesos risos de un extraño tono castaño cobrizo, su piel era tan blanca, lisa y perfecta que parecía de pocelana. Su delicada faz contrastaba poeticamente con unos labios rojos exquisitamente llenos. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos eran de un delicioso color chocolate y estaban enmarcados por largas y gruesas pestañas negras.

Parecia una muñequita.

Cuando creciera, cuando se convierta en mujer... sera toda una belleza. Traera una fila enorme de hombres tras de ella y lo peor es que ella ni se daría cuenta.

Mi mente comenzo a divagar de la peor manera.

Imagine que acariciaba sus mejillas sonrojadas, tocaba sus apetecibles labios con la punta de mis dedos, mis manos se hundían en sus risos para atraer su carita de princesa hacia mi...

En que diablos estaba pensando?

No soy un mostruo! No soy un pedofilo! Me repugnan esas personas que se atraven a tocar a un ser tan indefenso como lo es un niño.

Mis desobedientes ojos la miraron de nuevo y en mi cabeza ella me devolvió el beso, enroscando sus brazos en mi cuello y parándose de puntitas para alcanzar mejor mis labios.

_Deja de pensar en eso, cerdo asqueroso!_

-Renesmee! - gritaron a lo lejos.

Renesmee? Ah si, Renesmee Cullen.

Mire en todas direcciones, supuse que fue Seth quien grito el nombre de su novia. Salí del auto para que mi hijo me viera y no fuera a tomar el autobús escolar. En eso recorde que el había invitado a comer a su chica a nuestra casa, así que no iba a tener oportunidad de hablar con el.

Ya sera otro día.

Vi a Seth correr por el jardín y se acerco al grupo de chicas donde estaba la princesa de porcelana.

-Hola, buenas tardes señoritas -saludo muy cortez a las chicas-. Y hola a ti - le dio un beso en la mejilla a la princesa de porcelana!

Sentí como se me revolvían las entrañas, llenas de celos.

Renesmee Cullen era la muñequita de porcelana?

Me dieron nauseas y los arboles comenzaron a girar a mi alrededor.

Que rayos estaba ocurriendo conmigo?

Tenia celos de mi propio hijo?

Estaba celoso de que el podía tocarla, besarla y abrazarla como lo estaba haciendo el y sin ir a la carcel?

Estaba celoso de su juventud?

Si, si lo estaba.

_Que rayos me ocurre?_

Apreté mis manos en el marco de la puerta del auto, tragándome la bilis.

-Papa? -grito Seth para llamar mi atención- Hola, que haces aquí?

-Vine por ti - respondí luego de un momento.

La muñeca de porcelana me miro sonrojada.

Seth le dijo algo al oído y ella asintió. Ambos se despidieron de su compañía y caminaron en mi dirección tomados de la mano.

_Contrólate!_

-Papa, ella es Renesmee Cullen -nos presento Seth cuando estuvieron frente a mi-. Renesmee, el es mi padre: Jacob Black.


	2. Invitación

**_Invitación_**

-Mucho gusto, señor Black - la chica extendió su delicada y blanca mano hacia mi. Su voz era tal y como la esperaba: dulce y melodiosa.  
-El gusto es mio, Renesmee - su mano era suave y sedosa.  
Imagine acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, estremeciéndose ante mi tacto.  
Jacob, imbécil! Deja de pensar en esas... asquerosidades. Es una niña! Una niña hermosa con mirada inocente, ingenua y soñadora y con labios que invitan a ser besados.  
-Suban, yo los llevo a casa - murmure con voz aperentemente calmada.  
Seth abrió la puerta trasera con caballerosidad y la muñequita subio a mi auto. Luego subió Seth para sentarse junto a ella.  
Durante el camino a casa trate de no mirarla por el espejo retrovisor, pero los ojos no me obedecían.  
Ella no me miro, pero tampoco a su novio. Se limito a mirar por la ventanilla del auto. Eso era realmente frustrante.  
Llegamos a casa y Seth presento a la chica con Leah.  
Los cuatro comimos juntos en el comedor, entre charlas banales y superficiales que para mi eran de vital importancia.  
Me entere que la muñequita de porcelana era hija de Edward e Isabella Cullen y eran doctores. Nunca estaban en casa, solo la servidumbre acompañaba a Renesmee, así como su maestro de piano los martes y jueves. Pronto seria su cumpleaños y por nada del mundo quería estudiar medicina.  
Después de la comida, Seth le dio el recorrido oficial por nuestra casa y vieron una película en el recién remodelado cuarto de la televisión.  
Desee ser yo quien la tomara de la mano cuando se asustara al ver aquella ridícula película de terror que Seth escogió.  
A las siete treinta su chofer llego por ella y se la llevo. La alejo abruptamente de mi dejándome con un nudo en el estomago.  
Todo el tiempo que ella estuvo en mi casa estuve encerrado en mi despacho, -pegado a la puerta escuchando sus pasos, sus risas, sus gritos de susto por aquella película- imaginando que ella estaba conmigo en mi despacho teniendo una conversacion real. Quería saber mas que la poca información que me dio en la comida. Quería saber cuales eran sus gustos, sus metas, sus sueños.  
Durante el fin de semana no hice nada mas que pensar en ella, en su rostro de porcelana, en su voz, en su risa, en la manera en que se encogía... como esperando que de un momento a otro alguien le hiciera un desaire o la abandonaran.  
Se veía tan frágil y desprotegida. Quería estrecharla entre mis brazos y amarla...

Amarla?

No. Yo no podía amarla. Era una niña! Por muy hermosa y encantadora que fuera... Y si... y si ella quería que yo la amara?  
Si, claro Black! El sueño de toda adolescente es que el padre de su novio se obsesione con ella.

El lunes lleve a Seth al colegio con la esperanza de verla de nuevo.  
La princesita de porcelana se bajo de un lujoso Mercedez negro y se despidió de su chofer con un extraño saludo. El tipo era alto y de ojos azules, parecia un levantador de pesas, tal vez era su chófer y su guardaespaldas también. Al parecer los Cullen eran muy ricos, el tipo ese traía uniforme con sombrero y todo.  
La niña cruzo la calle y se despidió de nuevo con la mano.  
-Adios, Emmett! - camino rumbo a la escuela y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos.  
Me vio! Dios, me vio!  
Una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios rojos y me saludo con el mismo gesto que al tal Emmett, su chófer.  
Levante la mano del volante y repetí su ademan.  
Ella siguió caminando por el jardín, mientras el corazón me latia desvocado en mi pecho.  
Hoy se veía mas adorable que el viernes pasado. Su blusa blanca estaba impecable al igual que su falda cuadriculada del uniforme y su suéter. Se había peinado con dos pequeños broches en sus cienes y sus risos de cobre rebotaban como resortes.  
Muy pronto la perdí de vista. Se mezclo entre la multitud de alumnos que seguían llegando como casa mañana.

El miércoles al llegar a casa, el corazón se me detuvo un instante cuando escuche su risa. Esa que me habia hechizado desde un principio.  
-Buenas tardes - salude tratando de sonar normal.  
-Buenas tardes, señor Black.  
_Señor Black?_ Eso no me gustaba.  
-Hola, papa.  
-Que hacen? - pregunte estúpidamente, era obvio que la tarea.  
-Estábamos haciendo la tarea de Física - respondió Seth.  
-Es Emmett - susurro Renesmee viendo su celular.  
Tomo todas su cosas y se despidió de su novio con un rápido beso en los labios.  
Yo apreté los puños.  
-Nos vemos mañana. Hasta luego, señor Black!  
Al día siguiente por la noche, escuche una conversación de Seth por teléfono. Hablaba con ella. Los escuche quedarse de ver después de clases en las practicas de Atletismo.  
Excelente. Un lugar publico donde podía verla sin que se viera sospechoso. Seth siempre me invita a sus practicas pero nunca tengo tiempo; ahora lo tenia y un interés genuino por el cual estar ahí.

Me senté en las gradas mientras miraba a través de los oscuros lentes de sol, buscándola entre todas aquellas insulsas adolescentes. Sus inconfundibles risos y su risa la hacían destacar.

_Mírame, mírame. Por favor mírame!_ - suplique.

Ella estaba platicando con Seth en la pista de carreras que rodeaba el campo verde. Ella comento algo y Seth se burlo de ella a carcajadas. Eso no me gusto. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y comenzó a alejarse avergonzada. Busco un lugar donde sentarse mirando las gradas semi vacias.

_Mírame, mírame!_  
Miro en mi dirección y siguió de largo. Luego regreso la vista y me miro con detenimiento. Una gran sonrisa hizo que sus mejillas se estiraran y me saludo con efucividad.  
_Me miro, me miro!_  
Subió las gradas en mi dirección y pude ver sus piernas y un poco mas. Imagine que al acercarse a mi, subía su falda cuadriculada para sentarse en mi regazo. Imagine como se humedecía mi pantalón por estar en contacto con sus aun mas húmedas _panties_.

_Controlate!_

-Hola, señor Black!  
-Hola, Renesmee -me dieron escalofríos cuando dije su nombre-. Y por favor llámame Jacob. Me haces sentir viejo con eso de _Señor Black_.  
Su risa hizo que mi piel se erizara.  
-De acuerdo. Puedo acompañarte... Jacob?  
-Por supuesto - me deslice para dejarle mi lugar.  
En silencio vimos el entrenamiento de Seth.  
Silencio físico, por que en mi cabeza ella estaba gritando mi nombre y estabamos bañados en sudor.  
Me sobresalte cuando soltó unas risitas, al ver que Seth se cayo al no poder saltar uno de los obstaculos de la pista.  
-Lo siento - apreto los labios tratando de no reírse de nuevo.  
Pero no pudo evitar reírse cuando Seth se levanto y sacudió su ropa. Me reí junto con ella, en lugar de preguntarme si mi hijo estaba bien.  
-Cuantos años tienes, Renesmee? - pregunte de la nada, limpiándome las lagrimas de la risa.  
-Dieciséis... Bueno, quince. La próxima semana cumpliré los dieciséis. De hecho... -rebusco en su mochila-. Aquí esta su invitación, señor Black.  
Me entrego un sobre rosa fucsia.  
Ella... me estaba invitando a su fiesta? Ella quería que yo fuera?  
-Si... si quiere no vaya. No esta obligado a nada - susurro muy bajito, decepcionada.  
Cambie la expresión de idiota que tenia y recobre la compostura.  
-Claro que ire. No me lo perdería por nada.  
-Genial! - sonrió ampliamente.  
Vio la hora en su reloj Cartier y torció el gesto.  
-Debo irme -tomo su mochila y cruzo el grueso tirante negro por su pecho-. Hasta luego, señor Black.  
-Jacob - le recordé.  
-Cierto. Adiós, Jacob.  
Esa fue la primera noche en que me toque pensando en ella.


	3. Diamantes y Lagrimas

**_Diamantes y Lagrimas_**

"Felices Dulces Dieciséis, Renesmee". Leí la pancarta que colgaba del techo. Las letras estaban hechas de diamantina rosa o como sea que se llame esa cosa brillante, que lo único que hace es basura.  
Dieciséis.

_ Pervertido, cerdo, animal, monstru_o - me gritaba la conciencia. No podía pensar todas aquellas cosas sobre esa dulce y tierna niña.  
Pero no podía controlarme!  
Aquellas fantasías venían a mi cabeza, sin evocarlas siquiera. Tenia años sin fantasear de esa manera. Creo que la ultima vez que imagine ese tipo de cosas, fue antes de llevarlas a cabo con chicas reales.  
Nunca me habían gustado las mujeres menores que yo y mucho menos niñas como lo era Renesmee, pero ella tenia algo que me fascinaba. Algo que me hacia comportarme así.  
Leah fue a traerme un trago y Seth fue a buscar a Renesmee.  
No me gustaba ese nombre para ella, era muy... extraño y fuerte. Debía tener un nombre mas tierno y suave como ella. Renee? Esme? Ness? Nessie? Si! Nessie. Se escuchaba bien, ademas suena tierno como ella.

_Nessie._

Su casa era muy grande, espaciosa y al parecer muy iluminada. Era de noche, pero se podían ver las grandes ventanas de la estancia.  
-Hola, señor Black! - saludo ella con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a mi.  
Pase por alto que me llamara así, ya que me quede sin palabras. Estaba viendo a un ángel.  
Su sedoso cabello caía sobre sus descubiertos hombros. Seguí la linea de su cuello hasta sus delicados senos que parecían dos duraznos, los cuales estaban cubiertos con un vestido blanco sin mangas. Bajo de esas frutas prohibidas estaba su estrecha cintura delineada por un lazo grueso de satin color fucsia.  
Traía un poco de maquillaje y el aroma de su perfume me dejo aturdido.  
-Hola. Feliz cumpleaños! -la podía abrazar? Después de todo era su cumpleaños.  
La abrace.  
-Gracias, Jacob -susurro en mi oído.  
No la quería soltar, pero era necesario. Su abrazo fue breve pero dulce. Se sintió tan bien poder rodear su cintura y estrecharla contra mi cuerpo.  
-No... no sabia que regalarte... así que -busque en mis bolsillos y encontre la cajita que contenía los pendientes que Leah le había pedido a su asistente que comprara.  
Quería regalarle algo que yo hubiera escogido, pero aun no conocía sus gustos.  
Quería llenarla de regalos, pieles y joyas. Guarde esa fantasía para después.  
-Gracias, señor Black. No se hubiera molestado -sonrió ampliamente al ver los diamantes.  
-No fue nada.  
-Venga, quiero que conozca a mis padres -me tomo de la mano y me condujo por su casa entre los invitados.  
Me aterraba conocer a sus padres. Me sentí como un adolescente. No quería conocer a sus padres, no luego de lo que le hice anoche a su niña en la privacidad de mi cabeza y la ducha.  
El miedo se fue cuando tome consciencia de que ella me estaba tomando de la mano.  
-Mama? - pregunto con... miedo? - Te quiero presentar al señor Black. Es el padre de Seth.  
-Un momento -la mujer siguió muy ocupada con su Blackberry. Nessie suspiro-. Que decías?  
-Te presento a Jacob Black, el padre de Seth.  
-Mucho gusto, doctora Cullen - con pesar solte la mano de aquella divina criatura para estrechar la de su madre.  
-Bella, solo Bella. El gusto es mio, señor Black.  
-Jacob.  
-De acuerdo.  
La mujer tenia los mismos ojos que la muñequita de porcelana. Su piel era blanca y tenia espeso y largo cabello castaño. Eran muy parecidas, pero Nessie era única.  
-Princesa, te buscan en... Hola, Edward Cullen - me extendió la mano un hombre paliducho y despeinado. Su cabello tenia el mismo tono que el de su hija.  
-Jacob Black - estreche su fría mano.  
-Black?  
-Es el padre de Seth - explico la muñequita.  
-Si, claro.  
Sus padres eran lo que se dice atractivos, y Nessie había heredado lo mejor de ambos. Ella era perfecta, pero creo que ellos no eran muy conscientes de ello.  
Después de unas cuantas palabras, salí de aquella habitación, en compañía de la cumpleañera.  
-Lo siento -susurro apenada-. Ellos siempre estan muy ocupados. Edward es el jefe del departamento de Neurología del Hospital Metropolitano y Bella es la jefa del departamento de Cardiologia.

Asentí.

-Debo ir con los demas invitados -murmuro con tristeza-. Gracias por venir.  
Se paro sobre las puntas de sus pies y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Donde estabas? - pregunto Leah dándome una copa de whiskey.  
-Renesmee me presento con sus padres, luego de que le di los pendientes.  
-Ah... -no hablamos mas hasta que-: Esa es Emily... la esposa de Sam Uley? - señalo con la barbilla.  
-Creo que si. Su hija Claire esta en el mismo colegio que Renesmee y Seth.  
-Ire a saludarla.  
Sam es abogado en mi bufete. Buen tipo. Hace tiempo tuvimos unas rencillas, pero no hay caso que no gane.  
Busque con la mirada al objeto de mi obsesión y la encontre bailando con sus amigos. Quería desesperadamente ser alguno de los chicos que la rodeaban. Tener su misma edad.  
De haberla conocido cuando era un adolescente, si la hubiera conocido en la escuela como lo hizo Seth, le hubiera rogado a mi padre que comprara su mano. Que la asegurara para mi, por todos los medios. Que le ofreciera a Edward _cabras y camellos_, para que me diera la mano de su hermosa hija.  
Tenia que alejarme de ahí, tenia que dejar de verla y de pensar que tal vez ella era virgen y yo quería ser su primer hombre.  
Me levante de mi asiento en la sala y vague por su gran casa. Tenia cuadros preciosos que supuse que serian originales. Me pregunte como seria su habitación, lo mas probable es que estuviera en el segundo piso y esa área no estaba permitida a los invitados.  
Entre en la biblioteca que estaba casi a oscuras, excepto por una lamparita sobre el escritorio. Estaba vacía, era un buen lugar donde podía estar solo sin llamar la atención. Me sente en un cómodo sofá de cuero beige y deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás.  
No podia creer que hace unos días no le veía ya ningún sentido a mi vida y de pronto se apareció una princesa de porcelana y se convierte en el centro de mi mente. Por que no podía de dejar de pensar en ella? Que es lo que tiene ella que me vuelve loco?  
Abrí los ojos de golpe, cuando la puerta se azoto.  
Era ella y sollozaba.  
-Renesmee? - me levante y ella corrió a mis brazos-. Que ocurre? - pregunte alarmado abrazándola torpemente-. Cielo, que ocurre?  
Tome su cara entre mis manos y limpie sus lagrimas con mis pulgares.  
-El... el... Seth se estaba besando con Claire - sollozo de nuevo.  
Seth... estúpido idiota!  
Tiene a la niña mas tierna, dulce y hermosa del mundo en sus narices y... Quise golpearlo en ese instante, pero no la podía dejar. Ella estaba entre mis brazos. No de la manera en que he imaginado todos estos días, pero era algo.  
-No llores, cielo. No te preocupes, todo esta bien. Yo estoy aquí. Una princesita de porcelana como tu no debe llorar.  
Dejo de sollozar.  
Bese sus mejillas saboreando sus lagrimas.  
-No estes triste, es tu cumpleaños - ella asintió con los ojos cerrados.  
Tenia un puchero adorable que hacia que sus labios se vieran aun mas apetecibles.  
Cuando menos lo pensé, nuestros labios estaban unidos.


	4. Ayuda y una Excusa

**_Ayuda y una Excusa_**

Jacob, idiota! La besaste?! Como se te ocurre haberla besado, estúpido!  
Me separe de ella asustado. Pensé que saldría corriendo asustada a contarle a sus padres. Pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro, ni abrió los ojos.  
No pude controlarme y la bese de nuevo. Esta vez ella me correspondió, sus dulces labios se movieron contra los míos con una suavidad exquisita. Sus labios sabían a cereza. Mis manos aun seguían en sus humedas mejillas y las suyas en mi espalda. El corazón se quería salir de mi pecho y un escalofrió que nunca había experimentado recorrió mi ser.  
No profundice el beso, no quería arruinar aquel sublime momento con algo tan grotesco como un beso francés apasionado.  
Ella merecía que la trataran con ternura y delicadeza. Merecía ser cortejada.  
Termine el beso y ella abrió los ojos confundida, luego paso la lengua por sus labios.  
-Renesmee... yo...  
-Debo regresar.  
Seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y se encamino a la puerta.  
Inconscientemente mi mano se alzo tratando de detenerla inútilmente.

Camino a casa Seth no dijo una sola palabra. Yo tampoco dije nada. Leah parloteo hasta el cansancio sobre los chismes que le había contado Emily. Yo seguía pensando en esos segundos en que bese a Renesmee.  
Si la bese? No lo imagine como las otras cosas?  
No. No había imaginado antes que sus labios sabían a cerezas, tampoco que su aliento era dulce. Ni esa chispa traviesa en sus ojos, al despedirse de mi.  
Estaba ansioso por verla otra vez.

.

Las tres malditas semanas mas largas de mi vida pasaron.  
Renesmee termino con Seth después de esa noche. Solo la vi de nuevo, dos miseras veces, cuando lleve a Seth al colegio, pero ella no me vio.  
No podía dejar de pensar en ella -como si eso fuera nuevo-, quería escuchar su risa al entrar a la casa. Pero solo había silencio como siempre.  
Recorde aquella fantasía que tuve en su fiesta: ella bajando las escaleras de mi casa, cubierta en joyas y un abrigo de pieles... nada mas.  
Estúpido Seth! Tenia que acosejarlo de como hacer que Renesmee regresara con el, así ella iría a la casa y la vería otra vez.  
Seth tenia todo ese tiempo pidiéndole perdón y llamándola. Pero ella no lo perdonaba, es mas ni le dirigía la palabra. El se animo realmente cuando le ofrecí mi ayuda. Me sentí sumamente miserable al ocultarle a mi hijo mis verdaderas intenciones.  
Diez docenas de rosas y tres cartas llenas de poemas y palabras cursis -que venían de mi cabeza y no de la de Seth- después, ella lo perdono. Pero no fue a casa hasta mediados de octubre.  
-Hola, señor Black - saludo muy contenta un viernes por la tarde.  
-Renesmee... Hola.  
Nos miramos unos instantes y me marche sin decirle una palabra a mi despacho.  
Para que le ayude a Seth? Para que? La voy a ver mas seguido, si. Pero con el!  
Imbécil, idiota, estúpido.  
Me di de golpes contra el escritorio.  
Tres tímidos golpes en la puerta, interrumpieron mis insultos mentales.  
-Adelante.  
-No interrumpo, señor Black? - pregunto la muñequita de porcelana, asomando solo la cabeza.  
-No, para nada -me levante de golpe como aquella noche-. Pasa. En que puedo ayudarte?  
-En clase de Cívica y Ética -dijo el nombre de la clase con algo de burla-, nos encargaron un trabajo sobre La Ley de Miranda y me preguntaba si usted me puede ayudar.  
En sus manos traía una carpeta morada con corazones rosas y un lápiz.  
-Si, claro. Siéntate - señale las sillas frente a mi escritorio, caminando alrededor de este.  
Renesmee se sentó en la silla y yo frente a ella recargado en el escritorio. Sus grandes ojos color chocolate me miraron directamente a los ojos. Dejo sus cosas en mi escritorio y se puso de pie. Sin dejar de mirarme se acerco a mi posando sus manos en mis hombros y me beso.  
Tan simple como eso. Solo me beso.  
Ella me beso!  
Con el corazón en la garganta, enrosque mis brazos en su cintura y la estreche con fuerza. Abrí sus labios con mi lengua y la suya se encontro con la mía, mientras su manos se hundían en mi pelo.  
Aquello era el mismo cielo, dentro del infierno. Estábamos en mi casa, con mi esposa y mi hijo en ella! Pero no había nada mejor que ese beso.  
Yo no la había forzado a nada, ella vino a mi por voluntad propia con una excusa.  
Ella había venido a mi!  
Eso significaba que... yo le gustaba? Yo? Yo le gustaba a esa divina criatura? Yo un hombre viejo de treinta y ocho años?  
Explore soezmente su dulce boca con mi lengua y ella se aferro aun mas a mi. Baje mis manos hasta ese celestial y tierno trasero cubierto con la falda del uniforme y la acerque a mi para que sintiera lo que había provocado en mis pantalones. Un suave gemido salio de su garganta, trayendo a mi todas y cada una de las veces que le he hecho el amor en mi cabeza.  
Tenia que alejarme de ella si no quería cometer una estupidez.  
La separe de mi con algo de brusquedad.  
Sus grandes ojos de chocolate me miraron asustados. Sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus labios.  
-Lo siento -susurro y se mordió el labio al borde de las lagrimas-. Yo creí que...  
La bese de nuevo. No podía creerlo y mucho menos resistirme! Ella quería que la besara y tal vez no solo eso.  
Me recargue de nuevo en el escritorio, abrí sus piernas y la senté sobre mi, todo en un mismo movimiento. Ella no se opuso a este brusco cambio. Parecía que estaba hecha de plastilina y se amoldaba a mi gusto.  
-Renesmee - susurre cuando separe mis labios de los suyos para poder respirar.  
-Renesmee -Seth toco a la puerta-. Emmett esta aquí.  
-Un momento - logro gritar y volvió a besarme.  
Asustado la deje en el suelo con cuidado. Ella acomodo sus risos despeinados y luego paso los dedos por mi cabello arreglándome también a mi. Jamas me hubiera esperado ese detalle de ella.  
Después de que recobramos la compostura el dio un beso fugaz.  
-En verdad tengo que entregar ese trabajo. Me ayudas? - pregunto con mirada tierna.  
Nunca me negaría a esa carita de muñeca que tenia.  
-Claro. Cuando es la fecha de entrega?  
-El viernes.  
-Si quieres... ven a mi oficina el lunes, después de clases -le entregue una de mis tarjetas de presentación-. Te parece?  
-Si. Gracias.  
Se paro sobre las puntas de sus pies y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Renesmee camino con aire infantil hacia la puerta.  
-Gracias, señor Black - grito antes de cerrar la puerta.


	5. Monstruo

**_Monstruo_**

Tenia su perfume impregnado en mi. Era el aroma mas dulce e intoxicante que alguna vez haya olido en mi vida.  
Camine de nuevo hacia mi silla, pero me fue imposible sentarme con comodidad. Me dolía la erección provocada por aquella criatura que se acababa de ir de mi lado y no creía que se fuera a desaparecer, a menos de que hiciera algo al respecto.  
.

.

.  
LAS FANTASÍAS DE JAKE NO ME PARECEN APROPIADAS PARA EL SITIO, ASÍ QUE... CONTINUEMOS...

.  
.

Estuve ansioso todo el fin de semana con la expectativa de verla el lunes en mi oficina, lejos de la escuela o de mi casa.  
Debía comprarle algo? Pero, que? Quería que tuviera algo que yo hubiera comprado pensando en ella, o algo que yo hubiera tenido o usado. Pero tal vez ese beso en mi casa era solo eso, un beso. Ademas yo no podía tener nada con ella.  
Primero: soy casado. No es un impedimento, pero nunca le he sido infiel a Leah... Hasta ahora.  
Segundo: Renesmee es menor de edad. Puedo ir a la cárcel, sin importar que todos los abogados de mi firma lleven el caso.  
Tercero: ... Luego pensare en un tercero.

Cuando llegue a la oficina el lunes por la mañana, mande que la limpiaran muy bien. Le dije a mi asistente que por la tarde iría la novia de mi hijo y tenia que quedar bien con ella, por que Seth me lo había pedido. Tenia que dar una excusa y una coartada por mi comportamiento. Ademas se vería extraño que una adolescente como Renesmee viniera a la oficina y estuviera sola conmigo durante una hora... o tal vez dos.  
Nessie llego a las tres treinta.  
-Señor Black. Renesmee Cullen llego - me aviso Rebecca por el intercomunicador.  
-Hazla pasar.  
Corrí al espejo del baño y me mire. Todo estaba en su lugar. Mi cabello negro estaba bien peinado, mi traje gris estaba sin arrugas ni pelusas, mi corbata roja estaba en su lugar. Me encamine a la puerta y las manos me estaba sudando.  
-Adelante, pasa Renesmee.  
-Gracias, señor Black.  
No me saludo de mano y mucho menos de beso.  
Cerré la puerta.  
-Toma asiento - señale la silla frente a mi escritorio.  
Yo me senté en mi silla. Eso no me gusto.  
-Bien... se que existe el internet y no debería molestarlo, pero el profesor Marcus dijo que teniamos que preguntarle a un abogado y llevarle las referencias - explico la muñequita de porcelana mientras sacaba su carpeta morada con corazoncitos rosas.  
_Le gusta el color morado, los corazones y el color rosa_ - apunte en mi lista mental.  
-No te preocupes, no me molestas. -_Si quieres yo hago todas tus tareas de todas las materias, hasta que te gradues de la universidad_.- Que es lo que te encargaron?  
-La historia de la Ley de Miranda - respondió abriendo su carpeta lista para escribir lo que yo le contestara.  
Pronto su lápiz comenzo a viajar por los renglones de las hojas. Su caligrafía era fluida y redondita. Su escritura era adorable como ella.

Treinta minutos. Solo treinta miseros y asquerosos minutos nos llevo terminar la tarea.  
_Quédate Nessie. Quedate a mi lado por siempre. No te vayas, no me dejes._  
-Pues... eso es todo. Muchas gracias, señor Black - me imagine la tristeza en su voz?  
-De nada.  
Ella tomo sus cosas y comenzo a guardarlas.  
Quería decirle que no se fuera aun. Y también disculparme por el beso.  
-Siento mucho lo del viernes.  
-Siento mucho lo que hice en tu fiesta.  
Murmuramos torpemente al mismo tiempo.  
Ella rió. Ese sonido melodioso que me tenia hechizado.  
-Lo siento, yo confundí las cosas... - se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.  
-No! No te vayas - suplique.  
-Perdón?  
Casi corrí hacia ella.  
-Se que esta mal... Tu eres una niña y yo... - la tome de las manos.  
Dios, que ojos!  
Sus ojos achocolatados me miraban como nunca antes nadie me había mirado. Estaban llenos de ternura e inocencia, una inocencia que estaba desesperado por corromper.  
Solté su mano izquierda y acaricie su mejilla sonrojada. Nessie cerro los ojos y suspiro.  
El cuerpo no me respondió, actuaba por si solo. Me incline y bese su mejilla derecha y luego la izquierda. Ella no abrió los ojos como aquella noche en su casa.  
Aproveche su vulnerabilidad tal y como la vez anterior y acerque mi rostro al suyo para besarla una ultima vez. Esto debía terminar, por el bien de ambos.  
Lo que no vi venir fue su reacción, o tal vez debí haberla esperado debido a lo que sucedió el viernes en mi casa. Renesmee me beso de una manera que deberia ser ilegal. Y de hecho lo era! Ella era una menor de edad.  
Apenas si fui consciente de cuando la lleve al sofá en el que me acuesto a descanzar o refleccionar, ciertamente nunca lo había usado para besarme con una adolescente.  
-Me fascinas, Renesmee - susurre cuando ella se separo de mi para poder respirar.  
Se mordió el labio inferior y me miro incrédula.  
-Me vuelves loco -tome su mano izquierda y la bese-. Ve lo que me has hecho hacer. Esto esta mal y lo se... Y tu también lo sabes - asintió bajando la mirada, aun mas sonrojada.  
Era la criatura mas fascinante y divina que alguna vez haya pisado la tierra.  
-Di algo - suplique volteando su rostro hacia mi.  
-Regrese con Seth solo para verte. Eso me hace una mala persona, verdad? - su carita de muñeca se torno triste.  
-Si, eres un verdadero monstruo - bromee.  
En esa situación, el mostruo era yo.


	6. Princesa de Porcelana

_PRINCESA DE PORCELANA _**_  
_**-Puedo venir el miércoles? - pregunto Renesmee en un susurro luego de un largo y suave beso.  
-Por que no mañana? - cuestione en el mismo tono antes de besar su manita de porcelana.  
-Tengo clases de piano - hizo una mueca adorable: arrugo la nariz frunciendo el ceño.  
-No te gustan tus clases de piano?  
-No, pero papa insiste. Soy muy mala.  
Volví a besarla. Sus besos eran mi droga. Una que había descubierto recientemente y ya estaba mas que enganchado. Su lengua era suave y sabia a algodón de azucar.  
-Tengo que irme. Emmett me esta esperando - se separo de mi.  
_No me dejes!_ - quise rogarle hincado abrazando sus piernas.  
Me levante del sofá junto con ella y la acompañe hasta la puerta. Se paro de puntitas y me dio un rápido beso.  
-Gracias, señor Black. Hasta luego - murmuro abriendo la puerta.  
-De nada. Cuídate.  
-Lo haré. Me saluda a su esposa - su inofencivo comentario fue como un latigazo.  
Cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella deslizándome hasta el suelo.  
-Que estoy haciendo? - me pregunte hundiendo mi cabeza en las manos.  
Esto me podía llevar a la cárcel. Nada me salvaría, ni aunque ella testificara a mi favor. Estaba arriesgando mi vida, mi carrera, pero el solo hecho de pensar de no volver a besarla de nuevo como hoy o no volver a verla... hacia que me faltara el aire.  
Sin esa princesita de porcelana la vida seria igual de gris e insignificante como hace unas semanas. Ahora me levantaba de la cama con animos de verla, de escuchar su risa, de ver sus ojos... Hacia todo pensando en ella.  
Que tenia esa pequeña niña que me había hechizado desde un principio? No solo era su físico, su hermosa carita de muñeca. Había algo mas que me atraía a ella como un iman.  
Que era? Su juventud? Su inocencia? Su ingenuidad?  
Esa noche no baje al gimnasio del sotano de mi casa, salí a correr. Tenia que dejar de tocarme como un adolescente, ademas me ahogaba en esa casa, jugando al matrimonio feliz. Así que tenia que descargar esas energías y erradicar esos malos pensamientos. Tome mi MP3 y me puse los audífonos, seleccione mi antigua lista de rock y sentí como me tronaron los oídos.  
Solía escuchar esa música de joven?  
Que musica tan mas ruidosa!  
Baje un poco el volumen y seguí trotando. Me encontré con un montón de gente en el parque, corriendo igual que yo. Personas paseando a sus perros, otras haciendo ejercicio, a unos vecinos que se sorprendieron de verme...  
Regrese a casa a eso de las diez. Leah ya estaba dormida. Gracias a Dios. Me quite la ropa sudada y me vi en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba detrás de la puerta del baño.  
_No estoy tan mal_ - me dije haciendo flexiones con los brazos-. _Aun no tengo canas, no me salen pelos en las orejas, aun estoy en buena forma. Pero tal vez debo aumentar el tiempo en el gimnasio._  
Me metí a la ducha y trate de ni durar mas de diez minutos, no queria evocar mis mas privadas y pervertidas fantasías con esa niña. Por cierto... que estara haciendo ahora? Estara dormida? Estara pensando en mi? Pensaría Nessie en mi tanto como yo en ella?  
Lo dudaba. Ella no era una enferma retorcida.

El miércoles por fin llego. Estaba desesperado por verla, abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la habia extrañado.  
Me avisaron de su llegada a las tres treinta, mi corazón salto emocionado.  
Entro a la oficina con una sonrisa.  
-Hola, señor Black - cerro la puerta tras de ella.  
-Hola, Renesmee - le di un beso en la mejilla.  
-Te gustan los chocolates? - pregunto con cautela.  
-Si, por que?  
De su mochila saco una cajita dorada y me la entrego.  
Ella me trajo un regalo? Ella compro algo pensando en mi? El corazón me latió como el de un adolescente nervioso y asustado.  
Yo no le tenia nada! Ni una misera flor.  
-Gracias - susurre.  
-De nada -Renesmee se sonrojo-. Ya transcribí lo que me dictaste y el viernes lo entrego.  
-No tienes mas tarea?  
-No -nego con la cabeza y sus risos desprendieron un olor exquicito.  
Que todo en ella sabia u olía a dulce? Me pregunto a que sabrá su sexo...  
-Bueno, eso es todo. Creo. Gracias - se encogió de hombros y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.  
Que?! Ya se va? No!  
Como lo hizo el lunes, ella se paro sobre las puntas de sus pies para darme un beso en la mejilla. Mi maliciosa mente me ordeno girar el rostro.. Lo hice y la estreche con rudeza contra mi. De nuevo, ella no se opuso y me correspondió el beso con pasión. Ella quería que yo la besara.  
-Tengo que irme - susurro entre beso y beso con la respiración agitada.  
-Quédate, no me dejes aun. Por favor - rogue contra su garganta.  
-Solo cinco minutos.  
Sonreí para mis adentros y la arrastre hasta el sofá. La senté en mi regazo, con sus piernas a los lados de mis muslos. Quería tomarla ahi mismo, hacerla mia una y otra vez de mil maneras. Pero había hecho un pacto conmigo mismo la noche anterior: no hacer nada hasta que ella me lo pida. Si quiere que la bese, la besare; si quiere que la acaricie, la acariciare; si quiere ser mia, sera mia. Solo si ella me lo pide.  
-En verdad tengo que irme - se levanto abruptamente acomodando su cabello y su falda.  
-Vendras el viernes? - pregunte esperanzado.  
-No lo creo.  
-Por que no? - demande enfadado. Ella no podía dejarme.  
-Pues... no se - mordió su labio inferior.  
-Tienes planes con Seth?  
-No, pero... Tu dijiste que esto estaba mal. Tu eres casado y yo... yo no soy una mala persona. Tengo que entender que... -las lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos-. Yo... Adiós.  
Tomo sus cosas del suelo y se encamino a la puerta con rapidez.  
-Adiós, señor Black - fingió jovialidad.  
Se fue. Así como así me dejo, solo con una explicación atropellada.  
Era verdad, ella no era mala persona y yo tampoco, pero que puedo hacer con esos pensamientos y sentimientos que tengo por ella? Unos sentimientos que estaban sobrepasando a la lujuria del principio.  
No solo quería poserla de mil maneras, quería estar con ella para cuidarla, protegerla, escucharla, amarla.  
Ella queria eso de mi?  
Renesmee había estado a punto de llorar y su burda explicación me decian que? Que ella quería estar también conmigo, pero no podíamos?

Los siguientes días trate de no pensar en ella, pero siempre aparecía en mis pensamientos. Tampoco la vi en la escuela, ni en mi casa junto a Seth.  
En mis correrías nocturnas me debatía en llamarla o no. Quería escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos de chocolate, besar sus labios rojos, acariciar su piel de porcelana, oler su perfume...  
El lunes no me di cuenta hacia donde corrí, hasta que estuve frente a su casa.  
_Genial, aparte de pervertido y corruptor de menores ahora eres un acosador, Jacob! Bien, te felicito, que gran avance!_  
Cruce el jardín delantero hasta los arbustos y me asegure de que nadie me huiera visto. Vi la blanca casa de los Cullen, tratando de imaginar cual era su habitación. La mansión estaba a oscuras en la planta alta. Camine agazapado, pegado a los arbustos que rodeaban el jardín hasta llegar a la parte posterior de la casa. Una débil luz se filtraba por las cortinas y algo dentro de mi me dijo que esa era su habitación.  
Quería subir a verla. Necesitaba verla.  
Una conveniente enredadera se alzaba hasta el balcón de su supuesta habitación. Me acerque despacio, sin hacer ruido hasta la enredadera y probé su resistencia. Fui subiendo poco a poco mientras pensaba que ni de adolescente hice semejante cosa. Ninguna de las chicas con las que salia, valían ese esfuerzo.  
Renesmee, si. Ella merecía todo en esta vida. Ella valía que subiera por una enredadera hasta su balcón, como en un cuento de hadas o de Shakespeare. Ella valía que subiera todos esos metros... Metros?  
Me aferre como un gato y suprimí un grito de susto y miedo.  
_Esto esta muy alto! Vamos Black, no seas cobarde!_  
Con las piernas temblorosas, logre cruzar la baranda del balcón. Probé si la puerta de vidrio estuviera abierta, para echar un ojo y comprobar si era su habitación.  
Si estaba abierta! En un barrio residencial tan exclusivo y vigilado como en el que ella vivia, no había necesidad de cerrar las ventanas y puertas con seguro.  
Espera... vigilado? Nop, la policía no me tenia rodeado.  
Aun.  
Con mucho cuidado me asome a la habitación, las paredes eran lilas y había una enorme cama al centro de la pared izquierda, en esa cama estaba durmiendo una princesa de porcelana.


	7. Mi Pequeña Amante

**Mi Pequeña Amante  
**  
Observe dormir a la princesita de porcelana, como un acosador enfermo. Su rostro era pacifico y una sonrisa ligera curvaba sus labios rojos. Sus risos de cobre serpenteaban alrededor de su rostro.  
Estire la mano queriendo acariciar su rostro de muñeca, pero me abstuve de hacerlo. No quería interrumpir sus sueños. Pero ella abrió los ojos de golpe y ni tiempo me dio de saltar por la ventana. Parpadeo en repetidas ocaciones, mientras casi ensucio mis pantalones del susto.  
Pensé que ella gritaría aterrada de verme ahí, pero solo sonrió.  
-Que haces aquí? - pregunto en un susurro.  
-Esteee... Yo...  
-Como entraste? - cuestiono divertida e intrigada en lugar de aterrada.  
-Por... por la ventana - trague saliva.  
Ella sonrió ampliamente.  
-Subiste por la enredadera?  
Asentí.  
Renesmee se mordió el labio inferior. Desee que fueran mis labios los que se aferraran a el. Se incorporo en la cama y me miro con esa ingenuidad que me tenia loco. Me senté en su cama y ella sonrió de nuevo.  
No hablamos, solo nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro.  
Me atreví a tocar sus rostro con la punta de mis dedos temblorosos. Renesmee sostuvo mi mano contra su mejilla y descanzo la cabeza en ella.  
_Por que tienes que hacer las cosas mas dificiles de lo que ya son, pequeño demonio con cara de ángel?_  
Todo seria mas fácil si ella no me correspondiera los besos, si huyera de mi, si ya le hubiera contado a sus padres que le he besado. Pero no, aquí estaba yo en su habitación a la mitad de la noche y ella solo me ve como si fuera un maldito Principe Azul, que entro por su ventana para rescatarla y llevarla a su castillo.  
Nessie comenzo a acercarse a mi y poso sus labios en los míos. Me beso casi sin tocarme y luego suspiro.  
-Por que veniste? - sus ojos brillaban por las repentinas lagrimas contenidas.  
-No lo se.  
-No lo sabes? -bajo la mirada-. Le he pedido a Dios, Budda y Ala que tu me veas como yo a ti -dijo después de un largo momento de silencio-. O que me ayuden al menos a dejar de pensar en ti... por que esto esta mal, luego apareces en mi habitación y me dices que no sabes por que estas aquí... Eso que significa?  
El corazón me latió mas rápido que el de un ratón.  
Su carita triste y sus ojos húmedos me hicieron un nudo en la garganta.  
-No se que... -respire profundo antes de contestarle la verdad. Ella fue honesta, era mi turno-. Solo se que tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti y... que quiero besarte, abrazarte y hacerte cosas de las que probablemente jamas hayas escuchado en tu vida.  
Su rostro no se inmuto ni un segundo, por mi abrupta confesión.  
-Que te parece si... empezamos por los abrazos y los besos y... -sus mejillas enrojecieron- ya veremos el resto.  
-No sabes de lo que estas hablando, Renesmee. Yo no te convengo. Eres una niña, yo no debería de...  
-Entonces, vete -me quede estatico, yo no me queria ir-. Yo estoy aceptando cualquier cosa que tu corazón o tu... libido quieran ofrecerme. No soy exigente, solo no quiero... estar lejos de ti.  
Gruesas lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.  
Ella no podía estar hablando en serio, o si?  
Que no tenia dieciséis años? Por que hablaba como una mujer adulta, madura y racional.  
Mas bien irracional!  
Una niña no me podía estar pidiendo ser mi... amante!  
Pero quien soy yo para negarle algo que he querido darle desde el primer día en que la vi? Ademas yo quería cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos y caprichos. Ya sea por que me deseaba como yo a ella, o solo por que estaba encaprichada conmigo por ser algo prohibido...  
No importa, el caso es que ella quiere estar conmigo y yo se lo concederé... Aunque eso sea mi perdición.


	8. La Princesa Dice Adiós

**La Princesa Dice Adiós  
**  
A partir de ese día, comencé a ir a su habitación a las diez de la noche y por las mañanas le enviaba una docena de tulipanes blancos. Los tulipanes eran puros como ella y su alma. Claro que no los enviaba con una tarjeta, pero ella sabia que eran de mi parte.  
Al entrar a su habitación, ella me esperaba despierta, me recibía con un beso suave, lento, y húmedo, que me dejaba a punto de ebullición. Me acostaba a su lado mientras ella me contaba de su día. Su cabeza reposaba en mi pecho lo cual me saba acceso al intoxicante aroma de su cabello.  
-Iras al baile de este viernes? - le pregunte al siguiente lunes.  
-Nop.  
-Por que?  
-No tengo disfraz.  
-Ve. Yo me inscribí como chaperón, por que pensé que irías.  
-Mmm... mañana me comprare un antifaz.  
A la mañana siguiente, moví cielo, mar y tierra consiguiendo un disfraz de Blanca Nieves. Me parecía apropiado ya que ella era inocente y encantadora como aquel personaje.

Para mi buena suerte, Leah y Seth se enfermaron. Tenían gripe estomacal y no pudieron ir al baile. Leah había comprado un vestido y una gran tiara, se disfrazaría de reina y a mi me disfrazaría de rey. El disfraz no me gustaba, pero quedaría acorde con el de Nessie. Ella seria la encantadora Princesa Blanca Nieves y yo su Príncipe Azul. En que estupideces estoy pensando?!  
El gimnasio del colegio estaba decorado para la ocasión, con telarañas, calaveras, ataudes y ese tipo de cosas. Converse con otros padres de familia, sobre nuestros hijos, la familia, los negocios. Estuve entretenido en eso hasta que ella llego.  
En verdad parecía Blanca Nieves.  
Aparte del vestido azul con amarillo, pero parecía... y se veía con esa aura de ingenuidad y ternura, tan propia del personaje de Disney. Tan propia de ella. Sus largos risos caían por sus hombros y eran domados por un liston rojo. Pensé que tras de ella entrarían unos animalitos del bosque y los siente enanos.  
Lamentablemente no me pude acercar a Nessie, siempre estaba rodeada de sus amigos y compañeros y yo rodeado de padres de familia y maestros.  
-Hola, señor Black -saludo su dulce voz a mis espaldas-. Como sigue Seth?  
-Supongo que bien - admití, viendo sus enormes ojos achocolatados.  
Desee con toda mi alma besar sus labios rojos, comérmela a besos, estrecharla entre mis brazos.  
-Supone? - pregunto divertida.  
-Si... Yo les iba a llamar, pero... me distraje - conteste con honestidad.  
-Iras hoy? - pregunto muy bajito.  
-Si - respondí de inmediato.  
No había noche en que no quisiera ir a su casa.  
-Te esperare.  
Cuando entre a su habitación, ella no estaba en su cama como cada noche.  
-Nessie?  
-Bu! - salto tras de mi.  
-Me asustaste - susurre riéndome de su broma.  
-Ven -Renesmee me tomo de la mano y me sentó en su cama-. Besame.  
Se subió a mi regazo y metió su dulce lengua en mi boca, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara de inmediato.  
-Me encantas, Renesmee.  
-Y tu a mi, Jake - cuando me dice Jake, me siento mas joven.  
Que estúpido, como si eso en verdad me hiciera mas joven.  
La respiración de Nessie, así como la mía se convirtieron en un jadeo superficial y violento. Me sentía sumamente acalorado y necesitaba mas de ella. Ya no me eran suficiente los besos y las caricias a su cuerpo sobre la ropa. Metí mi mano bajo su blusa de la pijama y acaricie su espalda. Era tan suave, sedosa y ardiente.  
No, esto no era suficiente... Necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos, murmurando mi nombre.  
-Tengo que irme, Renesmee - le dije lavantandola de mi regazo, con un gesto violento.  
-Tan pronto? - sus ojos me miraron con tristeza y me hizo un puchero.  
-No es que no quiera estar contigo... Es exactamente por eso. Quiero estar contigo.  
-Y yo contigo - se acerco de nuevo con intenciones de besarme.  
-No puedes querer eso, Nessie - detuve sus manos.  
-Por que no? Yo te quiero...  
-Me quieres? - pregunte con voz ahogada.  
Ella asintió.  
-Yo tambien te quiero. Te quiero mas de lo que debería.  
-Entonces por que no quieres estar conmigo?  
_Oh Nessie, si supieras las ganas que tengo de arrancarte esa linda pijama rosa, atarte a la cama, besar cada centimetro de tu piel ardiente..._  
-Eres una niña.  
-Sabes que... esto ya me esta hartando -se separo de mi-. Si no querías nada en serio conmigo, si solo ibas a jugar con lo que yo siento por ti... No hubieras venido nunca a mi habitación.  
-Nessie...  
-Yo te quiero. Pero si en verdad no ibas a... estar conmigo en serio... Si en verdad solo me ves como a una niña, es mejor que ya no vengas. Es lo mejor para ambos.


	9. Carlie

**Carlie?  
**

Una semana había pasado desde que Renesmee y yo no nos veíamos.  
Era verdad lo que ella había dicho. Era lo mejor para nosotros dos estar separados. Yo la amaba como a una mujer, pero aun la veía como una niña.  
La extrañaba con toda mi alma.  
Extrañaba sus dulces y tiernos besos, su enorme sonrisa al verme entrar por su ventana, sus brazos rodeando mi espalda, sus manos enredándose en mi pelo mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban con suavidad. Extrañaba contarle sobre mi día y escuchar el suyo.  
Todos los días le preguntaba a Seth por ella, solo me contestaba: _esta bien_. Nunca me dijo: _te manda saludos o me pregunto por ti._ Nada.  
Las semanas pasaron y solo la vi una sola vez; bajo del auto negro que manejaba su chofer y se despidió de el con aquel extraño saludo que inventaron cuando ella tenia seis años.  
Renesmee no me vio. Pero cuando yo la vi el corazón se me hizo del tamaño de una pasita. Me costaba respirar. Quería correr a su lado, besarla, abrazarla y decirle que la amaba y extrañaba con toda mi alma.  
Camino a mi oficina... llore. Llore por mi maldita mala suerte.  
Por que tenia que ser tan viejo? Por que tenia que ser ella tan joven?

A principios de diciembre, corrí hasta su casa. Había seguido corriendo y haciendo ejercicio, para no pensar en ella. Al llegar a su hogar, recorrí el camino que había hecho desde la primera noche: pegado a los arbustos, hasta llegar al jardín trasero. Una vez ahí, trepe por la enredadera y subí hasta su balcón. No esperaba que la puerta corrediza estuviera abierta, pero lo estaba, igual que la primera noche. La deslice con cuidado para no hacer ruido y entre a su habitación, la cual estaba a oscuras. Camine a tientas hasta su cama y prendí la lamparita de noche.  
Ahí estaba ella. La princesita de porcelana mas hermosa del mundo. Estaba cobijada hasta el cuello, hecha bolita. Tal vez tenia frío.  
Con cuidado subí a su cama y bese sus mejillas y sus labios.  
Lo se, había caído aun mas bajo que en otras ocaciones, pero necesitaba verla, abrazarla, besarla y decirle que la extrañaba y amaba como nunca antes había amado a nadie.  
Renesmee despertó y me vio asustada.  
-Que haces aquí? -pregunto con frialdad-. Vete, Jacob.  
-No me voy a ir - baje el rostro de nuevo e intente besarla.  
-No, vete. No me toques.  
-Quiero estar contigo, Ness.  
-No -se revolvió en mis brazos, intentando escapar de mi-. Vete, no vuelvas.  
-Pero yo te quiero.  
-No es cierto. Vete, Jacob - comenzo a llorar.  
-Renesmee yo te amo.  
-No lo digas -se echo a llorar apartándose de mi-. No lo digas, por que te vas a ir. Me vas a dejar como todos.  
-Te juro que no. Haré todo lo posible por que tu y yo estemos juntos. Lo prometo.  
-No es verdad. Me dejaras -sollozo-. No me dejes, Jacob.  
En un segundo ya tenia sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.  
Primero me corre y luego me pide que no la deje? Quien entiende a las mujeres? Pero yo no la iba a dejar.  
-No te voy a dejar, Renesmee.  
-Lo dices en serio - su carita estaba totalmente empapada.  
-Si - limpie sus lagrimas con mis labios.  
-De verdad me amas? - pregunto con la respiración agitada, luego de un largo y algo pecaminoso beso.  
-Mas que a mi propia vida.  
-Nunca antes me habían dicho esas palabras.  
Nunca?  
-Tal vez por que eres muy joven aun. Pero tus padres te lo han de decir cada vez que te ven, no?  
Nessie nego con la cabeza, antes de que terminara de hablar.  
-No. Ellos no me lo dicen. No después de lo de Carlie.  
-Carlie?  
-Ella era... era mi hermanita.  
Era?  
-Yo tenia diez, ella seis cuando murió. Los doctores hicieron lo que pudieron... Ellos apenas si me miraron durante dos años. No solo ellos perdieron a una hija, yo también perdí a mi hermana... Pero también los perdí a ellos -sollozo.  
-Te culpan de su... muerte? - pregunte con voz ahogada.  
-No lo se. Tal vez. No estaba enferma. Todo fue muy rápido. Luego de que regresamos de esquiar en Suiza... estuvo una semana en el hospital... solo una semana.  
-Entonces tu no tuviste nada que ver, Nessie.  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
-Eso no cambia todos estos años sola -suspiro con tristeza.  
-Ahora me tienes a mi, cielo.  
Bese sus labios de nuevo.  
Yo no me alejaría de ella nunca mas. La amaba, ademas queria compenzar con mi amor el que sus padres no le dieron después de la muerte de su hermanita.  
Yo la iba a amar lo que me resta de vida.

* * *

**_Para este cap no tenia nada pero nada de inspiración. Aun después de varias semanas... sigo sin la inspiración para cambiarlo..._**


	10. Te Esperare

**_Te Esperare_  
**

Mi vida era algo... genial. Aun había unos detalles que la hacían menos grata, pero iba a resolverlos. Tenia en mi vida a la mujer mas hermosa, tierna, cariñosa, atractiva y adorable del mundo. La amaba y ella... bueno aun no me lo dice, pero lo se. Ella me ama. Renesmee me ama.  
Todas las noches subía hasta su balcón y nos besábamos por horas. En las mañanas hacia planes a futuro. Abrí una cuenta en el banco, donde fui depositando dinero. Esa cuenta seria para Leah, si me daba el divorcio amigablemente, o para mi, si me dejaba en la ruina. Esperaba que fuera la primera opción.

Navidad se fue acercando cada vez mas y yo no sabia que regalarle a Nessie. Tenia que ser algo discreto, para que nadie le hiciera preguntas. Así que un auto, no era muy buena idea. Tampoco un abrigo de pieles, como una vez la imagine. Tal vez... joyas. Si, joyas. Algo que ella traiga siempre para que se acuerde de mi.  
Fui a infinidad de joyerías, buscando algo apropiado para ella. Había anillos muy bonitos, brazaletes con cientos de dijes, pendientes con piedras preciosas. Nada parecía lo suficiente para ella.  
Mi casa ya estaba decorada a mediados de diciembre, pero yo no tenia ni pizca de ganas de celebrar esas fechas con mi familia. Fingir ante mi padre que Leah y yo somos felices, era una pesadila. Ella ya no hacia el esfuerzo por aparentar que eramos un matrimonio feliz, frente a Seth. La familia ya no era una familia. Solo eramos dos adultos que comparten la casa con un adolescente. Aun seguimos al pendiente de Seth, cuidando que no ande en malos pasos y que siga bien en la escuela. Pero ya no somos una familia.  
Entrando el año, cuando pasen las fiestas, le pedire el divorcio a Leah.

El 20 de diciembre me di una vuelta por una pequeña joyería que esta a unas calles del bufete.  
Una pequeña campana sonó cuando abrí la puerta, alertando al dulce abuelito detrás del mostrador, que un cliente había llegado.  
-Buenas tardes. En que puedo ayudarlo?  
-Estos buscando un regalo, para alguien muy especial - murmure mirando las vitrinas llenas de joyas.  
-Como que esta buscando?  
-No se. En realidad no conozco muy bien sus gustos, aun.  
-Conoce la fecha de su nacimiento? Tal vez eso ayude.  
-Septiembre - respondí de inmediato.  
-Aquí tengo unos anillos con la piedra del mes de septiembre.  
El hombre me mostro una gran variedad de anillos, pendientes, dijes... nada me convenció.  
-Como es la persona? Físicamente.  
-Es... adorable. Es muy blanca, ojos grandes color chocolate, labios llenos y rojos. Risos espesos, largos y cobrizos... Parece una muñequita - concluí.  
El agradable ancianito, medito unos segundos la descripción que le di de Nessie.  
-Tal vez tengo algo... - se fue a la parte posterior de la tienda, murmurando algo para si mismo.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, regreso con una cajita de madera muy antigua, pero en buen estado. Con cuidado la puso sobre el mostrador y la abrió con un tanto de dramatismo.  
Era una caja de música. Tocaba una suave, dulce y tierna melodía. Claro de Luna de Debbussy.  
-Es perfecta.  
-Aun no le muestro el verdadero regalo - murmuro el señor emocionado y un tanto enfadado.  
Abrió un compartimento secreto a un lado de la cajita y saco un camafeo con fondo lila. El perfil marfileño de Renesmee estaba grabado en el. Era ella.  
-Es un relicario también - el anciano abrió el camafeo y estaba vació. No habia ni fotografías ni inscripción alguna.  
-Me lo llevo! Puede grabar algo en el?  
-Por supuesto. Que inscripción desea? - pregunto tomando un block de notas y una pluma.  
Lo pensé un momento.  
-Te esperare.  
Era lo que siempre me decía Nessie, cada noche.  
"Vendras mañana?"  
"Por supuesto, Nessie" Besaba sus labios fugazmente.  
"Te esperare"  
Ademas... yo la esperaría.  
Esperaría a que ella tuviera la mayoria de edad, para hacer publico nuestro amor y que ya no fuera ilegal. Y algun día... tal vez... casarnos.


	11. El Mejor Regalo de Navidad

**_El Mejor Regalo de__ Navidad  
_**El 23 de diciembre, mi padre llego. Tuvimos que interpretar el papel de familia feliz. Leah y yo sonreímos mucho y Seth se comporto educadamente.  
Me moría por salir de esa asfixiante situación, de esa casa... Quería correr a los suaves y cálidos brazos de Renesmee. Besar sus labios, pegarla a mi cuerpo.

Por la noche me escabullí de mi casa, sin que nadie lo supiera. Había escondido el regalo de Nessie en el maletero de mi auto, donde nadie podía encontrarlo. Conduje por las adornadas calles, tratando de imaginarme su reacción al ver su regalo.  
Pero... y si no le gustaba?  
Bueno, no importa. Podía comprarla otra cosa. Cualquier cosa, que ella me pidiera.  
Escale con habilidad la enredadera que llevaba a su balcón y abrí la puerta de vidrio.  
-Hola! -salto a mis brazos de inmediato, enredando sus piernas en mi cintura-. Todo el día he pensado en ti. Te extraño mucho.  
Nunca nadie me había dicho eso.  
-Todo el día he pensado en el momento en que por fin llegaras - murmuro llenando de besos mi rostro.  
Sus suaves y desenfrenados besos eran mi perdición. El olor de su piel, su cabello, el sabor de sus labios, toda ella me volvía loco. Su sonrisa tierna, sus ojos ingenuos...  
-Yo también te extrañe y te voy a extrañar mas en todas estas noches que no te vea - susurre una vez que nos dimos un respiro.  
-Yo te extrañare mas... Estúpida época navideña - hizo un puchero.  
-Te traje un regalo - me baje de su cama y camine hasta donde había dejado la mochila negra.  
-Yo tengo un regalo, para ti también - salto de la cama y se dirigió a su armario.  
Cuando ella regreso, yo ya tenia su regalo envuelto en papel dorado sobre mi rodilla.  
-Abre el tuyo primero - me moría por entregarle el camafeo.  
Nessie se mordió el labio, mientras desgarraba el papel.  
-Que es?  
-Tendrás que abrirlo, para averígualo - murmure contra su cuello y mi beso le hizo cosquillas.  
Nessie ahogo un grito al ver la caja de música.  
-Es... tan hermosa - paso la punta de sus dedos por la tapa labrada.  
Abrió la caja y sus ojos brillaron al escuchar la suave música.  
-Es perfecta. Muchas gracias, Jake - me planto un beso.  
-No me agradezcas aun.  
-Por que no? - su rostro se torno confundido.  
Accione el compartimiento secreto y salio el collar con el camafeo-relicario.  
Me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-Es...  
-Eres tu - cerré la cadena alrededor de su cuello.  
-Soy yo? - sus hermosos ojos chocolate, estaban llenos de lagrimas y me miraron emocionados.  
-Si. Mira es igual a ti. Tiene una linda cara de munequita, tiene risos y sostiene una flor como las que _misteriosamente_ llegan a tu casa cada mañana -sonreí al igual que ella-. Ve lo que dice dentro.  
Renesmee tomo la joye entre sus dedos y miro con detenimiento la inscripción.  
-Que ocurre? No... no te gusto? - pregunte cuando ella no hablo.  
-No es eso... Es que me diste un regalo muy perfecto -suspiro-. No creo que lo merezca.  
-Tu mereces eso y mas.  
Me miro con sus grandes e ingenuos ojos de chocolate y pude leer su incredulidad.  
-Veamos que me regalaste.  
-No! -me arrebato la bolsa de regalo de las manos-. No creo que sea apropiado. No esta al nivel de lo que tu me diste.  
-No digas tonterías - tome la bolsa de nuevo.  
Busque mi regalo y me encontré con una pequeña prenda blanca de encaje y algodón.  
-La traía puesta el día en que te conocí - susurro muy bajito y con las mejillas enrojecidas.  
Renesmee... mi princesita de porcelana, había traído esa diminuta prenda el día en que la conocí y... me la estaba regalando?  
Y pensaba que no era suficiente?  
Debería de regalarle la joyería entera, para igualarla!  
Coloque las _panties_ de nuevo en la bolsa y me abalance sobre ella como un león a una bebe gacela en plena cacería. Abrí sus piernas para colocarme entre ellas y poseerla ahí mismo en su habitación.  
Como siempre, ella no se asusto, ni detuvo mi ataque. Al contrario, busco mis labios y me beso con violencia. Sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura y sus manos en mi pelo.  
-Jake... - murmuro con la voz agitada, cuando mis labios se dirigieron a su cuello y mis manos se metieron bajo su blusa.  
Apreté sus senos desnudos con fuerza y ella solto un pequeño gemido. Nunca había gemido. Aquel dulce sonido trajo a mi aquellas fantasías que tuve con ella los primeros días de conocerla. Claro que aun las tengo, pero trato de erradicarlas para no atacarla como ahora lo estoy haciendo, cada vez que la vea.  
Nos estábamos pasando de los limites que habíamos puesto, pero no podía detenerme. La necesitaba hoy mas que nunca.  
-Te amo, Jacob - susurro muy bajito.  
No estaba seguro si había escuchado bien. Detuve nuestro encuentro y la mire a los ojos.  
-Hice algo mal? - pregunto temerosa.  
-No. Claro que no. Es solo que... Me amas?  
Asintió y su carita se torno roja como un tomatito.  
Sonreí ampliamemente y nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz, como en ese momento.  
Ella me amaba. Yo la amaba.  
Quise con toda mi alma poder adelantar el tiempo. Tener los papeles del divorcio en una mano y aquella exquisita mujer llamada Renesmee, en la otra.  
Tenia que ser paciente. Pronto todo se acomodaría del modo adecuado, para que ella y yo estemos juntos.  
Se que algun día estaremos juntos.  
Yo la esperaría.


	12. Leah eres la Mejor

**_Nunca Pensé Decir Esto... Pero Leah, Eres La Mejor_**

Me estaba acomodando la corbata de seda, frente al espejo de la habitación que compartía con Leah. Era antes de las nueve de la mañana. Era jueves, mi cumpleaños numero 39. Diablos!  
Nunca antes había odiado cumplir años. Antes amaba mis cumpleaños, ahora no quería ni por nada del mundo tener un año mas. Eso me acercaba mas a la vejez y me alejaba mas de la tierna edad de Renesmee.  
Suspire frente al espejo y alise las solapas del traje azul marino, tome mi portafolio plateado y las llaves del auto.  
-Feliz cumpleaños! - Leah entro a la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una caja delgada en sus manos.  
-Gracias - respondí a regañadientes y le correspondí el beso en la mejilla.  
-Toma, es entrega especial - me entrego la caja con papel de regalo negro con un listón rojo.  
Puse mis cosas de nuevo en la cama y desate el listón, haciendo una mueca. No estaba de humor para recibir regalos, ni felicitaciones.  
Al abrir la caja, me quede de piedra.  
-Que... que es?  
-No te gusta? - la mirada de Leah se volvió cautelosa, incluso desilucionada.  
-No... entiendo.  
-Ya estan firmados, ves? - señalo la conocida firma.  
Tome los papeles y me deje caer sentado en la cama leyéndolos detenidamente.  
Soy abogado, entiendo perfectamente todas y cada una de las palabras en esos papeles, pero lo que no entendía es como es que ya estuvieran firmados y sellados, solo faltaba mi firma.  
-Es... es lo que creo que es?  
Leah asintió con una sonrisa.  
-Feliz Cumpleaños! - me beso en la mejilla de nuevo y me puso un bolígrafo frente al rostro.  
La tome un tanto mareado. Continue leyendo los papeles y con una sonrisa plasme mi firma.  
En verdad habia sido así de fácil?  
Era verdad lo que Leah había hecho?  
-Por que esa cara? Pensé que... No es lo que querías? Pensé que de un momento a otro me lo pedirías. O me vas a decir que aun querías seguir a mi lado?  
-No...  
-Por que... no te ofendas... pero nuestro matrimonio es una burla... Corrección: era. Creo que siempre lo fue -mi ahora ex mujer, se encamino hacia el peinador.  
Yo aun no creía lo que acabada de suceder. Me sentía mareado, pero aun así quería saltar, dar vueltas, gritar, llorar de felicidad.  
-Supongo que ya tienes a alguien no? Yo si. Pero no le digas a nadie, tu y yo aun somos amigos, creo. Es Sam - Leah solto unas risitas traviesas. Tenia años sin escucharla reír de esa manera.  
Espera... De que esta hablando?  
-Sam? _Mi_ Sam Uley? El esposo de tu amiga Emily?  
-Si - Leah continuo peinando su cabello negro y suspiro-. No me sentí tan mal al engañarte, por que supuse que tu también tenias alguien, todos los días sales de casa y regresas ya tarde. Se que dices que vas a correr y se nota que haces ejercicio, no es que me fije, pero aun compartimos habitación y baño...  
-Sam Uley? - pregunte aun sin poder creerlo.  
-No te sientes traicionado verdad? No es que aun me quieras o si?  
-No... es solo que... Nunca lo pensé de Sam, se ve que tiene un matrimonio estable.  
-No, que va! Emily lo engaña con tu secretaria y la de el.  
-Que?! - me levante de la cama tirando los papeles del divorcio. Los recogí y los pegue a mi pecho como si de un tesoro se tratase.  
-Calma! Me ofende un poco que reacciones de esa manera, al saber que tu secretaria tiene amorios con la esposa de Sam, pero cuando te di los papeles del divorcio quedaste catatónico. Yo que me esforcé tanto en tu regalo de cumpleaños.  
-No es eso... sino Rebeca y Emily... y Rachel - me estremecí un tanto asquedado.  
-Eres raro Jacob Black, a la mayoría de los hombres les gusta ese tipo de cosas.  
-Pues a mi no - a mi me gustaban mas la chicas lindas, tiernas, inocentes... Bueno solo una.  
Renesmee...  
Renesmee! Al fin iba a poder estar con ella. Bueno, en realidad no. Pero mi divorcio era el paso uno. El paso dos, que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Paso tres que Nessie fuera a la universidad, casarnos y vivir felices para siempre. Diablos, ni siquiera la misma Renesmee habla así de cursi.  
-Buscare una casa mas pequeña, para Seth y para mi. Tu te iras con tu chica?  
-Eeeh... No. No lo creo. También buscare un lugar mas chico, tal vez cerca del bufete. Por que no se quedan aquí tu y Seth? - sugerí.  
-No, es muy grande. No necesitamos mucho.  
-Y que te parece si la vendemos y el dinero que saquemos lo usamos para nuestras nuevas casas? - me sentía muy generoso y agradecido con ella esa mañana.  
Leah lo pensó un momento, terminando de maquillarse.  
-Me parece que no es muy justo, puesto que tu pagaste la casa en su totalidad...  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, luego de este regalo.  
-De acuerdo. Necesitamos hablar con Seth, aun que creo que ya lo sospecha. Que te parece si tenemos una ultima cena familiar, mañana por la noche?  
-Perfecto - acorde aun sintiéndome en la luna.  
-Desde el consultorio llamare a una oficina de bienes y raíces, para que comiencen con lo necesario y pongan en el mercado la casa. Seguro que no quieres quedarte con ella?  
-No, Leah. Gracias.  
-No hay problema. Ire a hablar con la servidumbre para que organicen la cena de mañana. Llevas a Seth a la escuela?  
-Si, por supuesto.  
Mi ex esposa se acerco a mi y tomo sus papeles del divorcio y los guardo en una gaveta de cedro.  
-Fue un gusto ser tu esposa, Jacob Black - me tendió su pequeña y morena mano con una sonrisa.  
-Igual, Leah...  
-Clearwater. Ya no soy Leah Black.  
Con su comentario no pude mas que sonreír y abrazarla como agradecimiento.


	13. Renesmee tiene la Culpa

**_Renesmee tiene la Culpa  
_**  
Seth iba muy callado en el auto. Tal vez Leah tenia razón y el ya sospechaba algo de nuestra separación.  
-Por que tan serio? - lo mire por el espejo retrovisor.  
-Por nada, papa - mascullo entre dientes mirando por la ventanilla.  
-Estas bien?  
-Que si, papa!  
Estacione el auto frente a la escuela y Seth se bajo con demasiada prisa.  
-Oye, oye -me baje del auto siguiéndolo-. Espera - lo tome del hombro.  
-Es Renesmee, si? - pregunto a la defensiva y yo me quede hasta sin respirar.  
-Que...que con ella?  
-Por su culpa nadie quiere salir conmigo.  
-Como que por su culpa? - Nessie nunca me había hablado respecto a Seth. Únicamente el día en que le pregunte si seguía saliendo con el, ella se rió y dijo:  
_No! Termine con el al día siguiente que tu y yo terminamos. Recuerdas que solo era un pretexto para verte? Ademas el se beso con Claire el día de mi fiesta, en verdad crees que iba a seguir con el si tu no existieras?_  
-Ella le contó a todas sus amigas que bese a Claire en su fiesta y ahora nadie quiere salir conmigo. Una chica de hecho me dio una bofetada la semana pasada.  
-Eso no es culpa de Ne... Renesmee. Es tuya y de nadie mas, Seth.  
-Por que la defiendes?!  
-Por que yo y tu madre no te criamos de esa manera, de andar con un chica y engañarla en su propia fiesta. Eso nunca te lo enseñamos.  
-Es lo que han hecho! Tu y mama tienen amantes.  
-Eso no es verdad, Seth - claro, que lo era.  
-Se van a separar, que no?  
-Pero no es por eso, Seth. Mañana lo hablaremos en la noche. Ademas como dije, Renesmee no tiene la culpa. Por que no le dices a la niña esa... Claire, que salga contigo. Después de todo engañaste a tu novia con ella.  
-Ya olvidalo, si?  
Un familiar auto negro se detuvo frente a nosostros y de el salio la culpable de mi felicidad y de la estúpida sonrisa que traigo en el rostro en todo el día.  
Sus leggins blancas torneaban deliciosamente sus piernas y su faldita azul se elevanto levemente con la brisa helada de enero. Su grueso abrigo azul me impedía que viera la curvatura de sus senos, pero ahí estaba su sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Con eso me conformaba. Su cabello estaba semicubierto con un sombrerito de rojo, que combinaba con sus guantes y bufanda.  
-Adios, Emmett! - se despidió de su chofer, quien seguía al volante.  
Nessie miro en nuestra dirección.  
-Hola, señor Black! - sus ojos brillaron y se oscurecieron al mismo tiempo.  
Tenían el mismo tono que por las noches, cuando me separaba de ella jadeando, imaginándome estando dentro de ella.  
-Hola, Renesmee!  
Camino hacia nosotros acomodando su mochila al hombro.  
-Tengo mucho sin verlo -unas diez horas-. Como esta?  
-Muy bien, gracias. Y tu?  
-Un poco congelada -_yo puedo quitarte el frío_.- Hola Seth.  
Miro al alududo de reojo.  
-Hola - mi hijo respondió a regañadientes y se marcho sin despedirse.  
-Debo ir a clases, fue un gusto verlo señor Black - me guino el ojo seductoramente.  
-El gusto fue mio.  
Me moría por decirle que ya estaba divorciado. Pero quería decírselo en privado, donde pudiéramos celebrar mi nueva soltería. Quería estrecharla a mi cuerpo, besar sus labios, escuchar mi nombre entre jadeos. Sentir sus labios en mi cuello, sus manos en mi pecho.  
Últimamente nos alejabamos demaciado de los limites. He llegado a tocar su intimidad sobre la ropa, por que se que si la toco no podre detenerme.

El día en el trabajo se me hizo eterno.  
Tuve que concentrarme de verdad en una junta, era un caso importante y si lo ganabamos podría traerme una muy buena suma de dinero. Con la cual tenia planeado comprar una cabaña lejos de la ciudad. Un lugar secreto para compartir con Nessie, mientras pudiéramos hacer publica nuestra relación.  
De niño, solía ir de pesca con papa. Era un lugar hermoso, el lago es enorme y profundo, ella puede nadar con un lindo traje de baño que me haga perder la cabeza. Tal vez a Nessie le guste un lugar así, un lugar donde solo existamos nosotros. Alejado de todo y de todos.  
Solo ella y yo.


	14. Alma Gemela?

**_Alma Gemela?  
_**

Renesmee se tomo la noticia de mi divorcio... bastante bien.  
Demasiado bien diría yo.  
Sus manos bajaron de mi cuello a mis hombros, de mis hombros a mi pecho, mientras nuestras lenguas seguían danzando sin control. Mis manos recorrían su espalda, su cintura, sus caderas, aprete su delicioso trasero y mordí su labio inferior.  
-Jake...  
-Lo lamento, fue demasiado... - murmure tratando de alejarme de ella.  
-No... Quitate la camisa - susurro con la voz entrecortada.  
-En serio?  
No me respondió, sus manos viajaron a los botones de mi camisa.  
Sus ojos eran casi negros, se habían oscurecido por el deseo. Sentí sonrojarme cuando me vio sin camisa -tengo años sin sonrojarme-. Sus labios se pegaron a los míos y me dio la vuelta para que quedara sobre mi espalda. Nessie continuo besándome; amaba que ella estuviera sobre mi. Imaginaba que algun día ella estaría sobre mi sin ropa, jadeando, con la cabeza hacia atrás, la espalda arqueada, enterrando las uñas en mi pecho.  
-Te amo, Renesmee - murmure viendo sus hermosos ojos.  
Sus labios estaban enrojecidos e hinchados viéndose aun mas apetecibles.  
-Y yo a ti. De verdad me amas? - pregunto con el mentón apoyado en mi pecho.  
-Como nunca he amado a alguien.

En la cena con Leah y Seth, acordamos que yo continuaria pagando la colegiatura de la escuela de Seth. El dinero para cualquier universidad que el eligiera, tenia años en una cuenta que generaba intereses, así que teniamos la cantidad suficiente hasta para pagarle un posgrado o maestría.

Las semanas pasaron y conseguí un buen deparatamento cerca del bufete y una cabaña justo a la orilla del lago y alejada de las demás cabañas de la zona.  
La casa se vendió casi de inmediato. Nos tomo un buen tiempo sacar todas nuestras cosas, algo así como un mes. Los nuevos dueños fueron muy amables al darnos tanto tiempo.  
A mi padre y a la mama de Leah no les agrado mucho que nos hubieramos divorciado y sin avisarles. Para ellos nuestro matrimonio era perfecto. Si, claro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era primavera, así que invite a Renesmee a que fuera conmigo a la casa en el lago. No haríamos nada, yo ya había hablado con ella. No haríamos el amor hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, no había estado muy de acuerdo pero al fin acepto.  
El lago estaba a una hora de la ciudad. Nos quedamos de ver en la gasolinera que esta a la vuelta de mi departamento a las nueve de la mañana. Por el espejo retrovisor lateral vi el Mini Coper rojo que sus padres le regalaron a Nessie en navidad y le cerré el paso para que ella me siguiera.  
Durante una hora continue viéndola por el espejo retrovisor, ella sonreía y me saludaba levantando la mano del volante.  
Al llegar a la cabaña, Nessie salio del auto y salto a mis brazos enroscando sus piernas en mi cintura. Teníamos unos días sin vernos, me había quedado en el bufete hasta muy tarde dejando todo en regla para irme una semana de vacaciones.  
-Te odio! -exclamo mientras la acostaba sobre la cajuela de mi auto-. Te he extrañado mucho.  
-Y yo a ti - succione la piel de su cuello, quería dejar una marca, una marca que dijera que ella era mía, pero no la podía arriesgar. Alguien en su casa podría verla.  
-No es cierto, no te odio. Te amo - se arrepintió de sus palabras.  
Detuve mi ataque a su cuerpo y la deje con cuidado de nuevo en el suelo. Tome su mano izquierda y caminamos rumbo a la puerta principal.  
-Espero que te guste - murmure abriendo la puerta.  
Había mandado amueblar la propiedad, todo muy rustico para que combinara con el ambiente; muebles de madera de teca. Tal vez Nessie quiera cambiar algo, después de todo ese lugar seria nuestro.  
Luego de que le di el recorrido oficial, -la sala, la cocina, el pequeño comedor, la terraza y las habitaciones- entre Nessie y yo preparamos el desayuno, había comprado toda una despensa para una semana en días pasados.  
Era raro vernos de día, siempre nos veíamos en la clandestinidad de la noche, en la penumbra de su habitación.  
Me sorprendió que fuera tan diestra en la cocina, no sabia que tuviera esas cualidades. Ella cocino luego de que yo queme los huevos y de alguna forma hasta el café.  
Nessie limpio el sarten y puso una cucharada de mantequilla en el, mientras yo solo batía los huevos en un recipiente de plástico.  
-Agregales un chorrito de leche - murmuro pasándome el envase.  
-Leche?  
-Hazlo -la obedecí un tanto desconcertado, no sabia que se les echara leche.  
Me quito la mezcla de las manos y la vertió en el sarten con la mantequilla, luego tomo la pimienta y echo unos cuantos granitos en la palma de su mano. Después hizo lo mismo con la sal.  
Cuando los huevos estuvieron hecho de un lado, comenzó a revolverlos. Así se hacen los huevos revueltos? Que inútil soy! No se ni como se hacen los huevos revueltos. Y yo que me quería lucir haciéndole el desayuno.  
Renesmee noto que estaba parado a media cocina, sintiéndome un inútil.  
-Por que no pones el pan en la tostadora? - murmuro con una sonrisa que me robo el aliento.  
Gracias a Dios no queme el pan y pude servir el jugo de naranja y el café sin hacer un desastre. Unos minutos después estaba en la mesa de la cocina, desayunando huevos con tocino, fruta, pan, jugo y café... con la mujer de mi vida.  
O debería de decir con la niña de mi vida. Se veía insoportablemente joven e ingenua, sus ojos siempre tenían esa chispa de inocencia. Me sentí mal de nuevo por estar con ella.  
Que futuro podía ofrecerle yo? Si algun dia nos llegaramos a casar, lo mas seguro es que Nessie quiera hijos. Eso cuando seria? A los veinticinco... a los treinta? Cuantos años tendre yo para ese entonces? Si tengo suerte seré un ansiano cuando nuestros hijos salgan de la universidad y si no tengo suerte, estaré tres metros bajo tierra.  
Cuando ella tenga mi edad, treinta y nueve, yo tendre sesenta y dos! Ella merece a alguien joven a su lado, alguien que experimente por primera vez todo junto con ella. No alguien como yo, un viejo mas que experimentado.  
Pero incluso pensar que algun día me separare de Renesmee, duele. Duele hasta casi quedar agónico.  
Yo quiero ser el primero en todo con ella. El primero que la tenga entre sus brazos, el primero en recibir sus tímidas caricias, sus besos tiernos y llenos de pasión. Quiero estar con ella por el resto de mi vida.  
Mi madre solía decir que todos nacimos con un alma gemela, y que no necesariamente tienen que ser compatibles en todo. Solo tienen que saber que se aman y que harían todo con tal de estar juntos. Yo debía estar contra toda la sociedad tan conservadora de Washington DC, para estar con ella, se que seremos juzgados una vez que estemos juntos, pero no me importara, por que estare con ella. Con mi alma gemela... en el cuerpo de una niña.


	15. Niña Mala

**_Niña Mala_**

Renesmee Cullen era una chica mala... Muy mala... Con un corazón negro y un alma corrompida.  
Después de nuestro desayuno juntos, fue al pequeño muelle tras la casa y miro el lago con detenimiento. Se sentó en la orilla y metió los pies en el agua. Me senté a su lado y pase mi brazo izquierdo por sus hombros.  
No podía creer que estuviéramos solos, en un lugar lejos de todo lo que conocemos. No estábamos en mi departamento, ni en su casa, la escuela o mi trabajo.  
Luego de besarnos por unos minutos y de que mi mano se posara donde no debería, ella entro a la casa. No supe a que, no me dijo.  
A los quince minutos regreso con un traje de baño blanco, de dos piezas. Ni siquiera me hablo, corrió por el muelle y salto al lago. Nado sola un buen rato. Yo no podía moverme de mi lugar, solo podía verla como idiota, con los pies metidos dentro del agua. Nessie nado hasta la boya roja en medio del enorme lago y regreso de nuevo.  
-No me acompañas? - pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.  
-No, prefiero quedarme aquí.  
-Por que?  
_Por que si entro al agua contigo, te haré mía sin importarme las consecuencias._  
-Así estoy bien.  
-El agua esta deliciosa.  
Igual que tu - pensé.  
Nessie comenzó a lanzarme agua al rostro, con sus pequeñas manitas.  
-Para que compraste una casa en el lago para nosotros... si no vas a nadar conmigo? - hizo un puchero y sentí como mi entrepierna comenzaba a endurecerse.  
-Es... para después.  
-Después? Vamos Jake, solo nadaremos. No te hare nada malo - todavia tuvo la osadía de burlarse.  
Negué con la cabeza y respire profundo.  
Renesmee levanto la ceja derecha, con actitud contrariada. Nado para acercarse mas a mi y su expresión cambio.  
-No me puedes dar aunque sea un beso - murmuro con voz tierna.  
Manipuladora!  
Me incline un poco y ella apoyo sus manos en mis rodillas y se impulso para salir del agua.  
A pesar de que me había ordenado a mi mismo a darle solo un beso, de alguna forma la jale de las muñecas sacándola del agua. Pronto la tuve sobre mi mojándome totalmente, pero no me importo, tenia su cuerpo semi desnudo sobre mi y su lengua luchando contra la mia.  
-Jake... Por favor - murmuro entre beso y beso mientras sus manos me quitaban la playera.  
-No, Ness.  
-Por favor - me miro con ojos tristes y suplicantes.  
-Que mas quisiera yo, tenerte entre mis brazos, hacerte mía por completo - acaricie su rostro de porcelana.  
-Entonces por que...?  
-Tienes dieciséis años, yo treinta y nueve. Te esperare amor. No importa por cuanto tiempo, yo te esperare.  
-Pero yo no quiero esperar. Quiero estar contigo... para siempre - estampo sus labios en los míos, casi con furia.  
Me era imposible quitármela de encima. No quería alejarla, mi cuerpo la pedía a gritos.  
Mis manos recorrieron su espalda mojada y mis dedos deshicieron los nudos que ataban la parte superior de su traje de baño. No, no me iba a permitir ver sus senos... pero ya me imaginaba atrapando sus pezones endurecidos con mis labios.  
-Nessie, no! - separe su cara de la mía y me miro ceñuda.  
-Aguafiestas.

Durante las dos semanas de vacaciones de primavera, Nessie fue a comer y a nadar a la cabaña.  
Me parecía que cada día, sus atuendos se encogían cada vez mas. El primer día llevaba un short de mezclilla debajo de la rodilla y una blusita muy linda color turquesa de cuello alto y sin mangas. El segundo día otro short de mezclilla negra y una blusa morada de tirantes gruesos, días después un vestido veraniego amarillo con blanco, luego un short de mezclilla a medio muslo artisticamente desgarrado y una blusa roja de un solo hombro. Y los últimos días unos shortcitos que apenas cubrían lo necesario y unas blusas de tirantes delgados y muy escotadas.  
Trate con toda mi alma desviar la mirada de sus senos, pero ella no llevaba sostén. Con solo estirar un poco mi mano podía tocarlos, moldearlos a mi gusto.  
Ella lo había hecho a proposito, estaba determinada a hacerme flaquear en mi resolución. Quería que me entregara a mis instintos y no a la razón. Debía ser fuerte, tenia que ser fuerte. No iba a cumplir su capricho, no iba a tomar su cuerpo. No aun.  
Pero toda ella era una delicia irresistible. Sus ojos chocolate, su mirada ingenua y picara, sus labios rojos y carnosos y esa sonrisa traviesa, su delicada y lisa piel de porcelana, sus curvas suavemente marcadas, sus senos firmes y pequeños, su cintura estrecha, sus caderas lijeramente redondeadas y ese pequeño trasero que invitaba a ser apretado con fuerza durante una noche acalorada llena de lujuria y pasión.  
_Se fuerte, Jacob. Se fuerte_ - me decía a mi mismo cada vez que la veía bajar de su auto rojo, con un atuendo mas pequeño y revelador que el anterior.


	16. Time Goes By

**_Time Goes By_**

Al termino de las vacaciones de primavera, deje de ir a la casa de Nessie por las noches. Solo nos veíamos los fines de semana en la cabaña. Esa niña seguía torturándome con sus atuendos provacativos y sus diminutos trajes de baño.  
Cada vez que me besaba, sentía que iba a morir en ese instante o la poseería de manera salvaje y muy poco caballerosa. Pero ella no me ayudaba, le gustaba verme sufriendo, sudando la gota gorda con cada cruce de piernas que ella hacia, al estilo de Sharon Stone en Basic Instincs.  
El ultimo día de clases, Nessie me llamo al despacho, para preguntarme si podía ir al día siguiente a la cabaña.  
-Claro que puedes ir, es para ambos.  
-Si, por supuesto - murmuro con sarcasmo.  
-Nessie, no te enojes...  
-Si, ya, ya. Adiós - termino la llamada enfadada.  
Puse los ojos en blanco y colgue el teléfono.  
Por que no entendía que aun no era el momento? Eso de salir con una adolescente no era muy practico.  
Primero: Es menor de edad.  
Segundo: Le doblo la edad.  
Tercero: Tiene las hormonas revueltas.  
Eso de las hormonas es bueno y malo. Bueno, por que en el día en que la haga mía, juro que no se la va acabar. Aprovechare cada momento de _calentura_, para poseerla de la manera en que me venga en gana. Y es malo... por que ya estoy algo viejo y ella tal vez quiera mas, cuando yo este a un pie de la tumba, con el corazón desgarrado.

En vacaciones de verano fue una repetición mas intensa de las de primavera. Nessie con sus pequeños trajes de baño y sus senos a mi alcance, con cada blusita escotada que se ponía día a día. Pero no le podía decir nada, me gustaba que tentara al peligro y a la vez lo odiaba.  
El verano me pareció de tres días en lugar de tres meses; en los cuales estuve mas tiempo con Nessie en la cabaña, que en mi departamento con Seth. Pero el últimamente era muy huraño, no había tomado a mal mi divorcio con su madre, al contrario se alegro al suponer que tendría dos cumpleaños y dos navidades.

Me alegraba darme cuerta que el tiempo se me iba mas rápido; al avanzar tan de prisa, Nessie y yo nos acercábamos un poco mas a su mayoria de edad: los dieciocho.  
Pero por lo pronto, su cumpleaños numero diescisiete llego y con ello nuestro primer aniversario. Hacia un año exactamente, que bese a Nessie en su fiesta de cumpleaños. En esta ocasión no quiso fiesta, no quiso nada y sus padres lo aceptaron, a ellos les daba igual. Su hija no existía en su mundo, en cambio ella era todo mi mundo.  
El fin de semana de su cumpleaños, lo pasamos juntos en la cabaña. Le compre un pastel de chocolate y decore el lugar con flores y globos.  
Su carita fue de lo mas adorable, a ver que yo si había querido festejar esa fecha tan especial. En la cama de la habitación principal la esperaba un pequeño lobo de peluche marrón, que había comprado para ella; quería que durmiera con el, algun día yo iba a reemplazar ese lobo. Ademas que estaba eso de que me sentía como un lobo tratando de conquistar a una pequeña corderita, para después deborarla.

Para Halloween, Nessie tuvo la "grandiosa" idea de disfrazarse de colegiala japonesa. En el baile de la escuela, todos la veían de manera poco apropiada. Yo era el único que podía verla así... Me daban ganas de castigarla con unas buenas nalgadas, en ese pequeño trasero que me quitaba el sueño. Pero no podía castigarla hasta el fin de semana, seguía sin verla en su casa como antes.  
Este año no creí celebrar Acción de Gracias, pero Leah y Seth me invitaron a su nueva casa y la pasamos realmente bien. Pensé que seria un tanto incomodo, pero no fue así. Parecíamos tres grandes amigos, que se conocen de toda la vida. Hablamos sobre las universidades que a Seth le interesaban e iba a enviar aplicaciones; con esa platica recordé que no he hablado de eso con Nessie. Ella no esta segura de que estudiar, solo me ha dejado muy en claro que no quiere ser doctora como sus padres, ni abogada como yo.  
Tal vez quiera ser chef, cocina muy bien y hace unas galletitas y unas magdalenas deliciosas. Cualquier cosa que ella quiera estudiar yo la apoyare.

Antes de navidad Nessie y yo nos vimos en nuestra cabaña, el lago se había congelado dándonos una vista preciosa. Nos citamos en el lugar ya que sus padres se la llevarían a Londres, a visitar a sus abuelos paternos. Solo nos vimos un par de horas e intercambiamos regalos. Yo le di un celular nuevo de esos que las personas hacen fila por días, la había escuchado decir que quería uno; por suerte mi bufete tenia convenio con la distribuidora y pude optener uno sin problema de filas. Incluso le mande hace un protector con piedritas moradas. Sus ojos de chocolate de abrieron enormemente y no quiso aceptar el regalo, decía que era demasiado. Pero al final lo acepto y me dio las gracias guiando mis manos a través de su cuerpo. Nessie me regalo un corderito de peluche como si yo le hubiera explicado que significaba el lobo que le regale en septiembre.  
Durante su ausencia la llame diario a su celular, el nombre del contacto solo decia Lobito -ella lo escogió- así nadie sabría quien la llamaba. No es que sus padres se fueran a interesar por quien la llamaba diario, pero tal vez si sus abuelos. Ella me había dicho que Carlisle y Esme Cullen eran buenas personas y ella los adoraba.  
Yo pase las fiestas con mi padre en Aspen, donde me lleve la gran sorpresa de que estaba saliendo con la madre de Leah, Sue...


	17. Odio Cumplir Años

**_Odio Cumplir Años _**

Renesmee grito como chica en una película de terror, cuando bajo de su MiniCooper rojo frente a la cabaña. -Había llegado a la ciudad un día antes y me llamo para vernos-. Corrió a mis brazos y salto entrelazando sus piernas en mi cintura.  
-Te extrañe mucho - sus labios suaves recorrieron mi rostro a besos.  
-Y yo a ti, Ness. Mi Ness...  
A pesar del frió, no entramos a la cabaña calientita por estar besándonos.  
-Te vas a enfermar, entremos - murmure bajándola a regañadientes, unos minutos después.  
-Tengo mucho que contarte, Jake. Mis abuelos me llevaron a París en año nuevo - exclamo emocionada frotando sus manitas cubiertas con unos guantes de cuero color caramelo.  
-Te divertiste en París?  
-Deja tu la diversión! Son... -abrió los ojos ilusionada, tratando de encontrar las palabras-. Encontré el lugar donde quiero vivir el resto de mi vida - soltó de golpe.  
-Oh - me senté frente a la chimenea, imaginándola en algún café parisino con un chico junto a ella.  
-Ahí no nos veran raro, Jake -se sentó junto a mi acurrucándose en mi pecho-. Vi a cientos de parejas, aun mas disparejas que nosotros. Nadie los juzga, son felices... Son muy liberales y modernos. Podemos vivir en un pequeño departamento frente al Sena. Iremos los fines de semana a los viñedos a emborracharnos con sus catas de vino... Investigue y puedo estudiar Historia del Arte aquí en Estados Unidos y transferirme a una universidad en Francia al año siguiente y...  
Nessie continuo hablando sobre un futuro juntos en París y que podía trabajar en museos o en galerías de arte autentificando las valiosas piezas. Incluso podía trabajar como agente de seguros de arte. Había todo un mundo inexplorado que ella quería conocer... conmigo a su lado.  
La cabeza me dio vueltas y casi me ahogo en un mar inmenso lleno de felicidad. Renesmee hablaba de nosotros, de nuestro futuro, no solo el de ella. Nessie quería estar conmigo tanto como yo con ella.

Los días pasaron como un borrón en donde no dejaba de sonreír y de alegrarme de que esa pequeña niña estuviera en mi vida. Ese otoño ingresaría a la universidad y también cumpliría los 18 años. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar con ella, cuando tuviera la mayoria de edad. Yo no era para ella, no debería de estar con alguien como yo. Renesmee debería entregarse a alguien de su edad, alguien joven, no un anciano de cuarenta años como yo.

El día de mi cumpleaños -enero catorce- Nessie quiso celebrarlo conmigo en la cabaña, pero yo no estaba de humor. Estaba de los mil demonios. Le grite a medio mundo en el bufete, insulte a un cliente, tire los papeles en mi oficina haciendo un desastre.  
Por que tenia que ser ella tan joven? Por que tenia que ser yo un anciano? Tenia la edad de sus padres!  
Nessie me llamo por la noche para saber si ya estaba mejor. Me había alterado hasta casi gritarle. Y en esa llamada no fue la excepción.  
-Como voy a estar bien, Renesmee? - pregunte de manera cortante.  
-Jake, no es para tanto. Yo te amo.  
-Eres una niña, que no lo entiendes?! Que va a saber alguien como tu, lo que es el amor? A penas si has vivido! Que sabes tu de la vida?  
No contesto.  
-Nessie, lo siento. No debí haberte gritado. Yo...  
Ella colgo.  
Genial, lo que me faltaba. Una pelea con Renesmee!

Durante dos días intente comunicarme con ella. No contesto mis llamadas y las flores que le envié, terminaron en la basura. Las vi cuando fui a su casa por la noche para disculparme en persona, pero tenia la ventana del balcón cerrada.  
No me quedaba mas remedio que irla a buscar a la escuela. Pero se vería de lo mas extraño que me acercara a ella frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, incluido mi hijo. Así que lo unico que me quedaba era esperar a que ella contestara mis llamadas, para poder disculparme.  
Sentía que me faltaba el aire si no la veía, si no la estrechaba entre mis brazos y le pedía perdón de rodillas.  
Pero es que mi cerebro ni mi corazón podian hacerce a la idea de que aquella princesita de porcelana me amara. No podía amarla.  
Desde que tengo uso de razón se que esta mal que un adulto como yo se acerque a una niña como ella. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa, sus senos, su cintura, sus caderas, sus tordeadas piernas. En su mirada tan tierna, en su manera de abrazarme. No podía dejar de imaginarme a su lado por el resto de mi vida. Pero algo me decía que eso no estaba bien.

Una semana después de mi cumpleanos, Nessie respondió a mi llamada.  
-Que quiere señor Black? - murmuro con enfado.  
-Nessie, perdóname. Yo no quería... Mi intención no era... -hable precipitadamente levantándome del sofa de mi sala.  
-Solo soy una niña... Eso lo se mas que de sobra, por que tu no dejas de decirlo. Llámame estúpida, ilusa, lo que tu quieras... Por que si lo soy.  
-Ness...  
-Si lo soy. Soy una estúpida como cada mujer en el planeta, que le ha entregado su corazón al hombre equivcado. Te lo pregunte hace mucho y te lo vuelvo a preguntar: Por que no quieres estar conmigo? Ya me canse de rogarte, de decirte que te amo, de... En verdad te amo, Jacob. Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida... Pero si tu en verdad no ves ni quieres ningun futuro conmigo, solo dímelo. Me duele cada vez que me rechazas, cada vez que me haces a un lado. Es mejor que te alejes de mi de nuevo y esta vez ya no vuelvas - sollozo.  
-Ness... - me senté de nuevo llorando.  
-Es lo mejor, Jacob. Yo acepte esperar hasta la mayoría de edad, por que te amo. Hago planes en los que nos veo a ambos... pero en realidad no lo estas. No estas conmigo. Sigues hablando de la edad hasta el cansancio, sabiendo que eso a mi no me importa. Te amo, te conocí ya siendo mayor, un anciano como tu dices... Y eso a mi no me importa! Pero en realidad ya me canse, ya es año y medio con lo mismo. No importa que edad tenga, nunca me veras como tu igual, siempre seré una niña para ti. Una muñeca de porcelana a la cual te da miedo tocar, por que piensas que me quebrare. Pero ya me quebraste sin siquiera tocarme.  
-Nessie...  
-Adiós, Jacob.  
-Nessie, no. Por favor. Te lo ruego, yo te amo. Me odio por hacerte esto. Por amarte, por haber hecho que me amaras. Yo solo quiero protegerte, de no cometer un delito.  
-No es solo eso, Jacob! Debo colgar...


	18. Mi Princesita de Porcelana Es Mía

**_Mi Princesita de Porcelana... Es _****_Mía_**

El viernes por la noche -unos días después de nuestra discusión al teléfono-, Nessie me envió un mensaje de texto desde su antiguo número, diciendo que iría a las nueve de la mañana a la cabaña, a recoger sus cosas. Para ella lo nuestro había terminado.  
Yo... también creia que era lo mejor. Aquella relación no tenia un futuro. Ella había dicho solo la verdad, yo siempre la vería como una muñeca de porcelana a la cual no quiero tocar por miedo a quebrarla.  
No sabia si ir a la cabaña para despedirme de ella, cerrar aquel capítulo de mi vida. O por el contrario no ir. No verla nunca mas.  
Opte por ir. No podía soportar la idea de no volver a verla, aunque fuera una vez mas.  
Llegue antes que ella a la casa. El bosque congelado alrededor de la cabaña era hermoso y que decir del lago. Pensaba vender el lugar, no tenia caso conservarlo si no lo compartiría con Renesmee.  
Escuche su auto estacionarse frente a la casa y mi corazón se estrujo. Jamas me había sentido de esa manera al terminar una relación. Siempre fue muy normal, nunca sentí tristeza, nunca pensé en regresar con ninguna chica. Pero ella... Me iba a doler toda la vida no estar de nuevo a su lado, pero era lo mejor. Este había sido nuestro segundo intento y no funciono. Tal vez si la hubiera conocido cuando ella estuviera en la universidad... No, seria lo mismo. Tendríamos la misma gran diferencia de edad.  
Nessie entro a la cabaña y yo me quede en la habitación principal, esperándola.  
-No pensé que fueras a estar aquí - mascullo entrando al lugar con una caja en las manos.  
Reconocí que es lo que llevaba, los regalos que le he hecho. La cabeza del lobo marrón sobresalía de la caja. Vació todo sobre la cama sin verme y se encamino hacia el armario; saco sus trajes de baño, toallas, maquillajes, cepillos y demás cosas que tenia ahí y en el baño.  
Traía un abrigo blanco de doble botonadura negra, guantes negros, así como el pantalon y las botas del mismo color. Sus risos caían sobre sus hombros y espalda contrastando con su abrigo. Sus labios rojos se veían igual de apetecibles que siempre, y bajo sus ojos había unas ojeras malva. Era evidente que había llorado.  
-Renesmee - murmure con impotencia al ver como se marchaba.  
-Que?  
-Nunca te mentí -la voz se me quebro-. Cada vez que te dije que te amaba, siempre fue verdad. Aun te amo, pero...  
-Ya no me digas de nuevo tus estupideces, quieres?  
-No son estupideces - me levante de un tirón del sillón.  
-Ya me voy, Jacob.  
-Ness...  
-Ese no es mi nombre - me miro enfadada, pero sus ojos brillaban, como si estuviera a punto de llorar como yo.  
-Perdón... Creí que te gustaba.  
-Me gusta.  
-Renesmee...  
-Mira Jacob, suficiente. Ya no se que hacer, que decir. Te amo, siempre te voy a amar. Se que piensas que soy una niña inmadura que tal vez solo esta encaprichada contigo. Tal vez no me quieras a tu lado por que no tengo experiencia... Por que no voy a ser suficiente para ti.  
-No digas eso, ni siquiera lo pienses - me acerque a ella y le quite caja de las manos.  
Que no era suficiente para mi? Era todo para mi. Era el amor de mi vida!  
-No, no lo hagas - protesto cuando tome su cara entre mis manos.  
Como iba a poder vivir sin ver su rostro de ángel? Como iba a poder vivir sin besar de nuevo sus labios? Como iba a poder vivir sin ver sus ojos llenos de amor e ingenuidad? No, no iba a poder vivir sin ella. No me iba a importar que al estar con ella fuera a ser criticado, no me iba a importar que al amarla cometiera un delito. No iba a escuchar a la razón, solo a mi corazón y mis deseos.  
Si ella quería entregarse a mi, quien era yo para rechazarla? Yo que la he deseado desde aquel primer día.  
Bese sus labios y ellos me correspondieron. Estreche su delgado, curvilineo y muy abrigado cuerpo contra el mio. Sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo, mientras las mías trataban de abrir su abrigo; el cual quedo en el piso segundos después.  
Sus manos bajaron de mi cabello y se dirigieron de inmediato a mi cadera donde estaba el borde de mi sueter verde. Me separe de ella para quitármelo, quede en playera negra sin mangas. Sus ojos me miraron lujuriosos y sentí sonrojarme como si fuera un adolescente, como ella.  
Nuestras manos continuaron desvistiéndonos el uno al otro. Me maraville con la suavidad de su piel, de su calidez; ya habia acariciado sus piernas, sus brazos, su cintura en otras ocaciones, pero esta vez era diferente. Podía saborear realmente sus besos, su lengua, su piel desnuda, podía hacerlo a conciencia por que sabia que no era necesario que me controlara. Nadie iba a saberlo, solo ella y yo.  
La amaba y quería estar con ella, hacerle el amor a mi Nessie.  
La fui guiando hasta la cama, donde quite de un manotazo las cosas que ella me había regresado, la recosté con cuidado y vi su torso semi desnudo. No podía haber mejor visión que ella en lencería negra. Me agache para quitarle las altas botas negras y sonreí al ver sus calcetines de Hello Kitty.  
-Ignoralas, no son muy sexys - murmuro sonrojada.  
-Son perfectas - susurre quitandoselas y bese sus pies.  
Solo estaba demostrando con acciones lo que sentía. Ella me tenia a sus pies.  
Solto unas risitas avergozadas.  
Termine de desvestirme bajo su mirada llena de deseo y quede en boxers.  
Desabotone sus jeans negros y los deslice por sus piernas torneadas. Renesmee era perfecta. Devore sus labios de nueva cuenta, mientras mi mano derecha viajo a su sexo. Sus panties estaban muy humedas, casi empapadas. Mas que nunca en la vida desee estar dentro de ella y acabarme en su gloria...  
Mis manos no eran las únicas que habia decidido dar un recorrido, las suyas ya estaba bajo mi ropa interior tocado con avaricia mi sexo hinchado y apunto de explotar por sus caricias tímidas y algo atolondradas. Ya habría tiempo de enseñarla, hoy solo habría entrega, amor y pasión. Ya tendríamos tiempo mas adelante para clases llenas de lujuria desenfrenada.  
-Jacob... te amo - susurro bajo su respiración, mientras mis labios recorrían su cuerpo completamente desnudo y sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo.  
Esto era mejor que todo aquello que he imaginado. Ella estaba realmente entre mis brazos, entregándose a mi. Trate de controlarme y no poseerla con todas las ganas que tenia, debía ser delicado y lento. Que no le doliera. Solo había estado una vez con una chica virgen, era mi novia y teníamos dieciséis.  
Abrí sus piernas con las mias y sus caderas se alzaron para recibirme.  
Una vorágine de placer, amor, lujuria, pasión nos fue envolviendo con cada suspiro, cada suave gemido que salia de sus labios y los míos nos llevo a la cuspide. Creí estar tocando las nubes con mis manos... al acariciar avariciosamente su cuerpo desnudo y tembloroso.  
Mire los ojos achocolatados de Nessie y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, brillando lujuriosamente, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos.  
En el mundo no había mujer mas hermosa que ella.  
Su estrecho sexo se contrajo apretado el mio, no deje de mirarla ni un segundo mientras terminaba junto con ella. Cerro los ojos con suavidad y de su boca salio un suave gemido.  
Me sentí en la estratosfera y me fue muy difícil bajar. No creía ni procesaba aun el haber hecho mujer a mi princesita de porcelana. No podía asimilar que se había entregado a mi con tanta pasión, con tanta... devoción. Eso es lo que había en su mirada cuando abrió por fin los ojos al salir de ella. Suena presuntuoso, pero me miraba como si fuera su dios. Nada mas alejado de la realidad, ella era mi diosa y yo solo un fiel pagano que la había profanado. Había profanado a una diosa de porcelana, pero no había sentido tanto placer en mi vida como lo sentí al cruzar esa delicada barrera que tanto temía romper.  
Renesmee Cullen ahora era mia, nunca mas nos ibamos a separar ni pelear por que yo la veía como una niña. Ella era ahora una mujer, _mi_ mujer. Las únicas peleas que tendríamos en un futuro era por el color de las paredes de la cocina en nuestro departamento en París, que película ver, quien estaría arriba y quien abajo.  
-Te amo, preciosa - susurre mirando su rostro. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron violentamente haciéndola ver aun mas adorable.  
-No te arrepientes? No me vas a dejar de nuevo... ni gritarme? - pregunto con los ojos llorosos.  
-No, no y... tal vez grite tu nombre cada noche, cada tarde y cada mañana - murmure besando su cuello.  
No traía puesto su collar. También venia en la caja su relicario?  
Me aleje de ella y vi sobre el suelo de madera la joya. Me levante y la tome entre mis dedos.  
-Lo siento... No quería nada que me recordara a ti... Pero olvide la caja de música -torcio el gesto-. Creo que fue una señal, no me ibas a dejar ir.  
-No y si por mi fuera no te dejaría ir de esta casa nunca - musite cerrando en su cuello la delicada cadena del camafeo.  
-Esa idea me gusta... y mucho.

* * *

_Espero sus tomatazos y sus denuncias por pedofilia... Solo no denuncien el lemmon de contrabando, va?_

**Kisses and Love**

**Victoria Wittaker**


	19. Mi Princesita de Porcelana Es Mía 2

**_Mi Princesita de Porcelana... Es _****_Mía 2_**

Los besos nada recatados de Renesmee me encendieron de nueva cuenta. Ahora que era mía no creía que hubiera un momento donde tuviéramos la ropa puesta... Excepto aquellos_ días femeninos_.  
Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho, mi espalda y las mías hicieron lo mismo en su cuerpo.  
Entrar de nuevo a ese delicioso y estrecho sexo, fue aun mejor que la primera vez. Pude hacerlo sin miedo, pero aun así con cuidado. Nessie ahogo un grito cuando comencé a mover mis caderas contra las suyas de manera lenta y constante.  
Esta vez quería verla sobre mi, quería que ella tuviera el control de la situación. Lentamente dimos la vuelta en la amplia cama y me miro asustada, casi inmovil. En sus ojos vi la vergüenza y pena. Con un acceso de nauseas recorde que apenas era una niña. Una niña con una libido y hormonas descontroladas, pero aun así... una niña de diecisiete años.  
Apreté sus caderas con mis manos la moví con suavidad, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Sus mejilas enrojecieron y sentí aun mas placer. Me levante un poco para llegar a lo mas profundo de su calido interior, Nessie gimió, pero no de placer. Me tuve que recordar de nuevo ser cuidadoso, pero me era casi imposible. Quería hacerle todo aquello que le soñado e imaginado durante todo ese tiempo, quería hacerla gemir y gritar mi nombre. Pero aun así... me movi de nuevo contra ella. Me gusto saber que aun le dolía.  
Solo un enfermo retorcido como yo, se podría alegrar por eso. Pero no podía detenerme, era hipnotizante la forma en que sus senos rebotaban con cada movimiento y entre ellos el collar que le regale.  
Aquello era mejor que las fantasías de la ducha. Era ella, era Renesmee. Nuestro encuentro en realidad estaba pasando, no lo estaba imaginado.  
Ness se desplomo sobre mi pecho, con la respiración agitada. Su cabello se pego a su cuello y espalda húmeda.  
-Tranquila... Respira - susurre apartándole el cabello, tambien con la respiración agitada y la cabeza en la luna.  
Ness busco mis labios y volvió a acomodarse sobre mi pecho. Quería salir corriendo de felicidad, pero afuera hacia frió y la cabaña estaba muy calientita con la chimenea encendida en la sala y el cálido cuerpo de Nessie sobre el mio.  
Cuando menos me di cuenta, Ness se quedo dormida. La rode sobre el colchón, para que descansara en una mejor posición.  
Mire de nuevo aquel cuerpo desnudo de porcelana y mi corazón se hincho de felicidad. Me levante con cuidado de la cama y la cobije con una manta de lana.  
En el espejo del baño, vi los hilillos de sangre en mis muslos. Tome un baño rápido y salí de nuevo a la recamara con una toalla en la cintura y otra mas pequeña mojada con agua calientita. Me acerque con cuidado a la chica de la cama y bese su cabello cobrizo que serpenteaba en las almohadas. Descobije a Nessie y limpie también sus muslos, así como su tierno sexo depilado. Quise besarlo y saborearlo hasta el cansancio, pero no quise ser un violador aparte de pedofilo.  
Pacientemente espere que mi princesita de porcelana regresara de su cita con Morfeo, acaricie sus mejillas, bese sus labios, acaricie sus risos e incluso le hice una trencita... después de cinco intentos ya que nunca en mi vida habia hecho una.

Renesmee despertó con una sonrisa en sus labios. No abrió los ojos, solo se estiro y ronroneo como un gatito, lo cual solo sirvió para encenderme de nuevo.  
_Contrólate pedofilo!_  
-Buenas tardes, muñequita - susurre en su oído y bese su mejilla izquierda.  
-Jacob! -grito asustada-. Jacob!  
Me abrazo con fuerza.  
-Creí que lo había soñado como cada noche. Pero en verdad eres tu - tomo mi cara entre sus manitas y beso mi rostro.  
-Soy yo, amor - la abrace con fuerza, sintiéndome igual de feliz que ella.  
-Te amo, mi lobito.  
Me alegro ver que de sus ojos no se había ido la ternura ni la inocencia. Era algo natural en ella. No era algo que yo le podía quitar, como la virginidad. Era algo dentro de ella.  
-Y yo a ti... _corderita_.  
Su melodiosa risa me hizo estremecer y recorde aquel primer día en que la vi.  
-Te amo, Renesmee.  
Su sonrisa me cegó y desee que ella no se tuviera que ir. Pero aun era temprano, apenas las doce con quince del medio día.  
-Como te sientes? - susurre besando sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
-Bien... Solo... _arde_ un poco. Pero leí que eso es normal.  
-Mmm... yo puedo ayudar - me ofrecí succionando la piel de su cuello.  
Poco a poco fui bajando a su pecho y bese el valle de sus senos, mordí con cuidado sus pezones endurecidos. Nessie gimió levemente y jalo un mechón de mi cabello. Llegue a su vientre y continué hasta su sexo.  
-No! No hagas... eso -su voz se desvaneció mientras me daba suaves golpes en la cabeza intentando detenerme-. Jacob... no! No...  
No me detuve, como hacerlo si lo he deseado desde hace mas de un año? Ahora que ella era mía y solo mía haría lo que yo quisiera. No haría nada en contra de su voluntad, o algo violento... pero ya podía imaginarla atada a la cama o esposada y vendada de los ojos...  
Dios! Su sexo sabia mejor de lo que habia imaginado. No podía dejar de beber su escencia. Era adictivo.  
-Jake... detente... Te quiero a ti... Te _necesito_ a ti - murmuro con la voz cortada.  
No necesito decirme de nuevo que me detuviera, con esa ultima frase tuve mas que suficiente para hacerlo, para hacerla mía de nueva cuenta.

.  
-Necesito un baño - susurro Ness dibujando corazoncitos con su indice, en mi pecho.  
-Quieres que te ayude?  
-No, yo puedo solita - se incorporo en la cama con las mejillas enrojecidas.  
Pensé que se cubriría con la sabana para ir al baño, pero no. Se levanto con agilidad y camino desnuda hasta el baño, dándome una espectacular visión de su trasero de marfil.

* * *

Ya saben little perverts, no le digan a nadie del lemmon de contrabando...  
Mother Pervert ha hablado...


	20. Jamas lo vi Venir Pero Debí Imaginarlo

**_Jamas lo vi Venir... Pero Debí Imaginarlo_**

La vida era bella de nuevo. Había color, felicidad, amor, arco iris en el cielo y unicornios en el bosque que rodeaba la cabaña.  
Después de aquel día perfecto, con la reconciliación mas bella de la histora de la humanidad, luego de aquel día lleno de desesperadas entregas casi pecaminosas y de intervalos de descanso donde el sueño y el cansancio nos vencían de rato en rato, seguí a Ness hasta su casa. Era de noche y no quería que corriera ningún peligro.  
Yo había pensado que nuestra primera vez juntos seria muy diferente. Tal vez con velas, rosas... champan. Pero aunque fue inesperada, fue aun mejor. Fue... perfecta, llena de amor, pasión, lujuria y mas amor.  
Al día siguiente le mande un enorme arreglo de rosas blancas a su casa, pero ella no las vio sino hasta que regreso de la cabaña por la noche.

El siguiente fin de semana, cuando Ness llego a nuestro lugar, la recibí muy contento con algo que había hecho para ella y que no había contemplado con anterioridad.  
-Te conseguí una cita con la mejor ginecóloga de la ciudad. Siento mucho no haber pensado en eso antes, cielo - le dije cuando nos sentamos frente a la chimenea encendida.  
La expresión de Renesmee me causo muchísima gracia. Estaba mas pálida de lo normal y abrió los ojos enormemente.  
-Que? - susurro.  
-Debo cuidarte - acaricie sus mejillas.  
-Pero... eso... es... privado - sus antes pálidas mejillas parecían dos pétalos de rosas carmesí.  
-Si, lo se. Pero como dije: debo cuidarte.  
Le entregue la tarjeta de la doctora.  
-No voy a ir - me regreso el cartón rectangular hecho de un fino material.  
-Renesmee, debes ir - odie que mi tono sonara de manera paternal.  
-Se que debo, pero no voy a ir con ella. Es Alice Brandon... es... mi madrina. Es prima de mi padre y muy amiga de mi mama. Se que existe el código de paciente-doctor, pero al ser familia... creo que le dirá a mis padres que soy sexualmente activa. Aunque pensándolo bien, ni creo que les importe - se encogió de hombros con tristeza.

Ness prefirió ir con otra doctora menos reconocida, pero igual de compentente en el area.  
Cada viernes por la tarde nos encontrábamos en la cabaña, así como los sábados y domingos nos veíamos desde temprano hasta la noche, donde teníamos una repetición mas intensa de aquel primer día.  
No podía ser mas feliz, la niña mas hermosa estaba a mi lado, sin nadie que nos separara. Nadie sabia de nosotros. Nuestra relación aun era ilegal... pero era secreta.  
Aun me sentía como un miserable por haber tomado su cuerpo, cuando ella aun era una _niña_, pero su cuerpo no tenia nada de infantil; era el de toda una mujer, así como su comportamiento en privado. Parecía una pequeña ninfomana. Y lo mejor, es que era solo mía.

Para primavera a Ness ya la habían aceptado en Georgetown aquí mismo en Washington DC. Tanto a mi como a sus padres nos dijo que había conseguido un muy buen departamento cerca del campus, pero nunca nos dijo en donde exactamente. Eso no me gustaba pero para nada, teníamos en secreto nuestra relación, pero no teníamos secretos entre nosotros.  
Solo me dijo que estaba muy bien hubicado y que era un edificio muy bonito a menos de diez minutos del campus. No era exclusivo para estudiantes, también lo habitaban personas normales con familias o parejas y tenia una linda vista.  
Por que no me quería decir donde viviría? No quería que la visitara por que le daba vergüenza que la llegaran a ver conmigo?  
Deje aquellos pensamientos a un lado y me concentre en mis clases de francés. Así es, Nessie me había inscrito en clases de francés. Si nos ibamos a vivir a Francia, tenia que hablar frances, no? Ella ya lo hablaba con fluidez, luego de toda una vida escolar, en colegios donde era obligatorio hablar al menos dos idiomas a parte de Ingles.

Un viernes por la noche, a una semana de la graduación de Ness, me llamo con voz seria.  
-Jake... puedes venir? - murmuro ignorando mi saludo.  
-A... a donde? - pregunte extrañado por su tono.  
-A mi casa. Necesito hablar contigo.  
La sangre se me fue hasta los pies y se me revolvió el estomago.  
-Estas... embarazada?  
-Que?! NO! - grito enfadada y casi me destroza el timpano.  
-Entonces... que ocurre, amor? - me acomode en mi cama encendiendo la televisión.  
-Ven, por favor. Te necesito. Es... importante.  
-De acuerdo, ire mas tarde.  
-No. Es ya, Jacob. Te necesito aquí, en menos de media hora.  
Aquella urgencia de Ness, me estaba excitando demasiado. Escuchar que me necesitaba siempre había sido mi perdición, desde aquella primera mañana.  
-Iré en seguida.  
-No entres por la ventana, entra por la puerta.  
Ness no me dijo nada mas, corto la comunicación dejándome sumamente confundido.  
Que es lo que quería a esta hora? Ademas quería que entrara por la puerta?! Tal vez no había nadie en su casa. Pero esa supocicion era errónea. Los autos de sus padres estaban estacionados fuera del garage y las luces de la planta baja encendidas, cuando llegue.  
Toque el timbre una sola vez y escuche voces alteradas.  
Lo que supe después fue que estaba cayendo de espaldas con la nariz rota, en la entrada de la casa de mi princesa de porcelana.


	21. Hasta Pronto, Princesita

**_Hasta Pronto, Princesita..._**

-Papi, no! Que hiciste? Suéltame!  
Mire a mi alrededor y primero vi el cielo nocturno, después a Ness forcejeando con sus padres.  
-Te voy a hundir en la cárcel. Te quitare cada centavo, maldito! Como te atreviste a tocar a mi bebe?! - el doctor Cullen (mi suegro), me dio una patada en las costillas sacándome el aire.  
-Edward, no lo toques! -sentí como unas tiernas y suaves manos levantaron mi cabeza del suelo-. Yo lo amo.  
Nessie sollozo muy cerca de mi oído.  
Aun me sentía mareado y no tenia ni idea ni de que decir o hacer. No podía creer que ese hombre flacucho me hubiera tumbado de un solo golpe.  
-Tu no lo amas, eres una niña, Renesmee! - grito su padre, tratando de alejarla de mi.  
-Edward prometiste no hacer un escándalo, entremos a la casa - hablo la madre de mi Nessie.  
No se como, pero los padres de Nessie sabían de lo nuestro. Ella se los habrá dicho? No lo creo.  
Me levante con ayuda de Renesmee, tratando de detener la sangre que salia casi a chorros de mi nariz; la cual dolía mas que una patada en los bajos.  
Sinceramente no se como llegue a la cocina, pero di un respingo cuando algo helado toco mi nariz rota.  
-Te odio, Edward - mascullo Ness entre dientes..  
-Que le diste a mi hija, para que este contigo? La drogaste? Le prometiste la luna y las estrellas? Es un delito lo que hiciste, cerdo!  
-Que cree que no lo se - respondí quitándome la bolsa de papas congeladas que Nessie me había dado.  
El padre de mi muñequita se acerco para golpearme de nuevo.  
-Papa, no lo toques! - aquella niña de risos se interpuso entre su padre y yo.  
-Y tu no lo defiendas, Renesmee! Te iras a Londres con tus abuelos, jamas regresaras. Si te atreves a acercarte de nuevo a mi hija -se dirijo a mi-, te juro que te mato.  
-No! - grito Ness empujando a su padre.  
-Harás lo que se te ordene - mascullo la Dra Cullen mirando a su hija sumamente decepcionada de ella.  
Renesmee era un baño de lagrimas y yo de sangre.  
-Jamas veras a este... monstruo.  
-No. No me lo quites a el! Si leíste mi diario, al menos lo hubieras leído bien. El me ama, yo lo amo, Edward.  
-El no te ama! - su padre la sacudió por los hombros-. El solo te uso, el te violo.  
-Yo nunca la toque de esa manera - me defendí por primera vez.  
Por que rayos no me había defendido antes?  
-Lee con atención mi diario, papa. Lee la frustración que sentía por que el no quería estar conmigo - Nessie le aventó al pecho una libreta negra de cuero-. A el no me lo quites - suplico de nuevo.  
Por que decía eso Ness? A quien mas le habían quitado?  
El dolor de cabeza, la nariz rota y la costilla probablemente también rota no me dejaban percibir muchas cosas.  
-Por favor, papa. Mama... no me quites a Jacob. Me ire a Londres, haré lo que tu quieras. Estudiare Medicina en Yale, Darthmouth o Harvard, pero no me quites a Jacob... no me lo quites a el, por favor.  
Nessie cayo de rodillas entre sus padres y yo, suplicándoles. Intente levantarla pero Edward me lo impidió, casi mostrándome los dientes. Mire a la madre de mi princesita y ella estaba llorando silenciosamente. En sus ojos pude ver la verguenza y el dolor.  
-Regresaras días antes de que inicie el semestre - declaro la doctora, sorprendiendo a su marido quien ya había sentenciado a Nessie en Londres de por vida.  
-Que estas loca?!  
-Seguirás con tus planes de estudiar Historia del Arte en Georgetown -continuo Bella-. Pero no veras a Jacob durante ese periodo en Londres. Le diré a tus abuelos que no te dejen usar cualquier medio de comunicación, excepto cuando llamemos nosotros. Si cuando cumplas la mayoria de edad... insistes en este... capricho... Al menos ya no sera un delito. Pero durante tres meses tendrás oportunidad de redimirte en tus acciones tan faltas de moral. Y usted señor Black... si se acerca a mi hija de nuevo... le juro que ayudare a mi esposo a desmembrar su cuerpo después de haberlo matado.  
Trague saliva con el ultimo comentario de la doctora Cullen. Algo en sus ojos me dio mas miedo que su marido.  
-Mama no me hagas esto! -lloro Ness aun hincada-. No me alejes de el... Yo lo amo.  
Lo que había dicho la doctora Cullen sonaba muy rasonable. Solo serian tres meses. Yo esperaría a mi princesita de porcelana incluso tres años, o tres decadas... Bueno tres decadas no, por que tal vez ni siquiera llegue a tantos años...  
-Es lo mejor, Renesmee - murmure quitándome de nuevo la bolsa de papas congeladas de la nariz.  
Bella y Edward hicieron un gesto al ver mi rostro.  
-Que?! Estas de acuerdo con ellos?  
Los enormes ojos chocolate de Renesmee me miraron asustados y traicionados.  
-Renesmee... no te mandas sola... No aun. Tu y yo sabíamos perfectamente que estaba mal lo que hacíamos...  
-Pero yo te amo... Jacob no me dejes. Tu no. Tu me prometiste... No me dejes - sollozo aun sentada en el piso de la cocina.  
-No llores -me hinque junto a ella y no me importo que su padre tratara de detenerme-. Te amo corderita. Siempre te amare.  
Me permití abrazar a Ness, como despedida a pesar de que a sus padres no les agrado.  
-Tu me lo prometiste - sollozo Ness de nuevo estrujándome aun mas el corazón.  
-Es por tu bien.  
-No me dejes, tu no Jake...  
La abrace con fuerza.  
-Recuerda tu collar, Ness - susurre en su oído antes de darle un beso en la frente.  
Me levante y me aleje de ella llorando a mares. Nunca había llorado tanto. Ni siquiera cuando Seth nació y me sentí como un pavoreal.  
-Le aconsejo que vaya a un hospital - murmuro Bella al alcanzarme antes de que subiera a mi auto.  
-Quiero que sepa que nunca toque a su hija contra su voluntad. Se que esto le parecerá grotesco... pero en verdad la amo. Nunca había amado a nadie así. Ni siquiera a mi ex-esposa y a ella nunca la engañe con Renesmee. No la buscare, se lo prometo. Incluso si ella viene a mi... Yo la amo, señora Cullen - solloce recargándome contra la puerta del auto.  
Bella me miro aun llorando.  
-De verdad debe ir a un hospital, señor Black - dio media vuelta y entro rápidamente a su casa.

Cuando Leah y Seth me vieron con la nariz rota y los ojos amoratados a causa de la fractura, se asustaron. Les invente que me habían asaltado cuando fui a correr y me atosigaron de preguntas a las cuales conteste con monosílabos.  
En el bufete les dije lo mismo.

El día de la graduación de Nessie y Seth, solo la pude ver de lejos. Tenia una mirada triste y una actitud casi sombría. La vi subir al escenario del auditorio por su diploma, usando la toga y birrete azul rey. No sonrió, solo le dio la mano al director y camino con la cabeza baja y se posiciono junto a los demás graduados. Cuando el director termino su discurso, todos los alumnos lanzaron al aire su birrete, excepto ella. Solo se lo quito de la cabeza y lo dejo caer al suelo.  
Deje de mirarla y limpie una lagrima que se derramo de mis ojos. Leah por supuesto creyo que lloraba de la emoción, por ver a Seth graduarse de la preparatoria. La verdad es que ni siquiera pensé en eso. Esa mañana solo tuve ojos para mi princesita de porcelana.


	22. Pensamientos Retorcidos e Inapropiados

**_Pensamientos Retorcidos e Inapropiados para una niña_**

Aquel día fue mas de lo mismo... Mis padres a penas si me miraron durante el desayuno, la servidumbre recorría la casa limpiándola, dejándola impecable.

_A veces me pregunto si alguien notaria mi ausencia... Si alguien notaria en esa casa que no estoy..._

En verdad dudaba que se dieran cuenta de que he dejado de existir...

Mire mi celular y tenia dos mensajes de Seth Black, diciendo que ya les había avisado a sus padres que hoy comeríamos en su casa. El era mi novio. Era un chico lindo que me había invitado a salir semanas atrás. Por supuesto que acepte, el me gustaba.

Me retire de la mesa solo diciendo un tímido _hasta luego,_ el cual ni se molestaron en contestar. Al bajar las escaleras, Emmett, mi chófer y guardaespaldas personal ya me esperaba, tomo mi mochila y trato de levantarme el animo como cada mañana contándome un chiste. El era muy bueno conmigo, así como su esposa, Rosalie.

En el colegio, a pesar de tener un gran grupito de compañeras que desayunaban en mi mesa y se sentaban conmigo en clases... me sentía sola. Ni siquiera con mi novio Seth hacia que aquella soledad se fuera.

Ese día... salí una hora temprano, mi maestra de Francés tenia gripe y no quería contagiarnos. Estaba en el jardín frontal junto con mis compañeras y mire a un hombre moreno muy guapo, esperando a su hijo o hija en su auto.

Mi primer pensamiento fue que era el hombre mas guapo que hubiera visto en mi corta vida. El tenia era tipo de hombre con el que toda mujer de cualquier edad, fantasearía. Quería a un hombre como el, cuando fuera mayor. No, no cuando fuera mayor... quería a un hombre como el en estos momentos. Sentir como sus brazos fuertes me pegan a su pecho, como sus expertos labios besan a los míos casi inexpertos. Como sus manos grandes recorren mi joven cuerpo...

Por que rayos estoy fantaseando con un hombre mayor?! Tengo novio! Un novio que me gusta... pero no quiero.

Al que quería, era al hombre de ese auto frente a mi...

Mis compañeras contaron un chiste al cual no le encontré la gracia... pero aun así me reí. Mis ojos viajaron rápidamente al hermoso hombre del auto frente a mi y vi como me miraba. En mi cabeza me imagine acercándome a el y refugiarme en sus brazos, sintiéndome protegida, segura, amada y no invisible.

Solo me hice daño imaginando aquello. Como un hombre como el se iba a fijar en una niña como yo?

Pero... el me miraba. De todas las chicas que estaban a mi alrededor... el me miraba a mi. Sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían.

-Renesmee! - voltee en dirección al grito.

Era Seth quien grito. De reojo vi como el apuesto hombre salia de su auto. Mi novio corrió hacia mi y saludo muy cortes a mis compañeras.

-Hola, buenas tardes señoritas. Y hola a ti - me dio un beso en la mejilla.

No me gusto que lo hiciera, puesto que yo estaba fantaseando con el hombre del auto.

-Papa? -grito Seth, sobresaltándome-. Hola, que haces aquí?

-Vine por ti - respondió aquel hombre con el que momentos antes había fantaseado cosas inapropiadas.

Sentí como me sonroje violentamente. Me dieron nauseas y los arboles comenzaron a girar a mi alrededor. Seth malinterpreto mi sonrojo y susurro en mi oído:

-Es solo mi padre. No va a morderte.

Nos despedimos de mis compañeras, mi novio me tomo de la mano y caminamos en dirección a su padre.

_Contrólate!_

-Papa, ella es Renesmee Cullen -nos presento Seth cuando estuvimos frente a el-. Renesmee, el es mi padre: Jacob Black.

Aquellas palabras las sentí como si fuera una sentencia de muerte. Aquel bello hombre, era nada mas y nada menos que el padre de mi novio.

Que estaba mal conmigo? En verdad me sentía tan sola y desesperada como para fijarme en un hombre tan mayor?

Pero es que el era el hombre mas guapo del mundo y lo quería para mi! Quería que su sonrisa iluminara mi vida en penumbras. Quería que me rescatara de aquella lenta muerte, en la que cada vez estaba mas hundida... y a la cual quería darle la bienvenida cada mañana al despertar.

Quería que me tomara en brazos y me dijera que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante. Que el cuidaría de mi , pero sobretodo cuidaría de mi roto y maltrecho corazoncito, hasta que quedara como nuevo... y después el se quedara con el para seguir cuidándolo.

-Mucho gusto, señor Black - extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya.

-El gusto es mio, Renesmee - su voz ronca casi hace que me caiga de rodillas.

Lo imagine acariciando mi cuerpo desnudo, estremeciéndose ante su tacto.

_Renesmee, idiota! Deja de pensar en esas cosas raras. Eres una niña! Y el un hombre mayor. Un hombre hermoso con mirada intrigante e inteligente y con labios gruesos que invitan a ser besados._

-Suban, yo los llevo a casa - murmuro con voz calmada.

Seth abrió la puerta trasera con caballerosidad y subí al auto. Luego subió Seth para sentarse junto a mi.

Durante el camino a casa de los Black trate de no mirar a Jacob, pero tampoco a su hijo. Solo me limite a mirar por la ventanilla del auto, aun imaginando cosas inapropiadas con el padre de mi novio.

* * *

HELLOOOOOOOOO! Did you missed me, my beautiful LITTLE PERVERTS?!


	23. Diario de Renesmee

**_Diario de Renesmee_**

_Por que no puedo de dejar de pensar en el? Contrólate Renesmee, Jacob Black no es para ti. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas - _escribí en mi diario y me lo repetí de nuevo, luego de todo un fin de semana perdido pesando en Jacob Black.

...

_Hoy en el colegio por la ma__ña__na, lo vi unos segundos. No pude evitar sonreirle y saludarlo... y el me saludo! No me ignoro. No soy invisible para el.  
Ya deja de pensar en eso!_

_..._

_Le pedí ayuda a Seth con mi tarea de Física, con la escusa de que me llevara a su casa y así poder ver de nuevo a su padre. Lo se, soy horrible. Solo lo vi unos segundos, pero valieron totalmente la pena. Se veía tan guapo, tan varonil, tan... apetecible._

_Estúpidas hormonas!_

_..._

_Hoy lo vi de nuevo, me sorprendió verlo. Seth me invito a sus practicas de atletismo y fui, me sirvió para repartir las invitaciones de mi fiesta entre sus compañeros del club._

_Si, lo olvide decírtelo Mis padres me organizaron una fiesta de cumpleaños. No se por que lo hicieron, usualmente celebro mi cumpleaños con mis compañeras en algún centro comercial. Pero esta vez me quisieron hacer una gran fiesta en casa. _

_Sera que las cosas están cambiando? Sera posible que... ya no me culpen por la muerte de Carlie? _

_En fin, esta semana no he sido ignorada por mis padres, me han preguntado sobre la escuela, mis amigas (solo son compañeras, ninguna de ellas es realmente mi amiga. La mas cercana es Claire Uley), Seth y su familia. No me hacen mucho caso ni preguntan mas de lo que les contesto, pero es algo._

_Me senté junto a Jacob en las gradas viendo la practica de su hijo, mi cuerpo estaba muy cerca del suyo, podía sentir su calor junto a mi. Trate con todas mis fuerzas erradicar aquellos pensamientos impuros de mi mente. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus manos tocándome, sus labios besándome, sus ojos mirándome, sus brazos abrazándome... Su acaramelada piel desnuda rozándose con la mía._

_Me atreví a invitarlo a mi fiesta. Mis padres han invitado a varios de sus amigos, no creo que les moleste que el padre de Seth también asista._

_En las practicas me dijo que lo llamara Jacob, que no lo llamara Se__ñ__or Black. Avance un poquito mas..._

_..._

_Hoy es mi fiesta y para ser honesta... quiero cancelar todo. No estoy de ánimos como para celebrar mi cumpleaños numero 16. Que es lo que tengo que celebrar? Que mis padres me hayan quitado su amor? Que Carlie se haya muerto? Que mis padres no me quieran? No tengo nada que celebrar..._

_..._

_Me beso, Jacob Black me beso esta noche! No estoy segura si me beso por que... le gusto... o por que vio lo patética que soy. _

_Solo a mi me podía pasar esto. Ser enga__ñ__ada por mi novio en mi propia fiesta, con la única chica que realmente consideraba mi amiga, de todo aquel grupito con el que me junto. Pero... sirvió de algo. Fui a esconderme en la biblioteca, por que supuse que estaría vacía. Pero no, el estaba ahí, me consoló, me abrazo, me dijo cosas lindas, limpio mis lagrimas... Me dijo que era un princecita de porcelana... Es lo mas lindo que alguien me haya dicho._

_Sus labios... _

_Sus labios fueron suaves, dulces. Primero me beso un instante y no abrí los ojos, no quería que aquella extraña alucinación se terminara. Pero no fue una alucinación, fue real. Me beso de nuevo y fue genial. No profundizo el beso, no se por que..._

_Pero fue el mejor beso de mi vida._

* * *

**Son fragmentos del diario de Ness, para que se den mas o menos cuenta de que fue lo que leyeron sus padres... No tengo el diario completo, simplemente se me ocurrió y ademas quiero hacerlas esperar y sufrir por el reencuentro JASSIE**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	24. Diario de Renesmee 2

**_Diario de Renesmee_**

El imbécil de Seth continua pidiéndome perdón. Quien demonios se cree que es?!

Cree que con solo un 'lo siento' va a resolver lo que hizo en mi fiesta? Claire también me ha pedido perdón. Que lo sigan intentando, eso nunca va a pasar.

...

Necesito verlo. Quiero verlo! Pero no tengo ninguna excusa para ir a su casa, la única que tenia era Seth... Quiero besarlo, besarlo bien. No solo aquel tímido beso en mi fiesta.

...

Seth me ha enviado rosas toda la semana y cartas con unos poemas bellisimos. Dudo que el los haya escrito, los voy a buscar en internet para saber de donde rayos saco todas aquellas palabras.

...

No he encontrado nada de los poemas! En verdad los habrá escrito el? Y si Jacob los escribió? Aquello era bueno y malo. Era bueno por que eran palabras muy hermosas y tal vez el había pensado en mi esos días. Era malo por que tal vez solo estaba intentando ayudar a su hijo besucon.

...

En verdad no aguanto mas. No soporto ya las disculpas de Seth y no soporto mas no ver a Jacob Black. Solo hay una solución viable.

Regresar con Seth para poder ver a su padre.

...

El inútil de mi novio no me ha invitado a su casa.

Su compañía me fastidia, sus besos me disgustan. No quiero seguir con el, pero lo necesito para acercarme a su hermoso padre.

...

Soy feliz! El profesor Marcus nos encargo la historia de la Ley de Miranda y quiere que un abogado -no importa su especialización- sea nuestra referencia. Solo conozco a un abogado a quien acercarme. Ya le pedí a Seth que me lleve a su casa para pedirle ayuda a su padre.

Quiero gritar de felicidad! Lo voy a ver! Lo voy a ver!

...

Lo vi y morí!

Me arme de valor y lo bese. El me beso también, me correspondió de una manera en que nunca imagine. Nunca me habían besado así. Me acerco a su cuerpo mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban lujuriosas. Intento alejarme de el, pensé que me diría de cosas, pero no. Me beso realmente y fue tan... erótico para mi. No quería que aquel momento terminara, pero como no, el inútil de Seth tuvo que interrumpirnos. Al menos lo volvere a ver el lunes en su oficina.

No puedo esperar a verlo de nuevo!

...

Aaah! Lo bese otra vez!

Primero se porto muy frió conmigo, me ayudo con la tarea con gran amabilidad, pero en sus ojos negros no había esa chispa que me había hecho soñar durante el fin de semana.

Con tristeza vi que no duramos ni media hora haciendo la tarea. Trate de disculparme por haberlo besado en su propia casa, pero el también se disculpo por haberme besado en mi fiesta. Pero cuando quise marcharme para no romper a llorar frente a el, al ver que yo no le interesaba... se acerco a mi y me tomo de las manos. Me dijo que aquello estaba mal, por que soy una niña.

Quise decirle que eso lo sabia mas que de sobra, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el.

Acaricio mi mejilla y beso la otra. Cerré los ojos tratando de grabar en mi memoria su toque.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y no resistí besarlo como yo quería. Quería que viera cuanto me gustaba, cuanto quería estar a su lado.

Nos sentamos en su sofá y me dijo que yo le fascinaba, no le creí, puesto que sentía que el solo quería alejarme. Mientras el me decía palabras que nunca espere que salieran de su boca y que aquello que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, yo no hable. Me estaba deleitando con el sonido de su voz.

Pidió que le dijera algo, no supe que decirle sino la verdad: que solo había regresado con su hijo... para poder verlo a el...

* * *

**Ultimo fragmento del diario de Nessie... **


	25. Mi Nueva Vecina

**_Mi Nueva Vecina..._**

Me había terminado de cepillar los dientes cuando el timbre sonó, mi cerebro me dijo: abre la puerta del baño, camina, sal del dormitorio, camina, da vuelta a la derecha, camina, camina, camina, levanta el brazo derecho y coloca la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, ve por la mirilla y abre la puerta.

Era un autómata, mi vida no tenia sentido. No veía el punto de nada, todo era... insípido, vacío.

Ella no estaba, se había ido. No había tratado de comunicarse conmigo durante los tres meses que estuvo en Londres, ni en las dos semanas pasadas, en las cuales supuse que ella ya estaba en la ciudad. Tal vez siguió el consejo de su madre y había recapacitado. Había elegido olvidarme y olvidarse de nuestros planes y promesas. Toda una vida se me había ido de las manos.

Renesmee se había ido...

El día anterior había sido su cumpleaños numero 18. Estúpidamente le habia comprado un regalo, con la esperanza de que ella vendría a verme.

Mire por la mirilla como me lo había dicho mi cerebro, pero no vi a nadie. Mas bien no vi nada. Algo obstruía la mirilla.

Abrí la puerta todo lo que la cadena dorada me lo permitió.

-Si? - le pregunte a la desconocida detrás de unas grandes gafas oscuras.

-_Bonjour monsieur, je suis votre nouveau voisin d'à côté. Je connais la ville et de ne pas acheter de la nourriture, plutôt je n'ai pas d'argent. Je me demandais si vous pouviez nourrir un pauvre orphelin comme moi_ (Señor buenas tardes, soy su nueva vecina de a lado. No conozco la ciudad y no se donde comprar comida, mas bien no tengo dinero. Me preguntaba si usted le podría dar de comer a una pobre huerfanita, como yo)

-Disculpe, que? - mi francés no era tan bueno, pero lo que dijo esa chica lo dijo... Dijo lo que creo que dijo?

Esa era...? No...

Cerré la puerta y con manos temblorosas quite la cadena, abrí la puerta de golpe.

La francesita iba vestida con una gabardina beige -yo conocía esa gabardina beige!- sus risos cobrizos no le llegaban mas allá del mentón. Sus carnosos labios pintados de rojos estaban curvados en una sonrisa coqueta, sus piernas estaba cubiertas ligeramente con unas pantimedias oscuras y sus pies estaban enfundados en unos altos zapatos negros. Sus delicadas manos de porcelana salieron de los bolsillos de su gabardina y poco a poco la fue desabotonando.

-_Je peux payer pour la nourriture avec cette (_Puedo pagarle la comida con esto) - abrió por completo la gabardina después de quitarse los oscuros lentes de sol.

Me miro con aquellos inocentes ojos y después su mirada se volvió casi diabólica.

Mire de arriba a abajo aquel hermoso cuerpo de porcelana, escasamente cubierto con una fina lencería de transparencias negras y liguero.

La tome de la mano y la metí al departamento de un tiron. La estampe contra la puerta arrancando de su frágil cuerpo toda prenda, excepto las pantimedias, el liguero y los altos zapatos. Casi me da un infarto al verla en liguero. Ness solo soltó unas risitas y comenzó a quitarme los jeans y la playera negra.

-Te extrañe mucho, lobito. Intente... comunicarme contigo y solo... solo me castigaron aun mas... No podía... ni ver... la televisión... Solo podía leer... y... Aaah - me recibió su suave, húmedo y malditamente estrecho sexo.

Era la gloria. Me sentí en la novena nube.

Gruñí murmurando su nombre, distorsionándolo.

Tome a la francesita hambrienta de su trasero y la lleve hasta la habitación, donde la lance a la cama y volví a atacarla.

Dios, como la había extrañado. Sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo, eran aun mejor de como lo recordaba. Me volvía loco aquella mirada llena de pasión y sus palabras pidiéndome mas.

Al final de aquel encuentro salvaje, mi hermosa princesita de porcelana comenzo a llorar. Temi haberla lastimado, ya que me había dejado llevar demasiado.

-Lo siento, Nessie... No era mi intención... Yo... - era un monstruo! No la veo en tres asquerosos meses y cuando por fin la tengo entre mis brazos hago una tontería!

-Te he extrañado mucho -sollozo en mi hombro-. No sabes lo que es estar lejos de ti. Llorar cada noche hasta quedarme dormida. Pensar en ti durante el día, estar lejos de todo lo que amo. No saber si en verdad me... si en verdad me esperarías - rompio a llorar aferrándose a mi.

No pude contener por mas tiempo el creciente nudo en mi garganta y llore junto con ella. Llore en silencio, abrazando a mi princesita de porcelana hasta casi romperla. Después de una hora de llantos intermitentes, _te amo_ a media voz y besos, Ness se quedo dormida en mis brazos.

En menos de una hora había pasado de la miseria, soledad y angustia, a salvajismo y pasión desenfrenada y de eso a llantos intermitentes. Cuando había llorado yo por una mujer? Eran contadas las veces que había llorado en mi vida antes de conocer a Renesmee Cullen. Desde que ella esta en mi vida he llorado infinidad de veces. Que rayos pasaba conmigo? Oh, claro! Estaba total y completamente enamorado de una princesita de porcelana. _Mi_ princesita de porcelana

La contemple como idiota sin poder creérmelo. Ella estaba ahí, había regresado, no me había olvidado.

Ness estaba diferente; se había cortado el cabello y maquillado demasiado -sombras oscuras, falsas pestañas kilométricas y labios rojos-, haciéndola lucir mayor... y muy, muy sexy. Me gustaba como se veía, pero la parte retorcida y pedofila de mi cerebro, quería verla como antes. Con esa mirada tierna y soñadora, sin maquillaje y sus largos risos de cobre. El cabello le podía crecer en unos cuantos meses y el maquillaje podía quitárselo en segundos.

Se veía hermosa de esa forma, pero creí que cuando la volviera a ver la vería como la linda muñequita que conocí.

Después de dos horas, comenzó a removerse rozando su cuerpo desnudo con el mio. Abrió los ojos confundida y su mirada se poso en mi rostro.

-Estoy soñando? - murmuro con voz ronca.

Era la mujer mas sexy del planeta y quería comermela a besos, pero primero quise darle una sorpresa.

-_Vous ne rêvez pas, poupée de porcelaine. Ceux-ci me_ (No estas soñando, muñeca de porcelana. Estas conmigo.)

Ahogo un grito y me miro fascinada.

-_Monsieur Black, a continué avec leurs classes. Je me demande vraiment ... et j'adore_ (Señor Black, siguió con sus clases. En verdad me sorprende... y me encanta) - se mordió el labio.

-Por que el cambio? - pregunte tomando uno de sus pequeños risos.

-No te gusta?

-Si, te ves muy... muy bien. Pero... solo me preguntaba - me encogí de hombros admirando su delicada piel de porcelana.

-Puedo... Es decir, si tu quieres puedo quitarme el maquillaje, si no te gusta.

No me dejo responder, se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el baño. La mire caminar desnuda y de nuevo quise tenerla. A los poco minutos salio de nuevo, vestida con una de mis camisas, los labios despintados pero aun así algo rojos, sin los parpados negros, pero con las pestañas postizas... Y lo mejor: con sus largos risos de nuevo.

Como demonios...?

-Como... Tienes un poder especial para que te crezca el cabello, del cual no me habías dicho?

Su risa melodiosa y contagiosa me puso la piel de gallina.

-No tontito -salto a la cama y se sentó sobre mi. Nuestros sexos se tocaban de manera erótica-. Es una peluca. Quiero verme diferente, quiero verme mayor. No me iba a cortar el cabello así como asi, sin haberlo pensado primero.

-Te ves sexy, pero extrañaba tus largos risos, tu mirada -suspire como un adolescente-. Tal vez en unos años, o cuando nos mudemos a Francia, para que encajes con las parisinas, lo puedes cortar así.

-Francia?! Aun quieres ir conmigo? En serio? - sus ojos se iluminaron y su voz subió emocionada.

Cielos, por que la amo tanto?! Que es lo que ella tiene? Por que he dejado todo por ella? Por ella he llorado como nunca en mi vida...?

* * *

Alice V Greene Masen Cullen - aun estas viva? Por fa... no vengas a jalarme mis patitas...

Andy (guest review) - ooohh! Si, soy mala... Si has leído otro JASSIE mio, te hablas dado cuenta que me gusta separar a Jassie MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

beluchiss - Tengo que llamar al psiquiátrico? Espero que no. jijijiji

helenagonzalez26-athos - Amm... Colada? Supongo que es enamorada... si es eso... SIP, NESS ESTA MUY ENAMORADA :D y Jake no se keda atras, como acabas de ver.


	26. Modelo de Desnudos

**_Modelo de Desnudos_**

POV NESSIE

-No tienes cicatriz -pase mi dedo indice por el puente de la nariz perfecta y recta de mi Jacob.

-No, solo el ego un poco _mallugado_.

-Por que? - cuestione entre risas.

-Tu padre es mas bajo que yo y muy flacucho y resulte en el suelo, luego de recibir un puñetazo suyo. Uno solo!

Me reí por que si era gracioso, después me detuve por que no era nada gracioso que mi padre lo hubiera golpeado.

-Si sabes que puedes demandarlo y quitarle hasta el ultimo centavo, no?

-Y si sabes que el me puede meter a la cárcel por haberte hecho las cosas malas que te hice, verdad?

-No fueron malas... Fueron increíbles - lo bese como quise hacerlo durante muchas noches.

Me pregunte si seria apropiado contarle a mi lobito, acerca de los libros que leí en Londres. Lo único que podía hacer en la gran casa de la Campiña Inglesa a la que fui confinada durante el verano, fue leer... Y como mi abuelita Esme es una de las mejores sexologas del Inglaterra, pues es obvio que su gran biblioteca privada este llena de ese tipo de libros llenos de consejos, tips y uno que otro diagrama y dibujitos muy pero que muy coloridos y explícitos. Esperaba que mi abuelita no echara de menos los libros que me pude robar.

Pase el resto de la tarde en la habitación de Jacob hablando de nuestros planes, que habíamos hecho antes de que la bomba nos explotara en la cara.

Para mi gran sorpresa Jacob me tenia el estuche mas completo del mundo, para dibujar, otro estuche para pintar y varios lienzos. Fue un detalle muy lindo de su parte.

Vimos en internet unos cuantos departamentos en París, veríamos a un agente de bienes y raíces cuando fuéramos de vacaciones en diciembre. Para estas mismas fechas ya estaríamos instalados en aquella ciudad. Investigue los intercambios estudiantiles el primer día de clases, ni siquiera busque primero los edificios de mis clases, busque las oficinas y estuve media hora esperando para que me atendieran, pero valió la pena. Si conseguía cartas de recomendación de mis maestros, hablaba un excelente francés y podía pagar las colegiaturas de la escuela en París y claro si me aceptaban, podía hacer el intercambio. Pero tenia que regresar al año para que me revalidaran las materias y hacer el cambio definitivo a Francia si yo quería.

Jacob y yo aun no nos decidíamos si quedarnos o regresar. Tal vez estudiar otro semestre en Georgetown no me haría mal y luego ya pedir el intercambio definitivo. El causante de nuestra indecisión era el bufete de Jacob, no sabia si venderlo o conservarlo. El trabajaría como consultor en Francia, eso era un hecho; un amigo suyo de la universidad recientemente había heredado un viñedo y necesitaba un abogado que lo asesorara con las leyes de importación y exportación americanas. Felix y Heidi -los amigos de Jake-, tenían grandes planes para su herencia.

Parecía que después de todas nuestras separaciones y obstáculos, al fin íbamos a poder ser felices.

.

.

.

POV JACOB

Resulto que eso de que Ness fuera mi vecina no solo era un juego preliminar, en verdad estaba rentando el departamento contiguo al mio, por eso no me lo había dicho hace meses. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Los edificios donde tomaba clases en Georgetown estaban a menos de diez minutos de nuestros departamentos.

Cada día después de clases me llamaba al despacho y nos quedábamos de ver después del trabajo. Mientras se llegaba la hora de vernos, ella hacia la comida y las tareas de la universidad.

Después de tres meses sufriendo por ella, ahora la tenia a mi lado día y noche y no podía ser mas feliz.

Había algo que quería preguntarle a mi princesita, pero... tal vez a ella le molestaría. No sabia como tomar ese tema delicado. A las dos semanas de haber regresado a mi, me atreví a preguntarle a la hora de la cena.

-Ness...

-Si? - tomo su copa de vino blanco y bebió un pequeño trago, paso la lengua por sus labios distrayéndome un momento.

-Y... como están tus padres?

-Ah... bien... Supongo - tomo el ultimo trocito de _Cordon Bleu_, que ella misma había preparado y mastico despacio.

-Supones? - enarque una ceja.

-Si, por que?

-No has hablado con ellos?

-Para que? Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ellos. Fueron a recibirme al aeropuerto pero yo ya había pedido un auto desde Londres, llegue a casa antes que ellos y me encerré en mi habitación, prepare mis maletas y a la mañana siguiente saque todo de su casa cuando se marcharon al hospital. Me mude aquí, con ayuda de Emmett y Rosalie. Entre a la universidad y espere hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho para no meterte en problemas. Eso es todo. No quiero nada mas que ver con ellos, para Edward y Bella yo morí junto con Carlie, Jake... Y ellos murieron para mi el día en que te alejaron de mi.

-Ness...

-Ness nada, Jake. Lo que me hicieron no fue justo y lo sabes... Te agredieron!

-Por que yo te vio...

-Yo me entregue a ti y lo haría de nuevo una y mil veces. Si ellos no quisieron recibir mi amor, no quisieron verme como su hija de nuevo... después de lo de Carlie... - se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento mucho, cielo. Se que es un tema delicado... No volveré a mencionarlos - tome su mano izquierda para besarla.

-Gracias, ahora quítate la ropa que necesito ese bosquejo para mañana.

-Si, señora.

Nos levantamos de la mesa, recogimos los platos y mientras trabajaba la lavavajillas yo me desnude en su sala, para que ella me dibujara. Según ella era el modelo perfecto. Si, claro. Como no.

-No te muevas - mascullo entre dientes mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Ya me canse, Ness.

-Tu te vas a quedar en ese sillón, acostado, con la pierna flexionada para que no vea... ya sabes que... hasta que yo lo diga.

-Y cuando va a ser mi turno de dibujarte?

-Podrás pintar sobre mi piel el viernes - murmuro sin verme muy concentrada haciéndole no se que al dibujo, con sus finos dedos.

-El viernes? Por que hasta el viernes?

-Por si la pintura no se quiere caer, tendré todo el fin de semana para bañarme con limón y exfoliarme.

Me reí. Pero ella hablaba en serio. Ya me imaginaba pintando en su hermosa piel de porcelana algunos corazoncitos, florecitas y tal vez mi nombre cerca de su ingle.

-Que parte de no te muevas... es la que no entiende, señor Black?

-Ya casi terminas? Por que no es justo que solo yo este desnudo...

-Haber si con esto ya te callas y te quedas quieto - se levanto molesta de su silla frente al cabestrillo, se quito mi vieja playera de Mötley Crüe, los jeans cortados a los muslos y quedo completamente desnuda igual que yo.

No traía ropa interior bajo esa ropa?! Mi cuerpo reacciono haciendo evidente que ya no estaba tan inmóvil.

-Ay, señor Jacob Black, que voy a hacer con usted? - pregunto mirándome y luego a su dibujo.

-Lo que tu quieras, preciosa.

Sus mejillas se estiraron levemente, tentándome aun mas con esa pequeña sonrisa casi diabólica. Se levanto y camino lentamente desnuda hacia mi.


	27. La Vie en Rose

**_La Vie En Rose_**

Desperté en la suave y cálida cama en el lado izquierdo, tal y como lo había hecho los últimos maravillosos dos días. Con una sonrisa, quite la mano que reposaba en mi pecho, la cual era perteneciente a mi hermosa princesa de porcelana y bese sus blancos dedos. Sus uñas cortas estaban pintadas de rojo sangre.

La noche anterior habíamos tenido sexo, el cual era cada vez mas pervertido, increíble y asombroso. Desde que llegamos a París no habíamos dejado de tener sexo, como dos ninfomanos, por toda la habitación del pequeño hotel que Ness reservo. Genial, lo se.

Mi relación con Renesmee no había perdido ni una pizca de magia y emoción, al contrario, no veía la hora de hacerla mía oficialmente. Estar casado con ella y vivir a su lado mis últimos años.

Mire por la ventana del balcón que estaba a mi izquierda y vi la Torre Eiffel a lo lejos, bañada por la luz rosa del amanecer.

Un ronroneo suave, me alerto que la hermosa mujer que tenia enredadas sus piernas en las mías bajo las sabanas de algodón azul, estaba despierta.

Bese de nuevo sus lindos deditos.

-_Bonjour, monsieur Black_ - ronroneo restregando su cuerpo contra el mio, estirandose.

-_Bonjour, mademoiselle Cullen_. Como estuvo su noche?

-Increíble, gracias. Y la suya?

-También - bese su frente.

-Me encanta estar aquí. No puedo creer que en verdad vayamos a vivir aquí - miro el increíble paisaje que minutos antes contemple.

-Yo tampoco - coincidí con un suspiro.

Y tampoco creía que fuéramos a pasar navidad y año nuevo en París.

-Tenemos que levantarnos, Ness. Tenemos la cita a las diez con la agente de bienes y raíces.

-No quiero - haciendo un puchero se acurruco mas en mi pecho. La entendía, también estaba muy cómodo en esa cama, con ella en mis brazos.

-Vamos, nena. Después podemos ir de compras.

Renesmee abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Compras?

-Se supone que ayer iríamos, recuerdas? Pero tuviste la gran ocurrencia pasearte en lencería por la habitación, buscando que ponerte.

-Oh... Es cierto - una sonrisilla traviesa apareció en sus labios carnosos.

-Entonces... Ducha, desayuno, departamentos, comida y compras para hoy?

-Claro... -se levanto de mi pecho-. Aaah! Compras en París! No te preocupes, no te dejare en la quiebra. Ya tengo acceso a una de mis cuentas.

-Eso no me preocupa, cielo.

-A mi si, tu pagaras el departamento y pagaste este viaje y...

-Si te digo que no te preocupes, es por que no debes preocuparte - le guiñe el ojo incorporándome en la cama.

-De acuerdo, señor derrochador. Ahora, venga y talleme la espalda - se deshizo de las sabanas y salio corriendo al baño... desnuda.

No tarde ni un segundo en seguirla.

.

.

.

Después de una mañana perdida viendo departamentos muy costosos y pretenciosos, así como baratos y hechos una pocilga, Ness y yo comimos en un pequeño restaurante, que parecía sacado de algún pintoresco rompecabezas; mesas con amplias sombrillas rojas, frente a grandes ventanas. Hacia algo de frió, pero el sol nos calentaba la espalda y la comida estaba muy buena. Luego paseamos tomados del brazo por las callejuelas empedradas, hasta que encontramos _Christian Loubutini_.

La cara de Ness al entrar a la boutique se parecía mucho a la de Seth cuando lo llevamos a Disneyland, para su cumpleaños numero ocho. Veía los zapatos de todos los aparadores con chispitas en los ojos; cada par de zapatos que veía le gustaban mas que el anterior.

-Si pudiera me los llevaría todos...

-_Bonjour_ - saludo una estirada francesa de cabello rubio y vestido negro, mirándonos de arriba a abajo.

-_Bonjour. Vous montrez-moi ces bottes noires, ces chaussures, mais en crème, ces bottes en gris. S'il vous plaêt. Tout le monde au nombre de quatre. Merci_ (Buenas tardes. Me muestras estas botas negras, estos zapatos pero en color crema, estos botines en color gris. Por favor. Todos en numero cuatro. Gracias) - murmuro Ness desdeñosa y muy segura de si misma.

-_Mademoiselle_ - la francesa asintió con una sonrisa cortes y se marcho.

Luego vino otra francesa de cabello corto rubio y nos ofreció una copa de champan. Yo cuide la copa de Ness, mientras ella se quitaba su abrigo color chocolate, quedando en su lindo vestido color capuchino -según lo que ella me dijo- con puntitos negros, leggins negras y botas de gamuza hasta la rodilla del color del vestido. Subió sus lentes de sol a su cabeza y se sentó en un cómodo sillón de terciopelo verde y rojo, cruzo las piernas y me sonrió ampliamente al tomar su copa de champan.

El corazón me golpeo las costillas, aun no podía creer que estuviera a mi lado. Aun me cuesta creer que ella me haya elegido a mi. Trate de recuperar la compostura y le guiñe el ojo.

Continué mirando todos aquellos zapatos de suela roja, que exhibían como si fueran valiosas piezas del _Louvre_. Por que necesitan tantos zapatos las mujeres? No niego que las piernas de mi muñequita se ven increíbles con esos zapatos altos y mas si solo trae puesta ropa interior de encaje... o nada.

-_Ici, vous allez, mademoiselle_ (Aquí tiene, señorita)- la primera francesa, se arrodillo frente a ella con tres cajas de zapatos, para ayudarla a probarse su pedido.

Renesmee se quito sus botas color capuchino y se puso las negras que le acababan de llevar. Con la mano izquierda despacho a la francesa, mirándola desdeñosa.

Apreté los labios para no reírme de su actitud.

-Que te parecen estas? - levanto las piernas para que le viera las altas botas.

-Mi sincera opinión? - pregunte sentándome junto a ella, luego de que abrí mi abrigo y desenrede de mi cuello la bufanda de_cashmere_ que Ness me había regalado semanas atrás.

-Claro, por eso te pregunto - rodó los ojos como si fuera una niña caprichosa.

-Pues... para mi... son iguales a las que te pusiste la semana pasada cuando fuimos a cenar.

-Estas bromeando?! Son completamente diferentes! - hasta pareció que la insulte con mi inofensivo comentario.

Arquee una ceja. Para mi los dos pares eran negros y de un tacón enorme.

Ness se quito las botas, enfadada y se puso los zapatos color crema, que para mi eran blancos.

-Estos me agradan... Pero... mejor los pido en color_nude_... así los podre usar con mas ropa... - murmuro para ella, mientras golpeaba sus talones como Dorothy en el Mago de Oz.

Camino hasta llegar a un espejo y se miro por unos minutos, después regreso a sillón y se puso los botines grises. Para mi los botines eran unas botas en chiquito, pero claramente estaba equivocado.

-J_e vais prendre les bottes et bottillons. Les chaussures ne me convainquent pas, apportez-les à nu. Et me montrer ces argent, dans le même numéro_(Me llevare las botas y los botines. Los zapatos no me convencen, tráelos en color nude. Y muéstrame estos plateados, en el mismo numero) - le dijo a la francesa numero uno, luego de que la llamo con su delgado dedo indice.

Por que se portaba de esa forma? Nunca la había visto así de altanera. Tal vez lo hacia para verse mayor y madura. Pero aquella madurez desapareció de su rostro, cuando llegaron sus zapatos plateados y se puso a aplaudir como niña pequeña.

-Son hermosos! - murmuro con sus manos en las mejillas, después de unos segundos en los que se quedo sin habla al tener la caja en su regazo.

Se puso de inmediato los zapatos y me miro emocionada, mordiéndose el labio, para no gritar.

Observo los zapatos desde todos los ángulos frente al espejo y con su copa en la mano. Regreso a mi lado y se sentó muy cerca de mi.

-Sabes... quiero que _uses _estos... de... pendientes en tus oídos. Y tal vez yo pueda usar esta -tomo mi corbata azul marino satinado, entre sus dedos- como brazalete.

Que?

Espera... Oh!

Oh, esa niña no puede estar hablando en serio!

La mire directamente a los ojos, preguntándome si estaba hablando en serio. Ella alzo una ceja, divertida.

-Que dices? - paso la lengua por sus labios y después se mordió el labio inferior.

-Donde pago? - pregunte con la boca seca.

* * *

Este cap se llama así, por el titulo de la canción que casi siempre ponen en las películas cuando los protagonistas pasean por París :D  
Y si, también es una película sobre la vida de Edith Piaf, con Marion Cotillar (si se escribe así?)... La cual aun no he tenido fortuna de ver...

* * *

Los diálogos en Francés, es según el traductor de Google, para mi desgracia... Je ne parle pas français (según google... de nuevo) jajajaja


	28. Lolita y Humbert

**_Lolita y Humbert_**

-Estas segura de esto? - pregunte atando mi corbata azul alrededor de las delicadas muñecas de mi Ness.

-Si - murmuro muy bajito, mirándome con sus grandes ojos color chocolate. Estaban lascivamente brillantes.

-Bien - suspire levantando sus manos sobre la cabeza, para atar la corbata a la cabecera blanca de hierro, de nuestra habitación con vistas a la Torre Eiffel.

Esa noche podía hacer lo que yo quisiera con aquel divino cuerpo de porcelana. Aun viéndola atada en la cama, vestida con una diminuta y transparente lencería negra, así como con sus altos zapatos plateados que le compre por la tarde...  
No podía creer que ella me hubiera pedido esto. No podía creer que ella fuera a cumplir aquella perdida fantasía, que vagamente pensé el primer día en que estuvimos juntos. No sabia ni por donde comenzar a devorar aquel delicioso bufet que era su cuerpo. Tal vez... primero una mordida a las manzanas acarameladas que eran sus senos, saborear su dulzura.

Un gemido suave salio de sus labios, cuando mordisquee sus pezones a través de la fina tela. Continué bajando por sus costillas, su abdomen plano, sus caderas. Mis dientes jalaron el cordoncito lateral que desenvolvía aquel hermoso regalo que pronto degustaría.

-Ah... -jadeo audiblemente-. Me estoy arrepintiendo de esto, _monsieur Black_- gimió cuando desate el cordón izquierdo igual al anterior.

-Puedo... puedo desatarte... - me estire sobre ella para desatarla.

-No, no lo hagas. Es solo... quiero tocarte... Amo tocarte. Solo quiero que... Esto es todo lo que puedo darte como regalo... de navidad - sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso.

_Ah, mi hermosa princesa de porcelana, no necesito ningún regalo material o físico como este. Toda tu ya eres un regalo de los dioses para mi... Dios, pero que cursi soy de veras! _

-Gracias - susurre de todas formas.

Bese sus labios y sus mejillas enrojecidas y comencé de nuevo a bajar por su cuerpo con mis labios. Quería dejar una marca de ellos en su piel perfecta, quería saber que ella andaba por la vida con alguna marca secreta que dijera que era mía. Se enojaría si profano de esa forma su cuerpo?

Si ella decidiera hacerme unas cuantas marcas con sus labios o sus dientes en mi piel, no me molestaría. Siempre y cuando no fueran en un lugar visible... Pero es inverno aquí en París y en casa, Washington... Así que... que me marque en donde ella quiera, pero primero lo primero: mis labios en su... muslo? No, su muslo no...

Removí por completo sus panties transparentes y continué camino abajo, ganándome unos cuantos: _Dios, Jake!_ y _Si, así__!_; haciendo muy feliz a mi persona.

Esto iba por muy buen camino!

Saber que el que yo producía todos aquellos gemidos en Ness era tan bueno como ganar la lotería.

Deje de atormentarla con mi recién descubierta lengua traviesa, para lograr mi objetivo: una pequeña marca en la ingle de mi princesita de porcelana. Succione su sensible piel tal y como había succionado su húmedo, suave y dulce sexo, segundos atrás. No estuve contento solo con esa marquita en su ingle derecha, también marque la piel debajo de su cadera izquierda, ganándome mas gemidos por parte de ella. Marque mi territorio mientras la follaba con mis -y la cito- gloriosos y hábiles dedos.

-Jake... Te... necesito... a ti... Ahora.

-Oh, no. Me permitiste atarte, ahora aténgase a las consecuencias, señorita - murmure con suficiencia.

Ahogo un grito y me miro indignada y un tanto enloquecida.

-Por favor - lloriqueo y se retorció tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras. No le harían daño solo unas marcas rosadas. Creo.

-_Por favor_, nada preciosa - susurre.  
Eso era divertido. Muy divertido.

Me incline a su pecho para abrir su sostén. Era hora de "torturar" sus lindos senos. Ya quería _usar _esos zapatos plateados como aretes, pero como dije: torturar su cuerpo de esa manera era divertido y extrañamente muy placentero.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentí como una bola de nieve se estrello contra mi nuca, haciendo que me encogiera por la sorpresa. Oh, esa niña estaba muerta! Di media vuelta con otra bola entre mis manos cubiertas con guantes negros de cuero y alcance a ver unos risos flotando antes de que se escondiera en los arbustos.

La noche anterior una tormenta de nieve había azotado París, cubriéndola totalmente de blanco. Hoy por la mañana Ness quiso ir a jugar con la nieve al Campo de Marte, a los pies de la Torre Eiffel. Claro que no me negué, tenia años sin jugar con la nieve. Así que nos abrigamos hasta los dientes, tomamos nuestras cámaras fotográficas y a jugar en París se ha dicho.

Primero nos tomamos fotografías con el icono parisino y el cielo encapotado de fondo, después hicimos ángeles de nieve como los demás turistas y lugareños. Al estar en una posición horizontal, en la ciudad mas romántica del mundo y con los recuerdos aun muy frescos de la noche anterior, en penumbras en nuestra habitación... Bueno, digamos que las cosas se salieron un poco de control y pasaron de _situación familiar_ a _situaciones para adultos_ en pleno parque. La risa de un niño divirtiéndose con la nieve nos recordó donde estábamos y nos separamos de inmediato, el niño en cuestión le llevo una pelota de nieve a mi Ness y ella la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Aquel niño me quería hacer competencia con mi hermosa princesa. Yo hice otra bola antes de levantarme de la nieve y también se la di a Ness. El niño me aventó otra bola con todas sus fuerzas.

Quien demonios se creía? Ese mocoso estaba tratando de robarme a mi chica! Así que yo le lance otra, Ness lo defendió lanzándome otra bola a mi, yo le lance una a ella y así es como comenzó nuestra divertida e infantil guerra de bolas de nieve.

Cuando le di vuelta al arbusto donde ella se había escondido, ya no estaba. Donde se había metido? La risa del niño los delato, corrí en su dirección y si, estaban juntos.

Ese niño en verdad quería _quitarme_ a Ness. Corrí tras de ellos entre risas, la atrape por la cintura sin esfuerzo y corrí con ella en mis brazos -como si fuera un ligero paquete- hasta alejarla del niño odioso.

-Estas enojado? - pregunto con las mejillas rojas por la carrera, una vez que la deje en el suelo.

-No. Por que lo dices? - sacudí la nieve de su grueso abrigo negro y mi cabello.

-Por que te lance una bola en la nuca - me hizo un puchero y me miro con sus grandes ojos.

-Estábamos jugando, no? No tenia por que enojarme contigo, pero ese niño en verdad trataba de hacerme competencia. Tu eres mía, ayer te marque - mi voz no sonó como la mía. Sonó salvaje y posesiva.

-Yo no soy asalta-cunas, señor Black. Creo que me confunde con _otra _persona.

Ahogue un grito, estaba en shock por su insinuación. Bueno no era una insinuación, era la pura verdad.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tu me sedujiste. Fuiste a mi despacho en mi propia casa y me sedujiste con esos enormes ojos llenos de inocencia, _Lolita_.

-No, no recuerdas mal, profesor _Humbert _- me guiño el ojo antes de echar a correr.

Solo esperaba que esta Lolita no me abandonara.


	29. Planeando Nuestro Futuro

**_Planeando Nuestro Futuro_**

**POV JACOB**

Al día siguiente, llame a Felix para decirle que estaba en París.

El era mi compañero de dormitorio en Harvard, había iniciado la carrera junto conmigo y a un semestre de terminar, dejo todo y se mudo a París con una chica de intercambio que conoció, Heidi. Nunca vi señales de que ellos estuvieran juntos, solo compartimos tres clases con Heidi en los dos semestres que ella estuvo en América y de repente, Felix tomo sus maletas y se marcho con una sonrisa no haciendo muy felices a sus padres con su abrupta decisión. Aun siguen juntos y su esposa le sugirió a el que me contrataran como consultor del enorme viñedo, que heredaron del abuelo de Heidi. Mis amigos tienen dos gemelos de la edad de Ness, se llaman Alec y Jane. Aun no les he dicho que casi vivo con una chica de la edad de sus hijos; tal vez piensen que soy un monstruo y no me contraten en el viñedo por temor que le haré algo a sus hijos.

Al llamarlos solo les dije que estaba en la ciudad y ellos me invitaron a comer.

Hablamos de nuestros planes para el otoño cuando me mudara, si es que encontraba donde vivir con Ness.

-_Pogque _no te vas a _nuestu depagtamento_?! -pregunto Heidi muy animada-. _Segia pagte _del... como se dice... paquete de incentivos... -su acento francés estaba mas marcado de lo que recordaba.

Incluso Felix ya no habla nuestro idioma como antes, tiene un raro acento francés. Me hace reír cada vez que lo escucho hablar y que decir de su mujer.

-Su departamento? No lo se. Es...

-Es nada, esta cerca del _Jardin du Luxembourg._.. y del _Institut d'Art et d'Archéologie._

Espera, cerca del _Institut d'Art et d'Archéologie_? Ahí es a donde Ness mando solicitud antes de salir de vacaciones.

-Nosotros no lo estamos usando, ya sacamos todas nuestras cosas, se quedo completamente amueblado. Estamos viviendo en el viñedo, lo sabes Jake - Felix palmeo mi espalda tratando de convencerme.

-Es que... no me voy a mudar a París... solo.

Felix levanto una ceja.

-Ya tienes a alguien y no me lo habías dicho? Auch! Pensé que eramos amigos... - Felix poso su mano sobre el corazón, sintiéndose traicionado.

-Si y ella... -les digo o no les digo que le _cuadriplico _la edad?- Ella viene conmigo.

-Y como es? Cuenta! - Heidi se veía muy entusiasmada.

-No... no me juzguen, si?

-_Pog _que _haguiamos _eso? - ambos me miraron asustados.

-Es que... Nessie... es decir Renesmee... es... mas joven que yo... _Realmente _joven.

Ambos soltaron a reír. Rieron tan fuerte que en el restaurante todos nos voltearon a ver, mientras yo me sonrojaba. Lo se, me sonroje.

-Y eso que, amigo?! - Felix volvió a palmear mi hombro izquierdo y Heidi palmeo mi mano derecha.

-_Queguemos conoceg-la_! Vino contigo? Esta aquí? - Heidi miro para todos lados.

No se por que no nos limitamos a hablar en francés? No lo hablo tan mal como Heidi habla mi idioma... O si?

-No, no esta aquí - _no en el restaurante_, respondí luego de un largo suspiro.

Creo que iba a necesitar que Ness se caracterizara de nuevo como mi vecina francesa; a como usualmente se maquilla si se ve muy joven a mi lado. Bueno al menos a mis amigos no les había caído tan mal la idea de Ness se vendrá a vivir conmigo. Fue buena señal de que la quieran conocer, no?

Ademas Nessie tiene razón en cuando a lo liberales de los franceses; hemos visto que es mas común ver a una pareja donde uno de ellos sea mayor, que ver una pareja como Felix y Heidi que son mas o menos de la misma edad. Si, Ness y yo encajaremos perfectamente en París. Ella estudiando Historia del Arte, trabajando en algún museo o galería y yo ocupándome de las exportaciones a Estados Unidos del vino de los Vulturi.

No veo la hora de mudarnos a París!

**POV NESSIE**

Nerviosa, empaque mi maleta. Era veintisiete de diciembre e íbamos a dejar París, para irnos al viñedo de los amigos de Jacob. Yo no quería ir, no quería conocerlos aun y mucho menos convivir con ellos una semana. Y si yo no les gustaba para su amigo? Y si intentaban separarnos? El cielo sabia que mi pobre corazón no resistiría otra separación. Lo necesitaba tanto como el aire para respirar. Se que si Jacob no estuviera en mi vida, yo ya no estuviera_ aquí_. Para que vivir en un mundo donde nadie te quiere?

-Que tanto piensa esa cabecita? - la voz ronca de la razón de mi existencia, me saco de mis mas oscuros pensamientos.

Sus brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura y su mejilla roso la mía.

-Estaba pensando en... que tal vez... yo no les guste - le hice un puchero a la maleta abierta.

-Si les vas a gustar... Solo... asegúrate de ser mi vecina francesa esta semana y estaremos bien. No necesitan saber todos nuestros _sucios _detalles.

-Se que te avergüenzas de... de mi. Es mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera seducido...

-Oye -me giro para que lo encarara y me tomo delicadamente del mentón-. No me avergüenzo de ti, me avergüenzo de mi mismo y de lo que soy capaz. De lo que hice para tenerte, para que no te me fueras de las manos, para no perderte de nuevo.

Me refugie en su pecho como otras tantas veces. Mi oído llegaba exactamente en su corazón, es un sonido hermoso.

-Eres demasiado alto, sabias? - murmure haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-Eres demasiado bajita, sabias? - encuadro los hombros haciéndolo ver aun mas alto. Inalcanzable.

-Mido 1.63, lo que significa que mi estatura es la promedio. Tu que mides? Tres metros? - me burle.

-1.97 - me saco la lengua como si fuera un chiquillo.

Solté unas risillas tontas.

-Ya empacaste todo? - pregunto soltando sus brazos de mi cintura.

-Solo me falta lo que me regalaste en navidad - voltee de nuevo a la cama y guarde con cuidado en una bolsita especial las delicadas medias de seda, el liguero y el corse que _trajo_ Santa Claus-. Voy a ir al salón por mi peluca, dijeron que ya tendrían hoy.

La amable recepcionista del hotel me había recomendado un lujoso salón de belleza que vendía las mejores pelucas de París, las hacen de cabello natural, así que se vera mejor que la que tengo en casa.

Había pensado en cortarme el cabello hasta los hombros, pero Jacob dijo que prefería que me comprara la peluca y así acostumbrarse mientras lo cortara en verano.

No se por que el cabello corto en verdad me hace lucir mayor. Fue una coincidencia que descubrí en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi abuelo Carlisle el verano pasado. El verano mas horrible de mi vida, por que lo pase en Londres, lejos de Jacob. La fiesta que organizo mi abuela era de los años 20's, el hombre afeminado que la peino me peino a mi también; no se como le hizo para peinar mis largos risos haciéndolos ver muchísimo mas cortos. Me maquillo con sombras oscuras y, _taran!_ Lucia al menos de unos veinticinco años. Genial!

Horas mas tarde estábamos llegando al viñedo Vulturi, en una Land Rover plateada con chófer incluido que nos habían enviado Felix y Heidi, los amigos de Jake. La carretera estaba flanqueada por hectáreas y hectáreas de viñas. Ni Jake ni yo sabemos la gran cosa de vinos. No tengo la edad legal para beber en los Estados Unidos. Pero eso no significa que no me haya embriagado un poco con mi Jake.

Jacob y yo acordamos decir que tengo veintidós años y no dieciocho, que nos habíamos conocido en una cafetería cerca de nuestro departamento sin saber que eramos vecinos. Era estúpido, lo sabíamos, pero era mejor que la verdad. No podía responder: _Yo era novia de su hijo, el aun estaba casado, nos enamoramos y engañamos a nuestros respectivas parejas... Ah y era menor de edad cuando me entregue a Jake. Por cierto, mis padres se enteraron y nos separaron pero ahora estamos juntos. No es eso genial?!_


	30. Feliz Año!

**_Feliz Año! _**

**POV Nessie**

Los amigos de Jacob son tan... asfixiantes! De buena manera.

Heidi, alta, rubia, ojos del color del mar del Caribe, me arrastró hacia sus brazos para asesinarme en un abrazo de oso. Luego Felix hizo lo mismo. Ambos se sorprendieron de mi juventud, pero me agradecieron de todo corazón que amara y cuidara a su amigo del alma.

Luego del recorrido por la enorme casa sobre la colina en la cual se podía ver toda su propiedad, nos llevaron a nuestro dormitorio... y nunca dejaron de hablar un solo segundo! Nuestra habitación era muy grande, casi tan grande como mi departamento en Washington, con una chimenea frente a una sala de antiguos sillones estilo Luis XV. Parecía una suite de hotel, ocupaba la mitad del tercer piso y sus paredes eran de un dorado suave. Según Heidi tenia un efecto espectacular en el verano y la habitación parecía arder en llamas con el sol francés.

Luego de que desempacamos, bajamos tomados de la mano hasta el comedor donde me presentaron a los hijos de nuestros anfitriones. Jane y Alec. Ambos rubios como su madre, con labios llenos, ojos azules y muy astutos; cada movimiento que hacíamos Jake y yo era captado por esas orbes del color del mar.

Alec se acercó a mi y me besó en ambas mejillas... o mas bien en la comisura de los labios.

-Bienvenida, Nessie -ronroneó entre ambos besos-. Es un verdadero placer tenerte con nosotros.

Habló con voz suave y fluida sin rastro de acento francés. Había algo en su tono que no me agradó y mucho menos a Jacob quien apretó mi mano con fuerza.

-Gracias, Alec - murmuré sonrojada por su atrevimiento. La mirada de ese chico solo la había visto en Jacob en nuestra habitación.

No me gusto, no me gusto para nada.

-Hola, bienvenida a nuestro... humilde hogar - musitó Jane solo extendiendo su mano pequeña y delicada hacia mi.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo y la expresión de su angelical rostro la hacia ver aburrida y totalmente desinteresada. Como si estuviera acostumbrada a esta clase de presentaciones y ya no le parecieran divertidas.

Solo era rutina.

-Gracias, Jane. Es muy amable de tu parte - sonreí imitando su expresión, lo cual si le causó gracia y sonrió de manera genuina.

Ninguno de los gemelos saludó a Jake de beso o abrazo, solo le dieron la mano y fueron muy poco amables. Cual era su problema?

Heidi me llevó a la cocina para terminar de darme el recorrido por su casa. Al parecer esos eran sus _dominios_. La cocina, como el resto de la casa, era enorme, de paredes blancas y techos altos. La estufa, refrigerador y demás aparatos eran cromados, haciendo ver el lugar moderno y minimalista.

Heidi, como era costumbre, habló hasta por los codos. Había estudiado Leyes en Francia y cuando se fue a América por dos semestres, trajo consigo a un apuesto americano. Felix terminó la carrera en París y Heidi dejo la universidad para entrar a la mejor escuela de cocina del país. En verdad no quería ser abogada ni encargarse del viñedo, ella quería ser chef.

-Al final de cuentas, mi abuelo Aro me heredo el viñedo a mi, a Felix y a los niños. Mi marido no podría haber sido mas feliz, adora el viñedo. Siempre se esforzaba para hacer todos sus deberes en la universidad y que pudiéramos venir a pasar el fin de semana aquí.

-Por que tu abuelo te heredó a ti el viñedo? - pregunté a Heidi con curiosidad cuando me dio a probar un poco de la salsa de manzana y cebolla con un toquecito de vino blanco, que meneaba constantemente una de las empleadas.

Heidi no hablaba mas que de sus abuelos, no hermanos, no padres.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia diez años y me criaron mis abuelos -triste, se encogió de hombros-. Me dolió dejarlos cuando me fui a America, pero necesitaba un poco de espacio. Todo el tiempo estaban tras de mi... Claro que mi abuelo también estaba pendiente del viñedo. Hace tres años mi abuela Sulpicia, murió. Aro, mi abuelo, comenzó a... dejarse ir. No quería estar mas tiempo sin el amor de su vida, yo renuncié de mi puesto como Chef Ejecutiva del restaurante en el que trabajaba y Felix encantado renunció al bufete de París y venimos a hacernos cargo del lugar. Yo nunca quise realmente regresar a vivir aquí, pero... Pues a mi familia le encanta y... -se encogió de hombros-. Felix y Alec tienen grandes planes para el viñedo. Planes que mi abuelo solo soñó.

-Si, por eso estamos aquí -sonreí con agradecimiento-. Estoy segura que el vino se venderá muy bien en América. Diseñen una etiqueta elegante y muy pretenciosa y todos se morirán por probar el vino y servirlo en sus fiestas. Contraten a un actor o actriz americana de prestigio para que sea la imagen, o patrocinen fiestas de celebridades o que la botella aparezca en alguna película o serie. Es lo que hacen hoy en día todas las marcas de bebidas embriagantes. Los _raperos _y _hiphoperos _tienen vodka, James Bond ahora toma Heineken... Barbara Vartinelli puede tomar su vino en su serie... Qué? - pregunté asustada cuando mire a Heidi.

Me miraba con la boca abierta, totalmente paralizada, sacando del horno el solomillo de cerdo totalmente doradito, dividido en siete partes con cordel. Olía de maravilla.

-Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? - preguntó luego de que tragó saliva y recuperó la movilidad.

-Soy una entrometida! Lo siento, no era mi intención meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden...

-No! Nos acabas de ahorrar la cita con la resbalosa de la publirelacionista que se ofreció a ayudarnos -sonrió ampliamente, deslumbrandome, y puso la bandeja sobre la isla a mitad de la enorme cocina blanca-. Puedes creer que casi en mi propia cara le propuso a mi marido un trió con su compañera de casa?

-No!

-Si! Yo estaba a unos... no te miento, a unos cinco metros, a lo mucho -con un afilado cuchillo cortó la jugosa y bien cocida carne, conforme lo indicaba el cordel que también iba cortando. Mencione que tengo hambre?-. Estábamos en una fiesta con unos amigos y ellos no presentaron con ella y nos dio su tarjeta para que la llamáramos. Conversamos de otras cosas no relacionadas con el viñedo, Felix se fue a saludar a un colega suyo... Vi que la mujer esta se acercó de nuevo a el y no le hice mucho caso, supuse que le estaría hablando sobre estrategias de publicidad... Hasta que lo vi abrir los ojos con pánico y ella lo miraba... como si lo estuviera viendo desnudo. De inmediato supe que algo se tramaba. Felix pobrecito, casi salió corriendo a mis brazos como nino chiquito, me tomo de la mano, me llevó a un rincón y me contó todo palabra por palabra. Al principio me reí hasta llorar, por su actitud. Que hombre se asusta si una atractiva mujer le propone un trió? Solo el raro de mi marido.

-Es que el te ama. Por muy atractiva que hubiera sido la oferta de la publirelacionista, el se negó por que te ama. Es un hombre enamorado de su mujer y no tiene ojos para nadie mas que para ti, por eso se asustó. El no tiene ojos para nadie mas que para ti -le repetí-. Le es raro darse cuenta como lo ven las demás mujeres, por que solo nota como lo miras tu.

-Oh -Heidi se mordió el labio y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-. No lo había visto de esa manera. Gracias.

Me asfixió con otro abrazo.

.

Después de ese día, fue raro el momento en que me dejo acercarme a Jake. Heidi me trajo de arriba para abajo involucrándome en la organización de la cena de anio nuevo. Jane se nos unía de vez en cuando, luego se aburría y nos dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Heidi se echaba a reír y continuaba dándome su entera atención.

Celebramos el año nuevo en la grandisima casa, con una gran cantidad de amigos de los Vulturi. Eramos alrededor de cincuenta personas. Esa noche decidí vestirme de amarillo; no tenia caso que me vistiera de rojo si ya tenia al amor de mi vida a mi lado. Así que me puse mi entallado vestido amarillo sin mangas con cinturón negro que compre en París, así como los hermosos zapatos negros con suela amarilla. Necesitaba dinero ese nuevo año, o sino me quedaría pobre. París seria mi perdición.

De accesorios solo me puse los aretes de diamantes que Jacob me regaló en navidad. En esta ocasión el si los escogió especialmente para mi, no como los que me dio en mi cumpleaños dieciséis, los cuales escogió la asistente de su ex-esposa. Yaiks!

Mi maquillaje y la peluca ayudó mucho a que no me viera como la nina de dieciocho años que en realidad soy. Aun me veo muy joven junto a Jacob, pero con mi ayuda el esta comenzando a verse un poco mas joven. Para empezar no lo estoy dejando usar corbata -excepto para que me ate a la cama; oh si, me sigue atando-; le compre cremas humeantes y rejuvenecedoras especialmente para hombres, bastante populares en París, y lo convencí de que se deje crecer el cabello para darle una apariencia un poco mas juvenil. También ya estoy planeando un guardarropa nuevo para el. Si vamos a pasar bastante tiempo en en viñedo, necesitara ropa mas cómoda. Al parecer la pizca es laboriosa, cansada, divertida, entretenida y te deja con la sensación de haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Bajamos a la fiesta tomados del brazo. pero Heidi me apartó de Jacob de inmediato y me presentó con cuanta gente nos encontrábamos. Lo cual fue bueno, ya que iba a necesitar hacer amigos nuevos... o mas bien hacer amigos. En Washington solo me dedico a mis clases y a Jacob; con las únicas personas con las que hablo es con mis profesores. No he hecho amigos en la universidad por que sinceramente no quiero darle explicaciones a nadie a cerca de mi vida y mi relación con Jacob... Ademas que caso tiene hacer amigos allá, si en donde pienso pasar el resto de mi vida es en donde estoy en este momento. Así que platiqué con todas las personas con las que fui presentada, reí, comí, bromee.

La mirada fría de Jane -que hasta entonces había sido cálida y amable- me alertó que Jacob se acercaba. Sus largos y fuertes brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura y su boca se dirigió a mi oído.

-Por lo general no soy una persona celosa... pero esta noche estas tan hermosa que todos te miran y te desean... Eso me enfada - susurró con voz posesiva, haciendo que se me erizan la nuca.

Miré a mi alrededor y algunos les sorprendió la intimidad con la que Jacob me abrazaba, en otros vi la ternura de ver a una pareja de enamorados y en los gemelos Vulturi vi ira y celos. Ira por parte de Jane y celos de Alec. Que les pasaba a esos gemelos? Su actitud ha sido la misma en estos días. Luego hablo con ellos, pronto sera otro año y estoy mas que feliz de poder iniciarlo con Jacob a mi lado.

Me gire en los brazos de Jake y colgué los míos alrededor de su cuello.

-Bueno, yo si soy celosa y usted también no se haga tonto, _monsieur _Black -una sonrisa de lado apareció en sus gruesos labios-. Y por si no se ha dado cuenta, varias mujeres de la fiesta se lo han comido con los ojos durante toda la velada. Así que esto les hará ver que usted es mio y solo mio - estampé mis labios rojo indeleble en los suyos y le di un beso apasionado pero no profundo. No hay cosa mas vulgar que un beso francés apasionado con exceso de intercambio de saliva en un lugar publico con niños y familias por los alrededores.

-_Mademoiselle _Cullen, compórtese - susurró contra mis labios, con un brillo travieso en sus profundos ojos negros.

-O sino, que?

-La castigare. Le daré unos buenos azotes para que aprenda a comportarse.

-Sabia que seria buena idea darte esos libros que leí en Londres, como regalo de navidad.

-Oh, claro que si y en especial con esas marquitas y paginas dobladas con... practicas de gran interés.

Sonreí abiertamente recordando su rostro cuando desgarró la envoltura de cada libro, en la mañana de navidad.

* * *

Los diálogos de Heidi están bien escritos por que se supone que solo habla en francés con Ness


	31. Cuarto de la Limpieza EDITADO

**_Cuarto de la Limpieza_**

**POV Jacob**

Al regresar a América, regresamos a nuestra rutina pre navidad en París: yo en el bufete y Nessie en la universidad. Por la noche cenábamos lo que ella me preparaba con esa delicadas manitas de porcelana, mientras nos poníamos al día.

Los fines de semana los pasábamos en la cabaña, Ness pintaba cuadros para sus clases con los bellos paisajes alrededor de nuestro pequeño pedazo de cielo. Eran obras hermosas en las que capturaba detalles que yo pasaba por alto. Según Ness eran insulsos y carecían de vida, solo hacia esos trabajos para poder pasar esa clase dentro de su curricula de materias, lo que a ella en verdad la apasionaba era la historia detrás de los cuadros clásicos, detrás de los artistas, admirar las técnicas y los pequeños detalles que el artista hizo casi imperceptibles al ojo de un inepto en el arte, como yo.

Las semanas pasaron y para San Valentin, Ness me regaló uno de sus cuadros para mi oficina. Era el cuadro que mas me había gustado. El lago frente a la cabaña estaba congelado, los pinos estaban ligeramente cubiertos de nieve, tras estos estaba saliendo el sol iluminando las sombras dando un toque de esperanza a la escena pacifica, hermosa y a la vez sombría. Para mi, había algo de simbolismo en el cuadro. El bosque hundido en las sombras y el lago congelado representaban mi vida hace unos años, todo me parecía gris, sin vida... Nessie representaba el sol que iba iluminando todo a su paso, tal y como había iluminado mi vida.

Sueno patético, lo se mas que de sobra, pero cada vez que ve sus enormes ojos color chocolate, cada vez que me sonríe... siento que estoy vivo. El cielo sabe que ya no le veía sentido a mi vida, hasta aquel día en que escuché su risa.

Como regalo de San Valentin yo le regalé una tableta electrónica, no era un regalo romántico ni artístico como el de ella... La verdad es que entré a Tiffany's, vi todos y cada uno de los anillos de compromiso que tenían en la joyería. Los quería todos y ninguno a la vez. Quería proponerle matrimonio, arrodillarme frente a ella en la cabaña -el lugar que hicimos el amor por primera vez-, rodeados de velas y rosas... Decirle que era la única mujer a la que he amado realmente y lo mucho que significa para mi, que me ha salvado... Y que quiero que sea mía y solo mía por el resto de nuestras vidas... Pero Ness aun es muy joven, quiero que viva un poco mas su vida. No es que la vaya a dejar ir para que conozca el mundo lejos de mi, no. No soy estúpido. Pero si al menos atarla a mi hasta que cumpla los veintiuno, al menos. Solo tiene dieciocho.

Oh, Dios, soy un monstruo! Que rayos he hecho? Definitivamente me iré al infierno y arderé en el por toda la eternidad. A demás Ness y yo no hemos hablado realmente del futuro. nunca hemos hablado acerca de casarnos y mucho menos tener hijos. Yo sinceramente no quiero mas hijos, por que ya estoy muy viejo para esas cosas. Si hubiera conocido a Ness antes de casarme con Leah, para estas fechas ya hubiéramos tenido al menos diez hijos... Pero ahora... Ness tiene dieciocho años y yo acabo de cumplir los cuarenta en enero... En verdad soy un monstruo!

Cada semana Nessie recibía una llamada. Siempre los lunes a las ocho de la noche, su celular sonaba y ella lo ignoraba, sonaba el teléfono de su departamento y también ignoraba el insistente aparato. Ambos sabíamos perfectamente quien era quien llamaba: sus padres. Solamente habla con los padres de Bella: Charlie y Renee, así como con Esme y Carlisle, los padres Edward. Incluso habla Emmett -su ex chófer- y su esposa Rosalie.

Varias veces he intentado que les responda, que hable con ellos y arreglen las cosas, pero ella dice que no hay nada que arreglar. Durante mucho tiempo la ignoraron y acusaron injustamente de la muerte de su pequeña hermana, Carlie, pero son sus padres y la aman.

Lo se por que yo amo a Seth con toda mi alma y siempre lo haré sin importar nada, es sangre de mi sangre. Todos los domingos platicamos al menos una hora por Skype. Me pongo nervioso cada vez que me pregunta si ya conocí a alguien y le respondo que no. Aun no estoy listo para decirle que su ex-novia de la preparatoria es el amor de mi vida.

A finales de abril Leah llamó a mi oficina para invitarme a comer, diciendo que tenia algo importante que decirme. Acepté su invitación por que yo también tenia que decirle que me mudaría por un año a París con su peor enemigo: Felix. Alguna vez dicho que eran enemigos mortales cuando Leah era mi novia? Pues si, en el minuto que se conocieron se odiaron. Leah decía que Felix era una mala influencia en mi y el decía que mi prometida era una perra aprovechada al igual que su familia, que se habían aprovechado de mi y de mi padre al obligarme que le pidiera matrimonio, todo en el nombre del bufete de abogados y la sociedad que tenían. Así que cuando me divorcié le envié un correo a Felix, diciéndole que la _aprovechada _ya se había ido, por eso ahora que conoce a Nessie y que sabe que no le importa un bledo mi bufete de abogados, la ama.

-Me voy a juntar con Emily y Sam - soltó Leah después de que terminamos de comer, mientras esperábamos el postre.

-Espera... Que? Como? Juntarse... los tres _juntos_... Es decir... Como... pareja, pero en... trío?

-Sip.

Wow! Que demonios?!

Y yo que pensaba que yo era un depravado!

Una cosa es un trío de una noche, cosa que nunca he hecho, ni quiero sinceramente. Me herviría la sangre ver a Ness frente a mi con otro hombre... o mujer.

-Eso es lo que quieres? - pregunté luego de que le di un trago a mi vino blanco.

El restaurante que ella eligió cerca de su consultorio, estaba lleno. Esperaba que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación.

-Si, yo te había dicho antes que Emily tenia algo con tu secretaria y la de Sam y yo básicamente era la amante de este... Emily terminó con las chicas y regresó con Sam, pero yo estaba con el... así que ella sugirió un _encuentro_... solo seria una noche. Sam aceptó y yo... realmente tenia curiosidad - arrugó la nariz y después sonrió acomodando su sedoso cabello negro tras su oreja derecha.

Me quedé pasmado, viendo a la nada, recordándome constantemente como respirar. Que demonios significaba eso? Leah ahora era bisexual? Siempre lo fue? Bueno no es que me importe, pero aun así...

-Di algo - susurró Leah posando su mano sobre la mía, una vez que el mesero dejó frente a nosotros dos rebanadas de pastel de frutas.

Trague saliva.

-Y los chicos? Que dicen de esto Claire y Seth?

-Ellos no tienen realmente por que decir nada. Ellos ya no viven con nosotros, viven en los dormitorios de la universidad. Ademas somos adultos, ellos no tienen por que opinar en las decisiones que tomamos. Somos sus padres, punto. Y ni te atrevas a juzgarme Jacob Black - se metió un gran bocado del pastel luciendo enfurruñada y avergonzada.

Leah tenia razón, era una adulta, ademas el día en que les llegara a decir que me iba a casar con Ness no quería que me juzgaran, así que la apoyaría en su extraña y retorcida decisión.

Suspiré audiblemente.

-Tienes razón, ustedes son adultos y los chicos lo tendrán que aceptar quieran o no. Quiero que sepas que yo no te juzgo. Uno nunca sabe en donde encontrara la verdadera felicidad y si la tuya es al lado de Sam y Emily... Adelante, se feliz.

-Aw, Jacob! Que cosa tan linda has dicho -me tomó de nuevo de la mano-. Nunca te había escuchado hablar así... Un minuto! Estas con alguien! -saltó hacia atrás en la silla con los ojos muy abiertos-. Quien es? Es bonita? Donde la conociste?

-No estoy con alguien, Leah.

-No? -frunció el ceño-. Entonces por que dijiste algo tan bonito? Solo alguien profunda y locamente enamorado dice algo así.

_Es por que si lo estoy!_

-No, solo lo dije por que... me importas... Eres la madre de mi hijo, Leah. Siempre seras alguien importante en mi vida.

-Ves?! Estas enamorado! Cuando estábamos casados jamas hablaste de esa manera.

Puse los ojos en blanco y miré mi reloj para no mirar sus inquisitivos ojos.

-Bueno, ya que estamos en la hora de las confesiones sobre el futuro... -suspiré nervoso y solté-: Me voy a mudar a Francia en el otoño.

-QUE?! Que estas loco?! A Francia?! Por que?

-Felix y su esposa heredaron un viñedo y...

Leah bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tenia que haber adivinado, que ese tipo estaba metido en esa loca idea de mudarte a Francia. Ni siquiera hablas francés, Jacob.

_-Oh, si je parle clairement. En été, j'ai commencé à prendre des cours et que je parle vraiment très couramment*._

Leah se quedó con la boca abierta durante un buen rato y luego parpadeó repetidamente.

-Sabes que no tengo idea de lo que me dijiste, verdad?

-_Oui_ - le sonreí abiertamente y ella me lanzó su servilleta.

-Vaya... Jacob... Bueno, que te vaya bien. Cuanto tiempo estarás allá?

-Regresare al siguiente otoño... Ya después te diré cuando me voy a vivir a París definitivamente.

-Wow... Me alegro por ti, de verdad. Me agrada la idea de que cambiaras de aires y lo mejor: tal vez conozcas a una hermosa francesa que ponga tu perfecta y estable vida de cabeza. Lo digo como algo bueno, necesitas soltarte un poco mas, _aflojarte la corbata _un poco. Aunque he de decir que me encanta como se te ve el cabello. Lo traes mas largo, te ves bien.

Nervioso, me pasé la mano derecha por el cabello. Aun no me convencía mucho el traer el cabello mas o menos largo. No es que lo traiga hasta los hombros, pero si me llega al cuello de la camisa. Mi linda princesita de porcelana se vuelve loca jalandome el cabello mientras estoy arrodillado ante ella, bebiendo aquella dulce miel que solo yo he podido beber...

Se me hizo agua la boca... Maldición, los pantalones me están apretando un poco. Diablos, deja de pensar en eso, Jacob, no es un buen momento!

Me aclaré la garganta y tomé agua como un inútil intento de enfriarme.

-Gracias, Leah. Gracias por tus deseos de que encuentre a alguien -aun que ya la encontré hace mucho, quise decirle-. Y gracias por lo de... del cabello - balbuceé.

No estoy acostumbrado a que alaguen mi apariencia, solo Ness lo hace.

.

Para mi desgracia, no todo lo que sube, baja. Mis pantalones seguían apretándose cada vez mas y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba ya en los terrenos de Georgetown, buscando el edificio donde sabia que Nessie tenia clase a esa hora.

En realidad no tenia un plan, es mas, ni sabia si a Ness le interesaba un _quickie _en algún recoveco de la universidad... Pero decidí probar suerte con un mensaje de texto.

ACOSADOR MADURO EN BUSCA DE BELLA JOVENCITA CON PIEL DE PORCELANA Y DE CABELLOS DE COBRE. ALGUNA IDEA DE DONDE PUEDO ENCONTRAR ALGUIEN ASÍ?

En menos de dos minutos me llegó su respuesta.

NO, PERO SI CONOZCO A CIERTA JOVENCITA QUE BUSCA ACOSADOR ALTO, MORENO, SEXY Y CON LENGUA O DEDOS TRAVIESOS.

Sonreí y mis pantalones se apretaron un poco mas.

ACOSADOR NECESITA UN LUGAR OSCURO Y ALEJADO PARA ENCUENTRO CLANDESTINO CON DICHA JOVENCITA. URGENTE!

Dos minutos mas tarde me llegó otro mensaje.

BIBLIOTECA. SEGUNDO PISO. ULTIMO PASILLO A LA DERECHA. SECCIÓN DE PALEONTOLOGIA. JOVENCITA ESTARÁ AHÍ EN QUINCE MINUTOS...

Antes de bajarme del auto despeiné un poco mi cabello, me quité la corbata y el saco, según yo para verme un poco mas joven. Estúpido seré. Tomé del asiento trasero el maletín donde cargo mi laptop y crucé sobre mi pecho la correa, para parecer un estudiante mas y tapar la obscena erección en mis pantalones.

Caminé por los jardines de la universidad rumbo a la biblioteca, mezclándome entre los estudiantes y maestros que merodeaban por el lugar disfrutando de la hermosa primavera que nos envolvía. Al entrar al edificio subí directamente al segundo piso y giré a la derecha, caminé hasta el ultimo pasillo preguntándome como diablos es que Ness sabe de un lugar tan aislado para este tipo de propósitos.

Mientras caminaba preguntándome aun por que mi Renesmee sabe de un lugar publico y aislado donde se puede tener sexo, una mano me jaló hacia el lado derecho.

Una puerta se cerró tras de mi y pronto me vi apoyado sobre esta.

-Hola, acosador - ronroneó su dulce y agitada voz cerca de mi garganta, mientras sus manos abrían mis pantalones.

* * *

Hola, Little Perverts!  
Creo que se me paso la mano con este cap... Las que saben que significa un capitulo editado, ya saben que hacer y las que no... Envíenme un review y con mucho gusto les mando el cap completo.

Kisses and Love  
Mother Pervert


	32. Te Odio, Jacob

**_Te Odio, Jacob_**

**POV Nessie**

Oh si! Me salí con la mía y me encantó! Nunca había visto a Jacob tan... vulnerable e incluso indefenso. Me había salido con la mía y lo seguiría haciendo.

Me escabullí del cuarto de limpieza con las piernas un tanto temblorosas y me encaminé fuera de la biblioteca dejando a mi candente novio atrás. Mientras llegaba a mi auto traté de peinar un poco mis rizos y de esconder la enorme sonrisa delatora. Aun podía saborearlo en mi lengua, aun lo sentía entre mis piernas y necesitaba mas de el.

Saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje.

JOVENCITA SATISFECHA PERO NO SACIADA, VA CAMINO A CASA PARA POSIBLE REUNIÓN CON ACOSADOR.

Cuando llegué al Mini Cooper recibí su respuesta.

ACOSADOR ESTARÁ AHÍ.

Después de ese día cada viernes Jake y yo nos reuníamos en el pequeño y oscuro cuarto de la limpieza de la biblioteca, del cual me había enterado por platicas de mis compañeros. Creo que yo era la única de la universidad que aun no lo había utilizado hasta ese día.

En esas semanas llegó mi carta de aceptación del Institut d'Art et d'Archéologie y Jacob insistió en pagar la inscripción y mi primer semestre; a pesar de que me negué infinidad de veces el se montó en su caballo y nadie lo pudo bajar.

El semestre se acabo en lo que menos imaginé y comenzamos a empacar nuestra ropa, libros, cuadros que he pintado y de los cuales Jake no se quería deshacer.

Jacob consiguió que la persona que antes se hacia cargo de la cabaña, continuara cuidándola mientras nosotros no estábamos. El quería conservarla a toda costa; para el, la cabaña era nuestro hogar, el lugar al que podíamos regresar y escondernos del mundo. Si yo no fuera tan menor o Jake tan anciano -como el mismo se dice-, la cabaña seria nuestra casa permanente. Pero vivimos en un mundo en el que nuestra relación no es bien vista, así que la cabaña del lago no podrá ser nuestro hogar... París si lo seria.

En julio, a unos días de irnos a París, por fin me armé de valor y fui al salón de belleza a que me cortaran el cabello. Estaba a unas calles del departamento. Es un lugar muy grande y elegante. Paredes blancas con al menos doce estaciones, las cuales estaba divididas en corte, maquillaje, color y peinado. El piso era un cuadriculado de mármol en blanco y negro que me recordó a los tableros de ajedrez.

Habia hecho la "recervacion" días atrás. Era un lugar muy lujoso y exclusivo. Era el lugar perfecto para hacerme sentir madura y glamurosa.

-Tengo una cita con Orlando a las tres. Mi nombre es Nessie Cullen - le dije a la recepcionista en cuanto llegué.

La hermosa morena de flequillo y largo cabello lacio y negro como la noche, detrás de un bajo mostrador de mármol blanco, me sonrió antes de buscar mi nombre en la computadora.

-Bienvenida, Nessie. Orlando te espera en la estación tres - la morenaza se levantó de su asiento para escoltarme hasta Orlando.

_Wow! Pero que alta es!_ - Parecía modelo de pasarela. Con mis Loubotin _nude _me seguía viendo enana junto a ella.

Fue toda una procesión instalarme en la estación tres, Orlando -era muy, muy guapo. Alto, cuerpo atlético, mandíbula cuadrada, cabello negro y ojos azules. Era una verdadera lastima que bateara para el otro equipo-, me abrazó, besó mis mejillas, me estudió de arriba a abajo desde todos los ángulos, jugó con mis rizos que llegaban hasta la cintura y parloteó hasta el cansancio. No se ni de que habló, me perdí cuando comenzó a hablar de política.

-Tienes un cabello muy bonito, por que lo quieres cortar, hermosa? - preguntó el estilista, mirándome por el espejo.

Al fin comenzó a hablar algo de lo que si me interesa!

-Lo quiero cortar... por que... quiero un cambio -mentí-. Pienso que el cabello largo esta asociado con mi juventud... e... incluso inocencia. Creo. El cabello corto me hará ver mayor, mas madura - me encogí de hombros bajo la capa roja con el logotipo del local escrito en negro.

Mientras hablaba, el apuesto estilista jugaba con mis rizos. De nuevo.

-Es una lastima que lo quieras cortar... Que te parece si te lo corto todo de tajo y donas tu cabello.

-En serio?

-Claro, es un cabello cuidado, con bonita textura y es tu color natural.

-Entonces adelante, sera mi buena obra de la semana - le sonreí a través del espejo.

Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso! Es genial!

-Tenemos una donante! - gritó aquel bello hombre y sacudió una campana de un lado para otro, llamando la atención de todos los clientes y demás trabajadores.

Todos me aplaudieron, para mi gran vergüenza. Ya no era tan genial.

La dueña del local -una rubia, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza- se acercó y me dio las gracias a nombre de su sobrina y todas las demás niñas del ala infantil de oncologia del Hospital Metropolitano.

El Hospital Metropolitano... Me dieron escalofríos cuando lo mencionó. Bella y Edward trabajan ahí. Tengo casi un año sin verlos. En cuanto terminé la preparatoria fui enviada a Londres y a mi regreso tres meses después los ignoré por completo cuando fueron por mi al aeropuerto. Jacob insiste en que tengo que verlos, o al menos hablar con ellos por teléfono... pero la verdad es que tengo miedo.

Tengo miedo de que Bella y Edward me alejen de nuevo de Jacob. Tengo miedo de ellos. No soportaría ver de nuevo sus ojos llenos de odio, rencor, amargura, repudio... Les tengo miedo, punto.

La dueña de la estética me hizo una cola de caballo, sujetándola con una goma debajo de mi nuca y la cortó con una grandes tijeras color rosa. Según entendí las usaban especialmente para las donaciones de cabello.

Salí de la estética con mi nuevo corte de cabello, sintiéndome glamurosa. Parecía alguna niña rica de los años 20's. Mis rizos rebotaban alrededor de mi rostro como si fueran resortes. Tenia ganas de cantar All That Jazz y bailar como Caterine Zeta-Jones interpretando a Velma en Chicago.

Me miré en el espejo retrovisor de mi auto y amé mi apariencia. Me veía realmente linda, incluso sexy.

Cuando llegué a casa, no fui la única que pensaba que que me veía bien, el señor Black me lo dejó muy en claro las tres horas que me tuvo atada a la cama.

-Voy a extrañar tus largos rizos - susurró desatandome.

-Yo también, pero ciudad nueva, apariencia nueva.

-Te ves tan hermosa - besó mis muñecas ligeramente enrojecidas por el constante roce de la tela de su corbata roja.

-Gracias - lo abracé por el cuello rodando sobre su cama para quedar yo sobre el.

-No te dio miedo? - preguntó muy serio posando sus enormes manos en mi espalda.

-Cortarme el cabello? No! - me reí por su pregunta.

-No, eso no, Ness.

-Entonces?

-El que no te soltara. Se suponía que te tenia que haber soltado, pero no quise... Me gusta... Un extraño instinto cavernicola nada civilizado, nace en mi cada vez que te veo así: atada, indefensa. Saber que solo me perteneces, hace que pierda la cabeza. Saber que no puedes huir de mi, aunque quisieras - cerró los ojos sumamente avergonzado.

El corazón se me detuvo un instante al comprender lo que acababa de decirme, o mas bien, confesarme. A Jake en verdad le gustaba atarme. Esperaba que solo fuera eso y no otra cosa como lo que hemos leído últimamente:_bondage_, látigos, cadenas, esposas... Oh espera, esposas... No esta tan mal. Pero a mi también me gusta que me ate a la cama, siempre y cuando el siga en ella, que ni se le ocurra dejarme ahí.

-A mi también me gusta - susurré acurrucándome en su cuerpo calientito y bese su cuello.

-No te asusta?

-Me asustaría que dejaras de desearme.

-Oh, créeme cariño que eso jamas sucederá.

-Lo prometes - levanté mi meñique derecho.

Su risa hizo que me sacudiera ligeramente.

-Lo prometo - enroscó su meñique izquierdo con el mio y besó mi frente-. Como puedes ser tan tierna después de estas tres horas?

Me encogí de hombros preguntándome lo mismo. Siendo honesta, soy medio zorra en la cama.

A dos días de irnos a París por un año, Jacob dijo que me llevaría a comer a un lugar bonito y tranquilo, cosa que me pareció de lo mas extraña. Nunca salíamos a ningún sitio juntos para que ningún conocido de ambos nos vieran, pero el insistió en que me vistiera bien y me arreglara de manera espectacular.

-Quiero lucirte. Quiero que vean que eres mía y que te amo - dijo tras de mi, mientras me maquillaba en el peinador de mi departamento.

Jake ya había dado las llaves del suyo al gerente del edificio y estábamos pasando nuestros últimos días en América en el mio.

-A donde iremos? -pregunté terminando de ponerme rimel.

-Es una sorpresa.

-Me llevaras a ese restaurante al sur de la ciudad, donde los senadores y congresistas llevan a sus "sobrinas"? - cuestioné entre risas entrecomillando la palabra.

-Asco! No! Eres mi mujer, no mi amante - masculló anudando su corbata azul hielo.

Sus palabras me llegaron al corazón.

_Eres mi mujer. _

Sonó dominante, arrogante, posesivo. Respiré profundo unas cuantas veces para no llorar de emoción, y para calmarme un poco y no saltarle encima y desvestirlo con mis propios dientes.

-Bueno, entonces dame al menos una pista - murmuré poniéndome los pendientes de diamantes que me dio en navidad.

-No y ya vístete por favor, que esa lencería y liguero no me están ayudando nada a mi supuesto auto-control - me dio un beso brusco en la cabeza.

Tomó su saco azul marino y salió de la habitación.

De mi alhajero tomé mi pulsera de perlas y diamantes -falsos por supuesto- y me la puse en la mano derecha. Un vistazo mas al espejo y me levanté y me dirigí a la cama donde me esperaba una blusa sin mangas y cuello _caído _color lapis lasuli y una falda color perla de talle alto. Me senté a la orilla de la cama para ponerme unos botines de gamuza y plataforma del mismo color de la blusa. En mi pequeño, adorable y muy muy lindo bolso de perlas metí mi labial rojo y me dirigí a la puerta. En el ultimo segundo me regresé al espejo para verme de nuevo.

Se ve mal que lo diga, pero me veía ardiente y lo mejor: me veía como de unos veinticinco años.

Jake dice que cuando llegue verdaderamente a esa edad, voy a querer verme de dieciocho. Será?

Camino al misterioso lugar al que Jacob me iba a llevar a comer, pregunté de nuevo:

-A donde vamos?

-Si vuelves a preguntar te dejaré ahí.

Jadeé al escucharlo decir eso y darme cuenta donde estábamos realmente.

No había visto las calles por estar tan ensimismada viéndolo conducir. Debí haber visto el camino que había tomado y bajarme de ese auto en cuanto pudiera. Pero no, ahora estaba en mi antigua calle, a dos calles de donde aun viven mis padres.

Me quité el cinturón sollozando.

-Jacob, no. No, por favor, no - desesperada volteé hacia la puerta y traté de abrirla.

Iba a saltar del auto en movimiento, no me importaba, tenia que salir de ahí, pero Jacob bloqueó las puertas.

-Jacob, detén el auto -sollocé-. Por favor no, detente! DETÉN EL AUTO! - grité golpeándolo con los puños cerrados.

-Calma, calma! -detuvo el auto junto a la acera y de nuevo trate de abrir la puerta sin éxito. Seguían bloqueadas.

Sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor y me tomó de las muñecas para que dejara de jalar la manija.

-Shh! Shh! Respira, preciosa - murmuró en mi oído mientras seguía forcejeando contra su agarre.

-Por que me haces esto?! Por que lo haces? Yo no te hecho nada malo para que lo hagas.

-Lo hago por que te amo, Renesmee. Ellos quieren verte y se que tu también a ellos.

-Eso no es cierto! - traté de quitármelo de encima, pero era muy grande y fuerte.

Malditas fueran sus dos horas diarias en el gimnasio del edificio donde vivimos.

-Los extrañas. Los nombras en sueños casi a diario.

-Eso es por que son pesadillas. Da media vuelta y llévame a casa, por favor. Seré buena.

-Se que seras buena. Hazlo por mi, si? Es solo una comida, yo hablé con tu madre y le dije que nos iremos a París por un año. Solo quieren verte, estar contigo... despedirse.

-Ella me odia y lo sabes.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Jacob!

-En el segundo en que te hagan sentir mal, o te hagan algún desplante saldremos de esa casa y no se acercaran de nuevo a ti, Ness. Lo prometo.

-No quiero ir - sorbí mi nariz de manera nada elegante ni sofisticada.

-Eso solo una comida, Nessie - murmuró quitando un corto rizo de mi frente.

-Por favor.

-Donde esta aquella princesita valiente que conozco? Donde esta esa Nessie se se armó de valor y me besó en mi propia casa? Donde esta esa Nessie que me defendió de sus padres? - preguntó dándome besos en las mejillas.

-Esta encerrada en un sótano, asustada y llorando y odiándote.

Jake negó con la cabeza y de la guantera sacó un paquetito de Klennex. Tomó uno de los pañuelos desechables y limpió mis lagrimas con mucho cuidado de no arruinar mi maquillaje.

-Yo lo hago - le arrebaté el pañuelo, enfadada y bajé el visor para verme en el espejo.

Por que me hace esto?! Por que insistía en que los viera?! Por que se ponía de su lado luego de como lo trataron hace un año?

-No te enojes conmigo, Nessie - rogó posando su mano derecha en mi rodilla izquierda.

-Como no quieres que me enoje, Jacob? -quité su mano de mi rodilla con un manotazo-. Bien sabes que no los quiero ver, ni hablar con ellos y aun así me trajiste!

En silencio, limpié mis lagrimas y le lancé los pañuelo usados a su regazo. Me estiré sobre el y desbloqueé las puertas para bajarme del auto.

Caminé hacia mi vieja casa bajo los frondosos arboles que me daban una fresca sombra. Tras de mi escuché como el motor del Masserati de Jake se encendió con un potente rugido y avanzó hasta acompasar mi paso. No me volvería a subir, tenia que alejarme de el por un momento, estaba a punto de enfrentarme a mis padres, necesitaba espacio.

Cuando menos me di cuenta estaba frente a la gran casa blanca que por unos años -antes de la muerte de Carlie-, llamé hogar.

* * *

Si hay alguien a quien no le envié el capitulo editado, mil disculpas! Me lo podrían pedir de nuevo... Es que ahorita mi cabeza anda en otras cosas.

KaraCullen, solo envío los caps a quien tiene cuenta en fanfiction o ya le dio LIKE a mi pagina en facebook y me envía un mensaje privado pidiendo el cap. No lo envío a correos privados sorry...


	33. Soy un Idiota

**_Soy un Idiota_**

**POV Jacob**

Me apresure al lado de Ness cuando la vi tocar el timbre de su antigua casa. Me acerque a ella, pero no la toque, temí que se alejara de nuevo de mi, que me rechazara. Pero no. Me miro con sus enormes ojos llenos de terror y me tomo de la mano.

-No me dejes sola - susurro muy bajito pegándose a mi costado derecho.

-Nunca, muñequita. Eso nunca.

La puerta de la gran casa blanca a la cual solía acudir por las noches para ver a la princesa que ahora tenia a mi lado, se abrió de repente. Bella y Edward sonrieron forzadamente al vernos juntos, pero cuando los ojos de Bella -iguales a los de Ness- se cruzaron con los de su hija comenzó a llorar.

-Mi niña - sollozo lanzándose a sus brazos.

Solté la mano de Ness para que pudiera abrazar a sus padres, pero ella no me soltó.

Edward trato de abrazar a su hija, alejándome a mi, pero los dedos de Nessie seguían fuertemente entrelazados a los míos.

Entre sollozos Bella nos dio el pase y nos condujo hasta la sala. Ness por supuesto que se negó a sentarse junto a ellos, se sentó junto a mi en un sillón de dos plazas.

-Que es lo que quieren? Para que el numerito de la hija prodiga que regresa a casa? - pregunto sin emoción alguna mientras Edward nos servia un vaso de te helado.

-No es un numerito, Renesmee - replico el medico-. Queremos verte, te extrañamos. Tu nunca respondes nuestras llamadas, mensajes, correos... nada. Queremos saber como estas... Si no fuera por Jacob que... -mi suegro se trago la bilis- que tiene la cortesía de ponernos al día de vez en cuando...

_No! Cállese! Les dije mil veces que no dijeran nada!_

Oh, oh! Ness parece que quiere asesinarme con la mirada.

-Luego hablo contigo -mascullo entre dientes y yo me afloje un poco el nudo de la corbata-. Para que quieren saber lo que ocurre en mi vida si durante años pretendieron que yo no existía? Para ustedes yo morí junto con Carlie...

-Eso no es verdad - se apresuro Bella a contradecir a su hija.

-Claro que es verdad! Solo en mi cumpleaños se acordaban de mi y eso para aparentar frente a sus amigos.

-Crees que fue fácil ver morir a Carlie? - casi grito su madre inclinándose hacia ella.

-Perdimos a nuestra hija, Renesmee. No pudimos hacer nada, ese virus la ataco por que su sistema inmunologico no la protegió, nos sentíamos culpables... No hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer... - replico Edward al borde de las lagrimas, sus ojos veían a la distancia, como si estuviera viendo morir de nuevo a su pequeña hija.

-No solo perdieron a Carlie, yo perdí a mi hermana, los perdí a ustedes -Ness sollozo y no dejo que la consolara, necesitaba desahogarse-. Ella lo era todo para mi, cuando la perdí quise refugiarme en ustedes y solo obtuve su desprecio. En lugar de que ustedes me cuidaran, me abrazaran que me dieran a mi el amor y el cariño que ya no le podían dar a Carlie... me alejaron. Pretendieron que yo había muerto junto con ella, me ignoraron durante meses, solo cuando había invitados o algún evento al que me tenían que llevar, pretendían quererme...

Renesmee temblaba de pies a cabeza con cada fuerte sollozo que salia de su dulce boca, la abrace y ella me dejo. Se refugio en mi pecho tomando su sus puños las solapas de mi saco.

-Yo los amaba, Jake y ellos me dejaron -hablo llorando como si sus padres no estuvieran a un metro de ella-. Ellos no me quieren y si lo hacen ya es muy tarde, yo los necesitaba cuando aun vivía aquí... ya no. Ahora te tengo a ti, sácame de aquí - sorbió su nariz y me miro con sus ojos grandes y rojos por el llanto.

Yo le hice eso, yo la hice llorar. No solo sus padres, sino yo trayendola a esta casa llena de malos recuerdos para ella. Yo la hice recordar todo aquello que le hacia daño.

Sin decir una palabra la puse de pie y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-No te vayas, Renesmee, por favor - suplico su madre.

-Ya es muy tarde, Bella -susurro Ness limpiándose las lagrimas con el pañuelo que le ofrecí-. Aun los quiero y eso me duele. Tuve que aprender a no necesitarlos, a refugiarme en cualquier otra cosa, distraerme y dejar de pensar en ustedes tal y como lo hicieron ustedes. Ya no me hagan mas daño, se los suplico. Regresare en un año... No les estoy cerrando las puertas en mi vida... simplemente si yo los quiero ver o hablar con ustedes me pondré en contacto...

Ness dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de su antigua casa, dejando a sus llorosos y arrepentidos padres con la palabra en la boca.

-Les juro que yo cuidare de ella, como lo he estado haciendo - les asegure antes de irme.

-Señor Black - me detuvo la doctora tomándome del brazo.

-Si?

-Gracias... Aun no aprobamos del todo esta extraña fijación que tienen usted y Renesmee... pero... gracias. Ella se ve bien, esta mejor cuidada y protegida que cuando... - sollozo mi suegra.

-No es una fijación, doctora. La amo y ella a mi.

-Gracias - mascullo Edward con la mandíbula apretada.

Era obvio que aun no me tragaba.

-De nada, doctor Cullen. Seguiremos en contacto como hasta ahora, no se preocupen.

Si yo estuviera en su lugar, agradecería tener un poco de información de mi hijo aunque fuera clandestinamente. Les seguiría llamando de vez en cuando y enviando correos sobre Ness, aunque eso me iba a ganar uno que otro castigo por parte de ella.

.

Nessie no me perdono por haberla llevado a casa de sus padres; cuando tomamos el avión a París no quiso jugar conmigo en el baño. No había querido ni siquiera dormir en mi pecho como cada noche; tenia tres días sin tocarla, sin tenerla en mis brazos. Me hace falta, la necesito. Pero ya aprendí mi lección, no le volveré a mencionar a sus padres y mucho menos emboscarla.

-Felix y Heidi nos recogerán en el aeropuerto - murmure tratando de tomarla de la mano.

-Si ya me lo habías dicho - respondió, liberando su mano de mi agarre y se cruzo de brazos mirando por la ventanilla de su asiento de primera clase.

-Ness, mírame - suplique tomándola del mentón.

Me miro con sus ojos achocolatados y en ellos vi de nuevo el dolor y el rencor.

Se me revolvió el estomago. Y si ella ya no me quería después de eso? Y si ella se iba? Que iba a hacer yo sin ella? Nessie aun es joven -muy, muy joven- con toda una vida por delante, fácilmente podía conseguir otro departamento en la ciudad y seguir con su vida, lejos de mi.

-Perdóname - pedí tomando de nuevo su mano izquierda para besar sus pequeños y delicados dedos.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte - murmuro sin emoción volteando su rostro de nuevo.

-Entonces háblame.

-Que quieres que te diga? - replico sin verme, pero sin quitar su mano de entre las mías.

-Lo que sea. Di que me amas o que me odias... Lo que sea, solo háblame. Me mata que esta ley del hielo que me has estado dando los últimos días.

Ahora si alejo su mano.

-Todo lo que me has pedido, lo he hecho, Jacob. He hecho cosas por ti, he cambiado, acepte mi destierro, me fui de casa, en la cama he hecho cosas que ni siquiera sabia que se podían hacer, me mudare a otra ciudad, país... vamos me iré a otro continente al otro lado del mundo solo para poder estar contigo sin escondernos... -hablo pausada y tranquilamente, pero sus siguientes palabras las escupió entre dientes y con la mandíbula apretada- y tu... La única maldita cosa que te pedí fue que no hablaras de ellos y mucho menos llevarme y que fue lo que hiciste? Me traicionaste!

La voz se le quebró al decir esto ultimo. Ella lo veía de esa manera y era la verdad, la había traicionado.

No podía hacer nada, no podía retroceder el tiempo para ahorrarme esto y ahorrarle a ella el trago amargo de ver de nuevo a Bella y a Edward. Lo único que podía hacer era pedirle perdón y asegurarle que jamas lo volvería a hacer, lo que restaba del vuelo.

Al pasar por Aduanas vimos a Heidi y Felix sacudiendo sus manos sobre sus cabezas para llamar nuestra atención en ese gran mar de turistas. Automáticamente, Ness abandono su cara triste y herida y esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

Como ya se le había hecho costumbre a Heidi, abrazo a Ness con una fuerza apabullante hasta que Felix la alejo de ella.

-Me moría de ganas de que ya llegaran! -exclamo mi amiga en francés, abrazándome, no tan efucivamente como a Ness, claro-. Los extraño! Tengo muchos planes para ustedes...

-Carino, dejalos al menos salir del aeropuerto y luego ya los atosigas con tus planes. Ademas estarán aquí un año entero, tranquila - Felix puso los ojos en blanco ante el puchero de su mujer.

Mi amigo tomo la mano de Ness y la beso guiñándole el ojo.

-Oye! - le di un ligero empujón y el soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquilo, hermano -hablo en ingles-. No seas celoso, también a ti te toca beso - antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar me tomo de la mano y también la beso.

-No me lave las manos - dije muy calmado.

-Puaj! - Felix se paso la manga de su camisa por los labios.

Nessie y Heidi estallaron en carcajadas y yo junto con ellas.

-Asqueroso! - grito Felix dándome un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Es broma! Ademas que me voy a tocar con el dorso de la mano, idiota?! No soy malabarista.

Nessie se rió y me tomo de la mano pegándose a mi costado.

Solo estaba aparentando o en realidad ya me había perdonado?

-Iré por el auto, mientras, ustedes vayan por las maletas, les parece? - sugirió Felix aguantándose la risa.

Diez minutos después -por fin- estábamos tomando nuestras maletas de la banda sin fin y al ver la sonrisa de Ness no pude evitar preguntarme si ya me había perdonado. Seguía sonriendo.

Debía arriesgarme y preguntarle. Así que respire profundo cuando tome su maleta y la puse en el suelo.

-Aquí tiene, señorita Cullen.

-Gracias, señor Black - me guiño el ojo.

-Ya... ya me perdonaste?

-No, pero ya no estoy _tan _enfadada.

-Que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-Aun lo estoy pensando - tomo su maleta y se alejo de mi con actitud desdeñosa.


	34. Conspiración Francesa

**_Conspiración_****_ Francesa_**

**POV Nessie**

Por el amor a todo lo sagrado que alguien ya calle a Heidi y a Felix!

No habían dejado de hablar desde que subimos a su camioneta en el aeropuerto. Primero parlotearon sobre las cajas que recibieron con nuestras pertenencias y que dejaron en el departamento. Luego continuaron hablando sobre sus años viviendo en el que iba a ser nuestro nuevo hogar -el departamento-; comentaron sobre las marquitas en el marco de la puerta de la cocina que eran las estaturas de los gemelos. De ahí hablaron sobre sus hermosos retoños rubios: Alec y Jane, el gemelo lascivo estaba estudiando ingeniería y administración en una prestigiosa universidad, la gemela malvada estaba estudiando Literatura Inglesa y Francesa en la Universidad de Versalles. Al hablar de universidades preguntaron por mis estudios en América, mentí al decirles que me quedé a un semestre de graduarme de Georgetown -por que se supone que soy mayor de lo que soy-. Después de mis estudios comenzaron a hablar sobre la época en la que los tres estuvieron en Harvard, de como Felix se peleaba constantemente con Leah; llegados a ese punto Heidi murmuro:

-No seas insensible, Nessie viene con nosotros, no creo que ella quiera hablar o escuchar sobre la ex de Jacob.

-En realidad, no me importa - repliqué desde el asiento trasero que iba compartiendo con Jake.

-No? - preguntaron los tres adultos al mismo tiempo mirándome desconcertados.

-Lo que no fue en mi año no es mi daño. Se que Jacob y ella siguen en contacto. Por que no habrían de hacerlo? Tienen un hijo en común y compartieron una gran cantidad de años juntos, la mayoría antes de que yo incluso naciera...-bromeé-. Así que por que habría de afectarme el que hablen de ella? - me encogí de hombros y continué mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

-Jacob, te juro que si algún día dejas a esa chica, le haces daño, la lastimas o le pones la mano encima... yo mismo te quiebro el cuello - masculló Felix desde su asiento tras el volante.

-Te voy a tomar la palabra, Felix... De hecho antes de venir a París, Jacob hizo algo que me molestó demasiado... Si quieres puedes al menos golpearlo, te lo agradeceré y se que lo disfrutare.

-Que le hiciste? - cuestionó Heidi girándose en su asiento para mirarnos.

-Me llevo a un lugar que... El sabe que odio ese lugar y que esas personas me odian a mi de igual manera y el me llevó contra mi voluntad - me aclaré la garganta para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.

-No te odian, Ness - Jacob trató de tomarme de la mano.

Pero yo alejé mi mano y me crucé de brazos.

-A donde te llevo? - preguntó Felix muy serio.

-A un lugar al que no pienso volver - respondí entre dientes tratando de calmar mi errática y enfadada respiración.

Algo en mi tono ha de haber alertado a Felix y Heidi que era un tema delicado y guardaron silencio unos minutos.

Al fin!

Si he sabido que eso los haría callar desde hace mucho que hubiera sacado el tema.

Pero después volvieron a la carga, hablando sobre el viñedo, la casona de la colina, así como que tal y como lo prometieron la vez pasada, la piscina que ya estaba en funcionamiento y que podíamos usar a la hora que quisiéramos.

.

Al llegar a la casa nos instalamos en la habitación que nos asignaron en diciembre, mientras desempacaba y comenzaba a sentirme mas agusto en aquel bello entorno lejos de mi triste y solitario pasado, Jacob continuó disculpándose.

-Jacob, por favor ya cállate - mascullé entre dientes lanzando de nuevo mis trajes de baño a la maleta-. Créeme que harás mas si te callas y jamas, jamas, jamas vuelves a hablar de ellos. Estamos en Francia, lejos de ellos, lejos de todo... Solo somos nosotros dos.

Jake me miró sin expresión alguna en su bello rostro, después de unos segundos asintió y me dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

-Bien?

-Bien - respondió sacando unos pantalones de su maleta y se dirigió hacia el guardarropa que compartiríamos.

En cada viaje que hacíamos de la maleta sobre la cama al armario, nuestras manos o nuestros brazos se rozaban dándome escalofríos. Tenia un millón de horas sin tocarlo, sin besarlo, sin estar entre sus brazos... Lo extrañaba demasiado, lo necesitaba, así que a la siguiente vez que nuestros brazos se rozaron cuando el venia del guardarropa hacia la cama, lo jale del cuello para atraerlo a mis labios.

Sin decir una sola palabra nos arrancamos la ropa, literalmente, los botones de mi blusa y su camisa salieron volando por todas partes. Incluso un botón de su camisa me pegó en la frente y uno de los míos le pegó en la ceja. Entre risas terminamos de desvestirnos y cuando menos lo pensé estaba siendo _empalada _contra la pared.

Dos horas mas tarde, bajamos a la piscina tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa boba que casi nos delataba.

Jacob se había puesto su bañador azul y suelto que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, no quiso ponerse el corto y pegadito que le compré. En cambio yo si me tuve que poner el traje de baño negro de dos piezas que el me regaló semanas atrás. Al llegar al jardín trasero lleno de frondosos arboles que daban sombra en el césped recién cortado -al final de este jardín estaba la piscina en forma de rectángulo- nos encontramos con Jane y Alec tomando el sol en las sillas de playa que había alrededor de la alberca.

-Hola, chicos! - saludé llamando su atención.

Como resortes y de manera casi sincronizada, se levantaron quitándose sus lentes de sol.

-Hola! - Jane me abrazó con fuerza.

-Hola, Black Widow! - Alec me miró de arriba a abajo después de darme un beso en ambas mejillas.

-Black Widow?! - preguntamos, Jake, Jane y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos, Jacob, tienes que admitir que Ness se parece a Black Widow.

-Si claro, soy la hermana gemela de Scarlet Johanson - solté a reír y me senté en una de las sillas para ponerme bronceador.

Mientras, Alec y Jake comenzaron a hablar no se que tonterías sobre la Liga Europea o algo así. Creo que hablaban de fútbol soccer. Minutos después llegaron Felix y Heidi vestidos con sus trajes de baño y con una jarra de margaritas, nos sirvieron una copa a cada uno. Heidi propuso un brindis y después de este le pedí ayuda a Jake con el bronceador. No podía rociarme la espalda, no soy contorsionista.

-Te dije que no compraras el de spray, como se supone que voy a poder toquetearte con esto? - se enfurruñó en voz baja mientras rociaba mi espalda y volvía a atar los cordones negros.

-No pienso dar un espectáculo frente a tus amigos y sus hijos, Jake. Gracias - le di un besito rápido en los labios.

Tomé la botella del bloqueador solar, también en spray y rocié su espalda y brazos.

Después de tomarme mi margarita me uní a Jane en el agua fresca.

-Te puedo preguntar algo... y no te enojas? - susurró Jane mientras flotábamos en la larga piscina.

-Claro!

-Por que estas con Jacob? El tiene la edad de mi padre! Tu estas muy joven como para estar con alguien tan mayor... Es...

-Repugnante? Asqueroso? Pervertido? Enfermo? - cité todas las palabras que me había gritado Edward, cuando se enteró de lo mio con Jake al leer mi diario.

-Bueno... si.

-Citando a Anne Hathaway en El Diario de la Princesa 1... El me vio cuando era invisible.

Jane frunció el ceño.

-Yo no tuve unos amorosos padres como los tuyos... Bueno, los tuve durante un tiempo -susurré-, los tuve hasta que mi hermana pequeña murió.

Jane ahogó un grito cubriendo su boca.

-A partir de ese día... nada volvió a ser igual. Para mis padres yo fallecí junto con ella, me ignoraron, me hicieron a un lado... Fueron años de sufrimiento y soledad.

Me quedé callada un momento pensando que decirle.

-Poco antes de conocer a Jacob me preguntaba una y otra vez: Que pasaría si yo... desapareciera? Alguien notaria mi ausencia? Alguien se preguntaría donde esta Renesmee? -dos gruesas lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas al recordar lo sola que me sentía. Al recordar la respuesta a esas preguntas. La respuesta era no. Nadie notaria mi ausencia, nadie preguntaría donde estaba yo-. Así que... Jake... el me miró cuando era invisible, el cuidó de mi, el curó mi corazón, el... el lo es todo para mi, Jane. Así que no, no es repugnante, no es asqueroso, no es pervertido y no es enfermo. Como lo puede ser cuando su amor es limpio, puro y sincero? El me esperó. El me ama... El me enseñó a amar, el si quiso recibir mi amor... Hubo momentos en los que me apartó de su lado como mis padres, pero solo por que el, así como tu, tenia prejuicios. El decía que era una niña y me alejó de el, se alejó de mi... Pero volvió y no nos separamos. El es para mi. El me cuida y a cambio deja que lo ame.

-Es obvio que se aman... pero por muy sola que me sintiera... no creo que estuviera con un hombre tan mayor - replicó antes de sumergirse por completo y después volver a salir.

-No es tan mayor. Ademas míralo! Vas a decirme que se ve viejo? Vas a decirme que tiene panza, canas, arrugas, que esta... flácido? -ambas miramos en dirección a Jacob quien se reía a carcajadas con Alec y Felix.

Mi hermoso hombre aun era muy atractivo, cuerpo fuerte y trabajado, cabello negro azabache sin una sola cana, su rostro aun no tiene arrugas y su abdomen estaba marcado. Su deliciosa piel acaramelada era como el canto de sirena; me era imposible no querer pasarle la lengua por toda esa piel. No se veía de cuarenta y dos pero para nada, se veía de unos treinta y dos como mínimo.

-Pues la verdad esta muy bien conservado, no se ve como mi papa - murmuró Jane dándome la razón.

Miramos a Felix, quien a diferencia de Jake si tenia arruguitas alrededor de los ojos y tenia unas cuantas canas.

-Cambiemos a temas mas ligeros. Estoy empezando una nueva vida al lado de Jake y eso significa que deje todo lo malo en América. Así que... dime... Tu estas con alguien? Hay algún chico en la vida de la señorita rubia?

-Pues así como que este con alguien? No. Estaba saliendo con un chico, pero no era nada serio - Jane arrugó la nariz.

-Oh. Y tu hermano?

Jane bufó.

-La navidad pasada... el estaba completamente enamorado de ti y me pidió mi ayuda para... No nos odies... pero, el quería separarlos a ti y a Jake.

Jadeé de la sorpresa.

-Que?!

-Lo se, fue muy estúpido e infantil, en verdad pensaba ayudarlo. No sabia como era tu relación con Jacob, pensé que solo eras... su... su...

-Ya dilo, su puta - escupí la palabra.

-No! Pensé que te estaba utilizando, que era de esos viejos rabo verdes que andan con jovencitas y las cambian cada dos meses... Pero vi como se comportaban y como se miraban y ahorita me acabas de confirmar que es realmente amor, no solo es algo lucrativo para ambos.

-Y Alec sigue con esos planes?

-No! Claro que no, sino no te lo estuviera diciendo. Alec solo estaba encandilado con la chica americana, no se que loca idea se le metió en la cabeza. Pensaba tener un romance pasional y clandestino contigo, su fantasía es tener sexo entre las viñas; te rogaría que lo eligieras a el, que dejaras a Jacob... Pero lo mas probable es que luego se aburriría de ti en unos meses.

Me hundí en el agua y me quede en las profundidades hasta que no pude contener la respiración, salí de nuevo a la superficie jadeando en busca de aire. No sabia si reírme o nadar hasta la orilla y gritonearle a Alec.

-Recuerdo como me veía -murmuré al fin-, como me saludó el día en que nos conocimos. Casi me besa en la boca... pero hoy cuando lo vi de nuevo... me besó en las mejillas. Si me miró de arriba a abajo, pero no de manera grotesca ni nada por el estilo. Incluso bromeó, no me dijo ningún comentario sugestivo.

-Ya no eres la novedad, creo que se dio cuenta de que ahora eres como de la familia. Es mi hermano y lo quiero pero... no es buen material como novio. Aprendí a las malas que no debo presentarle a mis amigas. Cuando estábamos en la preparatoria salió con todo mi grupito, a todas les prometió la luna y las estrellas. Y sabes que pasó?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me quedé sin amigas! - refunfuñó golpeando sus palmas en el agua salpicándonos a ambas.

Me solté riendo. Pobre Jane y su hermano coqueto y conspirador.

-Y si le hacemos pagar? - susurre de manera conspiratoria.

-Que?

-Si, vamos a pretender que me gusta, a ver que hace - me encogí de hombros.

-Harías eso por mi?! - murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Primero tendría que hablarlo con Jacob - le advertí.

-Tiene que ser muy sutil al principio, sonrisitas, halagos, tocarlo en los brazos. Ya sabes el típico coqueteo. Después abrazos espontáneos, proponerle paseos o fingir que no sabes o no puedes hacer algo y le pides su ayuda. Cuando lo tengas comiendo de tu mano o se te declare... ríete en su cara, ridiculizarlo frente a todos.

-Tienes una mente malvada, Jane! - le di una palmadita en el brazo.

-Eso les hizo a mis amigas. Cuando ellas pensaban que ya andaban en serio y se lo decían, el se reía de ellas y les decía: _Aw, cariño, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo. La diversión se acabó y ahora estoy con fulanita._

-Pero que bastardo! - grité indignada.

-Lo se, como dije: me quedé sin amigas.

-Pobre Jane- me acerqué a ella y la abracé por los hombros.

Luego, la hundí en la alberca empujándole la cabeza. En venganza, me jaló de los pies hundiéndome con ella.

Cuando salimos a respirar ambas nos reíamos y tociamos al mismo tiempo.

-Es bueno tener una amiga de la cual se que no caerá en las redes de mi hermano - murmuró sentándose en la orilla de la alberca.

-No te preocupes... el caerá en las mías - murmuré de manera conspiradora sentándome junto a ella.

.

.

-Aw, cariño, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo. La diversión se acabó, estoy con Jacob - le dije a Alec, acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

Sus ojos azules me miraron atónitos, parecía que no estaba respirando.

Le había contado a Jake mis planes de humillar a Alec y darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, pero el no había estado muy de acuerdo, así que el muy chismoso fue y le dijo a Felix y Felix le dijo a Heidi. Heidi fue la que había estado mas que de acuerdo con el plan malvado de su hija. Tenia tiempo diciéndole a Alec que no fuera un patán, ella no lo había criado de esa manera, así que ella fue quien nos guió durante la conspiración.

Durante las ultimas tres semanas me había vuelto la sombra de Alec, paseamos juntos por el viñedo, pasábamos las mañanas en la piscina, le ayudamos a Heidi a cocinar la cena en mas de una ocacion. El rubio era un encanto, todo un caballero, jamas me propuso algo indecoroso, pero cada vez mi mirada se cruzaba con suya parecía como si me estuviera desnudando.

Todo aquel tiempo que pasamos juntos, nos llevó a este momento en el que me propuso huir con el a París. Se me declaró iniciando con: _Renesmee, tienes que dejar a Jacob por mi!_

Yo me reí de el y fue cuando solté su celebre frase.

Jane soltó una carcajada a sus espaldas y Alec parpadeó saliendo de su doloroso trance, giró sobre sus talones y fulmino a su hermana con la mirada.

-Tu! Tu le contaste como me sentía por ella, tu le dijiste que... Ella solo estaba... - masculló entre dientes con los puños apretados a sus costados.

-Y tu le rompiste el corazón a mis amigas! - replicó su gemela.

-Exacto - la secundé.

-Por Dios, Jane, eramos unos niños!

-Eso fue el año pasado! Dejaste plantada a Monique en el baile de graduación, por ir con la zorra de Valerie! Una chica nunca olvida esas cosas Alec. Tienes que darte cuenta de el daño que le causas a las chicas que hay en tu vida. Estabas dispuesto a destruir la relación de Jacob y Renesmee. Supongamos que ella se hubiera enredado contigo en navidad, estarían juntos ahora? Te hubieras casado con ella... o al menos comprometido como lo están ellos?

-Estas comprometida con Jacob? - me miró enfadado.

-Uno no deja su vida entera en otro continente si no pensáramos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, Alec. Pero respondeme esto: Que iba a ser yo para ti en dado caso que dejara a Jacob por ti?

Alec se quedó callado mirando el suelo.

-Me hubieras tenido, me hubieras usado y luego botado. Me dirías que solo fue diversión... o me equivoco?

-No - contestó aun mirando el suelo.

-Eres un total y completo idiota, Alec - murmuró Jane pasando a su lado.

La gemela me tomó del brazo sacándome de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

-Gracias por haber jugado con el, espero que aprenda la lección.

-Y yo espero que no me odie - susurré deseando no perder a mi amigo.


End file.
